Afterlife (Mi ángel)
by Tamahara-chan
Summary: Hinata e Itachi se encuentran muertos. Dos almas que en vida nunca se conocieron ¿podrán amarse?Estando en vida, nuevamente no recuerdan que un día estuvieron muertos ¿pero su amor seguirá latiendo igual que cuando estaban muertos?. Ahora los papeles se reinvierten para proteger a 'esa' persona. ItaHina 100%. Basada en la canción "afterlife" de A7X
1. El día en que el cielo lloró

**Mi ángel**

-El dia en que el cielo lloró-

Capitulo 1

"_I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right, such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be arrived too early" (Afterlife, Avenged Sevenfold)_

-¡Byakugan!-

Un ataque del Juubi se acercaba e iba dirigido al héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi. El Clan Hyuga de inmediato se posiciono para el ataque, era el mas apto por su dojutsu, entre los miembros mas destacados se encontraban Hiashi Hyuga, Neji Hyuga y Hinata Hyuga. Ellos hicieron una barrera protegiendo el ataque, pero algo pasaba ¿Qué sucedía? Hinata corría a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Naruto, es cierto que su Clan había repelido el ataque pero el Juubi empezaba a tirar lanzas muy pequeñas, Hinata los pudo observar con su byakugan y se interpuso enfrente de Naruto.

Todo era oscuro, escucha los gritos de Neji y de Naruto. Ella estaba inconsciente, pero logro abrir los ojos, sentía un gran dolor en el corazón lo primero que vio fue a Neji horrorizado y a Naruto desesperado _¿que sucedía?_ Era lo que Hinata pensaba, ella quería hablar pero no podía, era como si no pudiese moverse pero veía las imágenes de repente un gran calor recorrió su cuerpo y cerro los ojos para no abrirlos jamás.

En el cielo pequeñas gotas de agua caían hacia la Tierra, el combate seguía pero de repente se escucho decir

-¡Victoria!-

Hinata yacía en el suelo, parecía un ángel con una cara de paz, tranquilidad e incluso denotaba felicidad. Neji soltó un grito desgarrador, desde que su prima cayo en batalla no pudo luchar mas, no es que no quisiera sino que el dolor de su alma era mayor, cuando escucho los gritos de ¡Victoria! Sintió como su corazón se hacia pequeño. Miro a Hinata con su byakugan viendo que, en realidad estaba muerta.

Neji tomo su mano mientras soltaba amargas lagrimas, Hinata no solo era su "protegida" por ser de la rama superior del Clan, sino que ella era su única familia (que el consideraba) ella, ¡Hinata Hyuga! Era su amor platónico, su amor imposible, ¡Jamás estarían juntos por ser de la misma familia, de la misma sangre!. Neji no paraba de llorar, Tenten asentía con la cabeza baja mientras cerro los ojos, su mejor amiga, su consejera, había muerto.

Naruto en cambio tenia un aura de felicidad porque su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha estaba de vuelta, pero a la vez sentía un cuchillo en su corazón, se sentía solo, una sensación que no había sentido de esa manera, era cierto que los últimos 16 años de vida había estado viviendo solo y, en algunas ocasiones sentía ese malestar atravesar su corazón en forma de cuchillo ardiente, pero nada como esa sensación, sentía como si incluso su sombra se hubiese ido o lo hubiese abandonado.

Su padre, Hiashi Hyuga líder del Clan, observo desde lejos como un cuerpo de su Clan yacía en el suelo desde hace ya, mucho tiempo. Bajo la cabeza mientras se repetía algunas palabras _"ella era débil, demasiado débil como para ser líder, demasiado generosa, demasiado dulce, demasiado buena…como un ángel"._ Hiashi no es que deseara la muerte de su hija, pero siempre quiso que Hanabi Hyuga fuera líder del Clan, aunque por reglas generales le tocara a su hija serlo. Se acerco hacia donde estaba su sobrino junto con Tenten.

Su mirada de Neji mostraba un dolor inmenso, Tenten lloraba en silencio, amaba a Neji y eso le destrozaba jamás vio antes a su amado llorar y mucho menos había perdido ella a alguien tan importante, como Hinata lo era. Hiashi levanto a Neji del cuello mientras observaba con odio a su hija, pero en realidad no era odio, era impotencia de porque ella había muerto ¿Por qué?.

Naruto después de su aclamada gloria se acerco hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Hinata, sintió como el corazón se le hacia pequeño en un suspiro de dolor, gracias a ella el estaba vivo, gracias a ella el estaba parado.

Kiba y Akamaru miraron la escena, Kiba no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas, Hinata era su mejor amiga, su hermana y en cierto punto hasta daba un aire maternal en las misiones. Akamaru soltó un aullido de dolor, Shino quien, era integrante del equipo 8 vio la escena, el era un chico fuerte y de pocas palabras pero el ver a la única mujer con la que socializo en toda su vida, y al ver a su amiga soltó una lagrima por debajo de sus gafas. Kiba y Hinata eran los únicos amigos que el tenia de verdad, los únicos que no se olvidaban de su existencia y, ahora ver a Hinata ahí muerta le causaba un gran dolor de no haberla podido proteger.

Neji seguía mirando a Hinata, _¿Cómo es que dio la vida por Naruto? _Esas, eran las palabras resonantes en Neji.

Días mas tarde, todos los ninjas de la Hoja se encontraban en Konohoa enterrando a los ninjas caídos durante la guerra, entre ellos estaba Hinata en una piedra de personas ilustres. Tenten, Neji, Kiba y Shino fueron los únicos que se quedaron ahí viendo como en la piedra estaba el nombre "Hinata Hyuga y con la fecha de su nacimiento y de su muerte 27 de diciembre de 1996 a 15 de mayo de 2013. Neji no podía creer que estuviera Hinata en esa piedra, su cuerpo enterrado y con una fecha de nacimiento y de muerte. Tenten veía como su amado estaba hincado en el piso acariciando el lugar donde ahora estaba Hinata, decidió que lo mejor era irse, el dia estaba nublado y llovía, hacia mucho que llovía. Kiba observo como todo el panteón de Konohoa estaba lleno de visitantes, era como si no solo Hinata hubiese muerto, esa maldita guerra se llevo la vida de muchos.

Hanabi Hyuga estaba en el jardín observando que, las flores estaban marchitas el cielo lloraba, ella solo estaba sentada mientras se tocaba su cabeza, tenia un dolor verdaderamente fuerte. _No debiste haber muerto, hermana…me haces falta aunque nunca demostré afecto hacia a ti, tenia envidia de que tu fueras la heredera y que yo no, Hinata…._

Hiashi Hyuga miraba el jardín donde, por lo general se encontraba Hinata con Hanabi, pero ahora el jardín lucia marchito mientras su hija estaba sentada…el quien era un hombre fuerte miraba el retrato de los 4 miembros de la familia principal Hyuga: Noriko Hyuga, su amada esposa, quien murió al meses después de dar a luz a la pequeña Hanabi, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi y el….era la única foto que tenia con los cuatro integrantes, tomo la fotografía que estaba enmarcada pero se le cayo haciendo que la mitad derecha se partiera y se quebrara, mal augurio ya que en la mitad derecha se encontraba Hinata y Noriko.

…

…

Había una gran luz blanca, más resplandeciente de lo que ya era ese lugar. Hinata toco su cara, su cuerpo, ¿estaba viva?, observo sus ropas eran blancas y observo el lugar…era un gran jardín que tenia flores pero todas eran blancas, todo en ese lugar era blanco ahí pudo notar que había diferentes tonalidades de blanco, excepto los tallos de las flores, esos si eran verdes pero fuera de eso todo era blanco. De repente le empezó a doler la cabeza, a decir verdad tanto color blanco la estaba dejando un poco deslumbrada, vio a su alrededor muchas personas caminando. A ninguna conocía.

En una banca color blanca, estaba Itachi Uchiha, miraba el infinito color blanco que había, el mismo se había sorprendido que no se hubiese ido al infierno por lso actos cometidos anteriormente: asesinar a todo su clan, asesinar a sus progenitores, hacer que su hermano fuese una masa de odio, haber destruido países completos, haber asesinado a gente inocente….Itachi miraba desolado su final, es cierto que tenia días ahí después de que derroto a Kabuto y después de que deshizo el Edo Tensei, lo único que lo mantenía sereno era saber que antes de su segunda muerte logró hablar con su querido hermano menor, Sasuke Uchiha.

Era ya la segunda vez que estaba en ese lugar, la primera vez fue después de que Sasuke Uchiha lo asesino, cuando llego ahí por primera vez se sentía solo completamente y sentía que ese lugar no era el apropiado para el, sentía que, el debía estar en un lugar de infierno, pero todo parecía indicar que algo había hecho bien como para estar ahí. Y, ahora era la segunda vez que estaba ahí ya que después de que fue invocado por Kabuto Yakushi el lo derroto junto a su hermano Sasuke para después volver al lugar donde debía estar, el cielo. A diferencia de la primera vez, ahora no se sentía solo, sentía como si hubiese paz. Miro a todos lados, todo era igual, luces blancas, todo era blanco en ese lugar. Pero vio que un ángel se acercaba a el, un ángel hermoso que tentaba al pecado por su belleza genuina.

Hinata empezaba acercarse a aquel hombre, ella recordaba que, cuando tenia vida en alguna ocasión formaron un escuadrón para recuperar a un tal Itachi Uchiha, quien era muy parecido al hombre que estaba sentado en una banca, decidió hacerle compañía ya que, era la única persona que le aprecia familiar en ese mundo blanco.

Hinata e Itachi se encontraron frente a frente, Itachi estaba maravillado, de todos los días (que parecían eternos ahí) ese era el mejor, era un Ángel, que seguro lo conduciría al pecado.

Hinata se ruborizo y fue cuando, Itachi descubrió que no solo había puro color blanco ahí sino que también existía el color rosado de cuando alguien se sonroja, hacia mucho no veía ese color.

-Querido ángel… ¿Qué haces tu aquí conmigo?-dijo Itachi, creyendo aun que, Hinata era un Ángel.

Hinata se quedo asombrada ¿ella era un ángel? Hasta donde ella recordaba ella era una muerta que se encontraba en un lugar lejano a lo que un dia se llamaba vida.

-Etto-dijo mientras juagaba con sus dedos- Yo no soy un Ángel, ¿tu eres Itachi Uchiha?-pregunto Hinata con un tono de pena en su voz.

Itachi observo detenidamente a esa chica, hasta sus ojos eran blanquecinos peor tenían un destello de color plata, ¿Quién era esa chica? Si no era un Ángel… ¿Qué era?, además ¿Cómo sabia su nombre?

-Así es, soy Itachi Uchiha ¿y usted quien es mi querido Ángel?-

Hinata se ruborizo, _¿mi querido Ángel?_ , se ruborizo ante tal pensamiento como lo hacia en vida, estuvo a nada de desmayarse pero Itachi la tomo a tiempo y la miro fijamente, jamás había visto a esa mujer, si no era un Ángel…debía ser una muerta al igual que todas las personas que se encontraban ahí.

-Soy…- se notaba una sonrisa melancólica- o mas bien un dia me llamé Hinata Hyuga-

Itachi escucho con severidad esas palabras _Hinata Hyuga_ , de repente recordó que el Clan Hyuga era el segundo mas importante, después del Clan Uchiha y entonces supo que ella debía ser hija de Hiashi Hyuga, líder del Clan.

-¿Qué haces aquí querido Ángel?-dijo Itachi confundido, ¿Cómo es que un Ángel tan hermoso podía estar muerto?.

-Yo…etto...Morí en la guerra-dijo Hinata feliz

Itachi anteriormente había mantenido conversaciones triviales con otros muertos, pero ninguno tenia una cara de felicidad por haber muerto, todos parecía que, tenían una sonrisa melancólica en sus rostros _¿porque este Ángel esta feliz de haber muerto tan joven y hermosa?_

-¿Por qué estas feliz?-pregunto intrigado Itachi

-Porque morí protegiendo a la persona que mas amé en vida, morí protegiendo lo que mas quería en este mundo y morí protegiendo a mi aldea y a mi país-

Itachi quedo maravillado, ese ángel dio todo en vida para tener una muerte segura.

-¿y tu Itachi? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Hinata

-Pues, estoy en un lugar donde no debería estar y, tengo miedo, mucho miedo….

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?-

-Si tu estas conmigo no tendré miedo-

Hinata tomo la mano de Itachi

-A tu lado me siento con paz y felicidad, Itachi, no se porque motivo pero así lo siento-dijo Hinata ruborizada

-Yo tengo esa misma sensación, mi ángel de paz.

Ambos caminaron y platicaron sobre sus antiguas vidas en el mundo de los mortales, Itachi no podía creer que esa chica sufriera tanto, era como si en el cielo estuviera teniendo la oportunidad de amar, pero ¿se podría amar en el cielo?


	2. Aquellos que amé

**Aquellos que ame.**

-Capitulo 2-

"Loved ones back home all crying cause they're already missing me"

(Aquellos que amé, están en casa llorando porque todavía me están extrañando)

๑

El tiempo en el cielo era diferente. Un día en el cielo era un mes en la tierra, 12 días en el cielo era 1 año en la Tierra. El tiempo era diferente, todo era diferente en ese lugar, las tonalidades de blanco al principio deslumbraban lo único que no era blanco era el tallo de las flores, el rostro, los ojos y el cabello de cada una de las personas que se encontraban ahí.

Hinata observaba como algunos se conocían e incluso se abrazaban, algunos lloraban quejándose de que tenían cosas que hacer aun, otros se maldecían porque querían regresar con vida a sus hogares. Por algún motivo en ese lugar no había dolor ni esperanza, simplemente era como si las emociones estuvieran congeladas en un instante, como si todo ahí fuera frío. Eso hizo recordar a Hinata que, incluso el hielo era frio.

Itachi se encontraba junto a ella caminando, Hinata lo observaba no lograba descifrar del todo que pasaba por la mente de ese hombre, según recordaba era un criminal rango S, desertor de Konohoa y el causante del dolor y odio de Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor amigo de Naruto Uzumaki y el amor de Sakura Haruno.

Itachi le devolvió la mirada, tal parecía que esa chica de igual modo buscaba su atención, parecía que ella estaba intrigada ¿Qué podía esconder Itachi Uchiha? Estaba muerto, nada de lo que dijera se iría a otra parte, ya estaban muertos. Observo detenidamente a Hinata mientras esta se sentaba en una banca de color blanco grisáceo (había miles de tonalidades de blanco en ese lugar).

-No me explico como es que pudiste morir en la guerra- dijo serio Itachi

Hinata suspiro mientras un mar de recuerdos le venia a la mente y, fijo su vista al infinito, aun le quedaban cosas por hacer en vida, una de ellas era estar con Kurenai cuando su bebé naciera, otra de las cosas que le faltaba era estar con Hanabi cuando ella la necesitara en algún asunto de mujeres y…hablar con Naruto, es cierto que durante la invasión de Pain a Konohoa ella le dijo por primera y ultima vez "te amo", además que fue la primera y ultima vez que venció su pena y sus sonrojos con tal de salvar a la persona que mas amaba en ese mundo, la persona que la alentaba a seguir adelante y seguir su camino como ninja….¿Naruto pensaría en ella?. Hinata toco su corazón, y no sintió dolor alguno ante tal pensamiento, ahora entendía que en cielo no había dolor, no había emociones…

Pero no solo amó en vida a Naruto, no…también amo a Neji Hyuga, su primo. No solo era importante para ella por ser miembro del Souke, sino que Neji era un apoyo emocional de ella cuando se encontraba triste, aunque Neji en un principio se mostraba frio, distante y grosera con ella…y tenia motivos, gracias a que de pequeña la raptaron su tío, Hizashi Hyuga se tuvo que ofrecer para ser asesinado en nombre de su hermano gemelo y líder del clan, Hiashi Hyuga.

Por años ese sentimiento la atormento profundamente, por otro lado amaba a Hanabi, su hermana menor. Pero tal parecía que Hanabi no la quería ya que cuando Hinata se acercaba a ella para ayudarle a un entrenamiento su hermana la miraba seria y le decía _"que ella era débil y que al contrario, que en vez de que ella le enseñara tal pareciera que ella debía entrenarla"_ Hinata solo sonreía cuando Hanabi le decía eso, sonreía como si no importara, mientras veía a su padre acercarse y quitarla ya que era tiempo de entrenar padre e hija…desde luego que Hinata no estaba incluida.

Hinata amaba a su madre, Noriko. Su madre quizá fue la única que en verdad la quiso, la cuidaba cuando tenia algún resfriado, Hinata desde pequeña nació con una salud débil, así que Noriko la cuidaba y le enseñaba todo sobre el cultivo de flores, pero un dia murió, dejándola sola en esa gran casa que cada dia se hacia mas grande.

Hinata amaba a su padre, Hiashi Hyuga, aunque siempre recibía rechazos de este diciéndole que era débil, culpable de las desgracias del Clan y que no era digna heredera y que, en un futuro la desconocería como hija.

Hinata amaba la aldea, la amaba ya que ahí creció y ahí se había forjado como kunoichi, al principio Neji le dijo que ella no podría ser kunoichi dado que era débil en espíritu y físicamente.

Hinata se miro a si misma seria y se pregunto ¿alguien la amó?, pero de pronto sus propios pensamientos hicieron que ella retractara ese pensamiento, era demasiado egoísta de su parte, ella siempre sostenía que se debía tener confianza en si mismo y que todo lo que hicieras lo hagas sin pensar recibir algo a cambio. Se sentía feliz por un lado, en ese lugar no había dolor, no había lluvia, no había esperanza, no había sentimientos, solo recuerdos de las personas que algún dia fueron todos los que se encontraban en el cielo, recuerdos de las personas a las que algún dia ellos amaron, a los que ella amó con todo su corazón.

Hinata volvió a mirar a Itachi, minutos antes este le había planteado una pregunta y ella se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

-Pues es deber de cada shinobi morir- dijo Hinata mientras esbozaba una sonrisas

-Yo creó que usted no debió morir, es demasiado buena como para estar aquí, además usted es joven-añadió Itachi con una sonrisa

-Yo pienso que usted es demasiado generoso y quizá mintió para vivir cuando en realidad dio amor por aquellos a los que amaba y lo único que recibió fue odio-

Itachi abrió los ojos de par en par ¿esa chica descifro sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo?. Hinata lo miro de nueva cuenta, no se necesitaba ser una experta para saber que los ojos de ese hombre estaban llenos de tristeza pero tenían un aire de felicidad por haber logrado algún propósito en específico

-Hinata…usted es fuerte-dijo Itachi

Hinata rio para si misma, toda la vida había escuchado que ella era débil, que ella no podía, que su hermana o su primo eran mejores, que ella era un estorbo, que no servía, que no debería ser kunoichi, que era gentil y que eso era un defecto. Y ahora que estaba muerta uno de los shinobis mas fuertes de Konohoa le decía que era fuerte, eso si que era nuevo.

-Usted es fuerte Itachi-san, aunque…- Hinata hizo una pausa, por alguna extraña razón en ella no existía ya el típico tartamudeo ni el sonrojo que antes le atormentaban al mantener una conversación – veo tristeza en sus ojos con un aire de victoria.

-A veces me pregunto si lo que hice en vida fue bueno, o fracasé-

-Yo creo que si lo hace sentir bien fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar, aunque si usted se siente bien por su pasado es que hizo bien-

-Yo nunca hice nada por mi cuenta, siempre me deje manipular con un títere fingiendo ser fuerte, fingiendo que no me dolía conspirar contra mi familia mientras era ANBU y todo lo que decía mi padre lo tenia que decir, tenia que fingir que no me dolía que a los 4 años de edad haya visto la 3ª Guerra mundial Shinobi y ver como en Konohoa había restos de niños muertos en vez de estar jugando yo…siempre me escondí detrás de esa mascara ANBU fingiendo ser poderosamente fuerte mientras que era un hombre sin identidad, lo único que me mantenía en pie y con la esperanza de que todo eso cambiaria era….Sasuke-

-Y llego el punto en que quiso proteger a su hermano, y pensó en el antes de pensar en usted así eso significara una condena-

-Así es, me sorprende que yo este en este lugar, debería estar en el infierno por todos los actos que cometí-

-Quizá su voluntad fue fuerte y limpia, por eso esta usted aquí-

-Tengo miedo, me cuesta trabajo creer que tenga miedo de enfrentar la realidad que me asecha aun estando muerto, la primera vez que vine aquí tenia miedo de enfrentarme a mis padre y decirles cuanto lo sentía por que se, que por mas que pida perdón, por mas que este arrepentido nada les devolverá la vida….-

-Nunca lo conocí en vida Itachi-san, siempre escuche hablar de usted por medio de Kurenai-sensei, y por leyendas del "cuervo de Konohoa" "el líder del escuadrón ANBU", siempre escuché leyendas asombrosas de un shinobi sorprendentemente fuerte que, un dia erradico a todo su clan, asesinando a sus padres y dejando a su hermano…pero no se si estoy en lo correcto pero…yo digo que usted dejo vivo a su hermano por salvarlo y crearse la faceta de que usted era un criminal cuando en realidad lo hacia por amor-

-Hinata-san, usted es realmente buena leyendo sentimientos, insisto que usted no debería estar aquí-

-Yo digo que mi misión en la tierra termino por algún motivo, extraño a los que amé un dia, pero…-suspiro- yo creo que mi huella en la tierra fue borrada.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Vera, mi padre tenia altas exceptivas en mi así que me sometió a un entrenamiento riguroso desde que era una niña pero no fui lo que el esperaba, en cambio Hanabi mi hermana menor logró cosas que si quiera yo, su hermana mayor por 5 años pudo realizar. Mi madre falleció tiempo después de dar a luz a mi hermana Hanabi. Mi primo Neji me odió y culpó por la muerte de su padre, Hizashi Hyuga. Siempre viví en las sombras esperando a que alguien viera esa invisibilidad que tengo, creo yo lo único que deje pendiente fue ver nacer al hijo de Kurenai, creo que ella si me quiso y…despedirme de Naruto Uzumaki, lo único que me satisface es saber que di la vida por el sin recibir nada, sin duda este lugar es tranquilo-

๑

Itachi y Hinata siguieron hablando de sus vidas, ambos encontraron una conexión interna en ellos muy grande, los dos habían sufrido tanto y ahora estaban ahí platicando como si fueran dos grandes amigos.

De repente, se vio a un hombre alto, un poco mas alto que Sasuke, tenia el pelo color castaño, cara redonda y de facciones muy finas, tenia una banda ninja de Konohoa, de inmediato Itachi se le quedo viendo

-Itachi, ¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Shisui…..


	3. Surely I'll miss you

**Seguramente te echaré de menos**

_-Capitulo 3-_

"_Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you"_

_(No tengo nada en contra tuya y seguramente te echaré de menos)_

๑

๑

Itachi estaba sorprendido, ahí estaba su mejor amigo y al que consideraba hermano mayor, Shisui Uchiha, el modelo a seguir de Itachi.

Shisui lo miraba como antaño y, se dio cuenta que junto al estaba una hermosa chica de cabellos entre azul fuerte y negro, era sin duda una chica hermosa, pero de nueva cuenta Shisui recordó donde estaban: en el cielo, a decir verdad todos los que estaban ahí estaban muertos.

-¡Vamos! ¡¿Acaso ese es el recibimiento que le das a tu primo mayor?!

Itachi seguía en shock, simplemente le daba tanta alegría ver a su mejor amigo ¡era como un sueño!, Hinata no paso desapercibida al ver tal emoción de Itachi y se alegro, sinceramente ese encuentro había sido muy bueno aunque tenia la duda de saber quien era ese hombre, por su apariencia era mayor que Itachi, pero hace algunos momentos le había llamado "primo" eso quería decir que al igual que Itachi ese hombre era un Uchiha.

Itachi corrió a abrazar a su amigo, era cierto que eran pocas las veces que daba afecto en público pero ¿Qué más daba? Ya nadie vería sus acciones ya que estaba muerto, y en el cielo todo mundo se enteraba de todo.

-¡Shisui! ¡Que alegría me da verte!-dijo Itachi con un tono de felicidad que se notaba a leguas

Shisui noto que Itachi se encontraba feliz, en vida jamás había notado esa expresión de su primo, en vida…pero bueno, ya no estaban vivos.

-¿Cómo han estado las cosas?-

Itachi bajo la mirada, al parecer los que estaban en el cielo no podían ver lo que sucedía en la Tierra, o es que Shisui quería saber más….

Hinata se sentía un poco incomoda, ya que bueno a decir verdad ella no tenia nada que ver en ese momento especial, pero justamente cuando pensaba eso Itachi se acerco a ella para tomar su mano y acerco a Hinata a donde se encontraba su primo. Shisui se quedo intrigado _-¿Acaso esa chica seria novia de Itachi y ambos murieron? Hmmmm… no, no creo ¿Quién es esta chica? Esos ojos…¡debe ser el byakugan! Entonces a juzgar por su apariencia debe ser una Hyuga –_

-Shisui, te presento a Hinata Hyuga- dijo Itachi mientras sonreía

Hinata ahora si que se sentía a desmayar

-Mucho gusto Hinata-san- dijo Shisui mientras enlazaba su mano con la de Hinata, quien estaba sonrojada por dicha presentación

-Hinata, el es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi primo ¡mi hermano mayor! Shisui Uchiha- añado Itachi orgulloso

-¡En momentos como este como me encantaría tomar Sake!- grito eufórico Shisui causando que algunas personas ajenas a la conversación voltearan a verlos

Hinata vio la acción y recordó que, ya no estaban en un parque donde podían tener discreción ese lugar era lindo y a la vez un poco incomodo ya que todo mundo se veía….

-Shisui-san- dijo Hinata –si usted esta aquí es por que…

Antes de que Hinata dijera algo Shisui la interrumpió

-Veo que eres amiga de Itachi, pues veras en efecto todo el que esta aquí esta….-rio Shisui- ¡muerto!-

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, aun no se acostumbraba a estar muerta y hablar con personas que, un dia tuvo vida propia, familia, sueños, metas, ilusiones y una identidad, todos los que estaban ahí se llamaban por quienes eran antes en vida. Eso era extraño para Hinata quien no se acostumbraba a eso.

-Shisui, no deberías hablarle así a Hinata-chan, ella…-se acerco mas a Shisui- ella aun no se acostumbra es "nueva"-

-¡¿es nueva?!- grito Shisui, causando que Hinata se sonrojara

A Itachi se le había olvidado que su primo era tan escandaloso, cualquier persona que no conociera a "Shunshin no Shisui" (Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante, así le decían en vida por su increíble velocidad) pensarían que Shisui era un completo idiota. Hinata se sonrojo ante el comentario y decidió hablar ¡tenia que romper esa pena! Ya no había ojos que la cuestionaran, por algún motivo se sentía en plena confianza

-Etto…si, soy "nueva" apenas acabo de llegar- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

-¿pero como? Una señorita como usted debería….-

-Bueno, la muerte se da a todas las edades- dijo Hinata interrumpiendo el comentario de Shisui

-Bueno, bueno de cualquier forma no me hubiese imaginado haber encontrado a mi primo aquí….- dijo extrañado Shisui

-A decir verdad yo llegue hace unas horas…en realidad fallecí hace unos 6 meses….

Hinata sabía a que se refería Itachi, habían formado el Escuadrón de Ocho Hombres hacia cerca de medio año para traer de vuelta a Sasuke Uchiha y capturar a Itachi Uchiha pero fue una misión fallida ya que llegaron cuando la pelea estaba terminada.

-Vaya, no pensé que morirías tan pronto Itachi-

-Bueno, a decir verdad todos morimos a tempana edad…yo morí a los 19 años, mientras tu tenias 18 años y después falleces a los 21 –dijo Shisui

-Si…que rápido paso el tiempo-dijo Itachi

-¿y tu hermosa, a que edad falleciste?-dijo Shisui que, por lo regular en vida así se refería a las mujeres

Hinata se sintió incomoda por la pregunta pero al final contesto

-A los 16 años-

Shisui abrió los ojos de par en par, sin duda esa chica había muerto exageradamente joven, muy joven.

-Vaya, Vaya…bueno estamos en confianza pero ¿Qué hacías con Itachi?-dijo Shisui mientras su cara de pervertido salía a la luz

-Etto yo…no conocía a Itachi, mas bien lo conocí en este lugar-

Shisui quedo mas impresionado, Itachi parecía conocer a Hinata desde hace años y resultaba ser que apenas se habían conocido y en un lugar exactamente no propicio para hacer cúmulos sociales.

-¡Shisui!- dijo Itachi mientras le daba un codazo a su primo- no es manera de tratar a Hinata….

-¿pero…si ustedes dos no se conocían como es que…?-

Itachi termino contándole su historia a Shisui de cómo fue que se unió a Akatsuki, la matanza de su clan días después de que el mismo lo asesinara….Hinata quedo horrorizada al escuchar todos los crimines y como es que Itachi había asesinado al hombre que tenia junto a ella y este, trataba a Itachi como un gran hermano a pesar de que el fue el motivo de su muerte…

-¡Hinata-san! ¡No ponga esa cara!- dijo Shisui mientras le explicaba a Hinata porque Itachi se vio obligado a matarlo.

-Bueno, Shisui hace tiempo no te vi por aquí y hoy te veo después de tantos años dime ¿has visto a mis padres?

Shisui asintió

-De hecho para eso vine a buscarte, tienes que ir a verlos- dijo Shisui

Itachi trago saliva, el hecho de ver a sus padres después de tantos años le causaba un sentimiento de nostalgia y remordimiento, miro a Hinata quien al parecer entendió toda la historia de Itachi y ella tomo su mano en señal de que estaba con el, Shisui no paso de desapercibida la acción y vio como Hinata e Itachi se entendían muy bien.

-¿y bien?-dijo Shisui

-Yo… ¡iré a ver a mis padres!-

Los tres caminaron por un largo pasillo, era blanco brillante un blanco que podría haber dejado ciego a cualquier mortal pero siguieron caminando por un túnel

-¿Qué es este lugar?-dijo Hinata intrigada ya que nunca había caminado mas allá de donde ella se encontraba

-Bueno pues aquí es donde están las personas que tienen un poco mas de tiempo de muertas y que esperan a sus familiares

-¿familiares?

-Si, por ejemplo Fugaku y Mikoto esperan a Itachi y a Sasuke…

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, si ese lugar era de familiares que esperaban a sus familias que se encontraban vivas, quizá encontraría a su madre…podría ser una gran posibilidad al final de todo.

Itachi quedo mudo, enfrente de el estaba su madre y su padre

-¡Itachi!- su madre corrió hacia los brazos de su hijo y lo abrazo.

Su padre miraba la escena mientras miraba a la chica que estaba junto a su hijo, a juzgar por esos ojos debería ser una Hyuga

-Madre….- dijo Itachi entre sollozos, ya que jamás se imagino poder volver a ver a sus padres

-¡Hijo! ¡No sabes cuanto te he extrañado y echado de menos!- grito Mikoto

Hinata veía nostalgia la escena, como desearía ella encontrar a su madre, después de todo desde que tenia 5 años no la veía.

Fugaku, quito a Mikoto y abrazo a su hijo, era un abrazo plenamente familiar lleno de emociones, era como ese tipo de encuentros de personas que se encuentran después de años de no verse, pero era raro ya que todos estaban muertos y estaban en el cielo.

Mikoto vio extrañada a la jovencita que acompañaba a su hijo y a su sobrino

-¡Hijo! ¡Me alegra que hayas tenido una novia!- grito eufórica Mikoto haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara al máximo – Mírala, es tan adorable, ¿Cómo te llamas querida?-

-Etto…-Hinata juagaba con sus dedos en verdad estaba tan nerviosa- mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga.

Itachi tomo la mano de Hinata y la miro a los ojos, en realidad Itachi ya se había enamorado de Hinata en menos de lo que cualquiera se pudiese imaginar

Mikoto en sus pensamientos no podía imaginar como es que aquella chica había muerto, se veía tan adorable, no cabía en su cabeza como es que esa chica tan tierna, adorable y hermosa pudiera estar muerta, Fugaku por otra parte veía con ojos severos a Itachi, no se imaginaba que después del atentado contra el Clan, Itachi hubiese podido componer su vida, eso le sonaba bastante ilógico.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Fugaku en tono molesto

-En realidad Hinata y yo nos acabamos de conocer- dijo Itachi mientras una sonrisa sincera le salía de los labios, Mikoto y Fugaku se miraron mutuamente pareciera que, Itachi y Hinata se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo.

Hinata miraba apenada la escena, la verdad es que se sentía tan feliz, tan deseosa de contarle eso a Kurenai y a Neji, pero abrió bien los ojos y sus pensamientos, Neji y Kurenai no estaban ahí…ella ya estaba muerta y aun no podía creérselo, aunque le empezaba a gustar esa vida que llevaba de muerta.

-Hinata Hyuga- dijo Fugaku – yo conocí a su padre y a su tío en algún tiempo, supongo los debe estar buscando ¿cierto?-

Hinata asintió, la verdad es que se sentía feliz pero a la vez estaba intrigada por saber que había sido de su hermana y su tío Hizashi. Fugaku tomo de la muñeca a la niña, mientras Itachi, Shisui y Mikoto los seguían, pronto se dirigieron a un enorme jardín de flores blanquecinas, que eran muy hermosas y ahí sentada estaba su madre y su tío Hizashi, con quien no tuvo mucho contacto ya que murió cuando ella tenia 3 años y dos años después falleció su madre.

Noriko se quedo asombrada, en verdad era su hija….

_-Hinata…¿eres tu? ¡mi hija!-_ Noriko al pensar eso soltó algunas lagrimas y corrió hacia donde estaba su hija, Hinata hizo exactamente lo mismo e Itachi no supo que decir, a la vez se sentía muy feliz de que Hinata hubiese encontrado a su madre.

-¡Hinata!- grito su madre- pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Hinata abrazo a su madre como nunca lo había hecho en vida, mientras observaba a su madre, no quería perder ese recuerdo, ella era muy pequeña cuando su madre se fue…y apenas y recordaba su mirada y ahora que la volvía a ver se daba cuenta de que era tan hermosa, tan dulce

-madre ¿verdad que tú me amaste?-dijo Hinata mientras tiraba lágrimas de alegría

-¡Amor! ¡Claro que te amé! ¡Te amo Hinata!-

Hizashi Hyuga estaba impactado, jamás se imagino encontrarse a su sobrina ahí, y una idea terrorífica la vino a la mente: Neji

-Hizashi-sama- dijo Hinata mientras hacia una reverencia

-Hinata-sama, ha crecido bastante ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-16 años-

Hizashi y Mikoto se miraron, si que habían pasado bastantes años

-¿Cómo esta Neji?- dijo Hizashi preocupado

-No se preocupe Hizashi-sama, Neji-niisan esta bien, el esta….vivo- La palabra "vivo" le costaba trabajo de decir a Hinata aun no se acostumbraba a ese termino.

๑

Itachi platicaba con sus padres de tantas cosas, la 4ª Guerra Ninja y como es que Maadara Uchiha estaba vivo, además de Obito Uchiha a quien creían muerto. Shisui estaba impactado, mientras ellos estaban en ese lugar miles de cosas habían pasado afuera, a decir verdad el tiempo no perdonaba a nadie y ese era el caso, tal parecía que en el cielo todo se quedaba estancado en un dia mientras que a las afueras pasaban miles de cosas como las que narraba Itachi. Por otro lado Hinata recibía miles de preguntas de parte de su tío y por parte de su madre y, Hinata contestaba gustosa todas esas preguntas que a decir verdad no la incomodaban para nada.

En el cielo no había sol ni había luna, siempre había luz y por ese motivo nunca se sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, a decir verdad Hinata no sabia hace cuanto había llegado ahí, pero el tiempo pasaba rápido mientras estaba con sus seres queridos

๑ ๑

Habían pasado ya 2 meses de la muerte de Hinata Hyuga. Konohoa ya se veía mas recuperada, ya que después de la Invasión de Pain la aldea había quedado desecha pero los aldeanos habían puesto de su parte y ahora la aldea lucia totalmente renovada.

Naruto se encontraba entrenando junto a Sasuke, quien ya estaba de vuelta en la aldea, no sin antes Sasuke tuvo que pasar por muchas pruebas para que fuera aceptado de nuevo. Shikamaru y Temari empezaban a tener citas amorosas, que ya no tenían nada que ver con las de la aldea.

Neji entrenaba duro cada dia, pero por algún motivo el nombre de "Hinata Hyuga" había pasado al olvido ya que, Neji entrenaba ahora a Hanabi Hyuga y se encargaba de se seguridad. Hiashi Hyuga estaba feliz de los avances prodigiosos de Hanabi, la heredera del Clan Hyuga.

Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha eran reconocidos a nivel mundial como "Los Nuevos Legendarios Sannin". Por otro lado, Ino había desarrollado nuevos ninjutsus médicos y se empezaba a rumorear que salía con Sai.

Kakashi Hatake ahora cuidaba de Kurenai y de la pequeña hija de esta quien casualmente se llamaba "Hinata". Todo en la aldea parecía seguir su ritmo, todo parecía haber pasado desapercibido aunque, si se notaba que faltaba algo en esa aldea.

Shino y Kiba eran los que mas habían sentido la perdida de Hinata, ahora en las misiones tenían que reclutar algún miembro de otro equipo, que por lo regular terminaba siendo Sai. Y Neji, en el fondo aun recordaba a su prima y sin que nadie se diera cuenta visitaba la tumba de su prima….fuera de eso parecía que el nombre de Hinata Hyuga se había olvidado.

๑ ๑

Hinata e Itachi empezaban a llevarse mejor, por algún motivo ajeno a ellos parecía que ya se conocían desde hacia ya mucho tiempo. Y, surgió un sentimiento mutuo que no se podían explicar. Amor.

Cada segundo que pasaba, Itachi se sentía mas identificado con el silencio y sonrojo de Hinata era como si estuviesen destinados a estar juntos, como si la muerte los hubiese unido, con el pasar de los días el amor iba creciendo.

-Hinata…- dijo Itachi mientras estaba cerca de ella

-Itachi yo….

En ese momento Itachi estaba dispuesto a darle un beso a Hinata Hyuga, pero sucedió algo extraño, era como si una fuerza misteriosa los hubiese repelido y los alejo mutuamente. Hinata estaba asustada e Itachi no encontraba el motivo por el cual se separaron. Ante ellos apareció un Ángel, este si era un Ángel ya que tenia el pelo, ojos y vestuario blancos.

-¿Qué se suponía que hacían?-dijo el Ángel con una mirada severa que apuntaba a Hinata y a Itachi

Hinata e Itachi se sonrojaron, ¿Qué en el cielo no podían estar en libertad? Itachi había visto numerosas veces como su madre besaba a su padre en ese lugar ¿Por qué ellos no podían hacerlo?

-Hmp, bien…mi nombre es Harumi, soy la guardiana del amor en este cielo- dijo con firmeza- y bien, creo han infringido una regla muy importante

Itachi y Hinata se miraban confundidos

-Hmp, a juzgar por sus caras no deben de entender nada bien…- dijo Harumi mientras sacaba un pequeño libro- Regla numero 132, fracción C "ningún muerto puede besar a otro muerto sin que hayan tenido un recuerdo en vida"

Itachi y Hinata se miraron intrigados, a decir verdad únicamente se habían conocido en el cielo, jamás en persona es mas…nunca se habían visto en vida, pero ahora se querían como nunca imaginaron quererse

-Hmp…¡no pongan esa cara!- dijo Harumi- Bien, el caso es que ustedes dos en vida no tuvieron nada que ver…es un caso extraño ya que ustedes dos han creado un sentimiento muy fuerte que, debieron haber formado en vida.

-¿en vida?- dijo Hinata confundida

-Vaya, vaya, creo tendré que explicarles con mas calma…. Ustedes dos en vida nunca tuvieron un contacto, es mas… ¡jamás se conocieron en vida!, pero cada persona tiene su destino y por un motivo ajeno uno de ustedes dos rompió con ese destino y eso hizo que su "futuro" se viera envuelto en esto…Hmp, para ser mas precisos ustedes desde que nacieron en vida estuvieron destinados a estar juntos pero….-

Itachi interrumpió, la verdad ese asunto lo estaba intrigando y exaltando

-¿pero que?-

Harumi parecía verdaderamente molesta, a pesar de ser un ángel estaba molesta…

-Bien, sin mas interrupciones ¡por favor!, bien, como les decía uno de los dos rompió con ese destino y ocasiono que su amor no se consumara en vida, a decir verdad…ustedes estaban destinado a tener una vida juntos en vida y no en la muerte…¿no es curioso que ustedes dos se lleven bien y se quieran de la nada? Y bueno…son jóvenes y bueno…a cada pareja se le da un espíritu o un ángel que los cuida a los dos y yo estuve encargada de ustedes desde que nacieron pero en fin, ustedes crearon su destino…por ejemplo Tu- señalo a Hinata- siempre fuiste la sombra de tu hermana cuando bien pudiste sobresalir y eso ocasiono que te interesaras en Naruto Uzumaki y tu- señalo a Itachi- si hubieses pensando en ti, y hubieses pensado mas alternativas hubiese evitado la matanza de tu clan y eso, fue un factor importante que cambio tu vida si no hubieses hecho eso…tu y Hinata estuvieran vivos en este preciso momento.

Itachi y Hinata quedaron helados, nunca se imaginaron que estuvieran destinados a estar juntos

-Pero que se le va hacer, están muertos- dijo Harumi

-¿pero entonces porque no nos podemos amar en este mundo?- dijo Hinata intrigada

-Bueno, hasta que formulan una buena pregunta, bien ya sabiendo que están muertos y sabiendo que nunca se vieron en vida por el destino que ustedes eligieron esa es la condena.

De repente, apareció una nube de polvo, a Itachi le trajo nostalgia eso ya que por lo general una nube de polvo aparecía cuando alguien hacia una invocación.

Apareció entre ellos un Ángel, tenía una bola de cristal y era mucho mas alta que Harumi, a diferencia de ella era un Ángel que tenia un vestido de colores y tenia ojos color marrón, su nombre era Hikari Haru (Luz de Primavera).

Itachi y Hinata miraban sorprendidos, de repente a Itachi se le ocurre usar su chakra pero se dio cuenta de que no podía, justamente hasta ese punto se dio cuenta de que no podía usar su chakra y era como si jamás hubiese sido un ninja.

-Hikari-sama- dijo Harumi mientras se arrodillaba.

Hikari Haru miro a los dos jóvenes y vio a Harumi quien estaba apenada por su previo comportamiento

-Harumi, te he dicho que no trates así a las personas – dijo Hikari noblemente – puedes retirarte

-Pero…pero…-

-Ya te llamare después-

Un silencio se hizo presente Itachi y Hinata no entendían para nada que significaba todo aquel alboroto, ellos pensaron que el cielo era un lugar tranquilo que carecía de "jefes" o "mandatarios"

-Hola, mi nombre es Hikari Haru, soy la representante de mantener el orden en el cielo.-dijo amablemente- siento mucho el comportamiento de Harumi pero ella es un poco impulsiva para comunicar las cosas-

Itachi y Hinata estaban apenados, asustados, confundidos, miles de emociones les pasaban

-Bien, como ya les explico Harumi ustedes estaban destinados a estar juntos pero bueno, ya sabemos su situación ahora bien…como se darán cuenta en este lugar vienen a parar ninjas de todas las naciones y algunos que no fueron ninjas pero murieron como si lo fueran, los ninjas que no cumplieron con alguno de sus propósitos se fueron al lugar gobernado por mi hermana gemela Takako Yami (Halcón de las tinieblas) bueno, ustedes dos en vista de que se conocieron en el cielo y no en vida no podrán mostrar caricias físicas, es decir besos entre otras cosas. Pero…. En fin he recibido ordenes de Shinigami-sama las cuales dice que su muerte no era necesaria que incluso el admite que nunca debió haber ocurrido su muerte.

-Eso significa que….- dijo Itachi para si mismo, pero lo dijo en voz alta

-Eso significa que deben dejar este lugar, si es que quieren amarse pero….hay una condición, o mas bien varias condiciones…..

-¿Cuáles Hikari Haru?- dijo Hinata

-Bien, el Dios Shinigami quiere de vuelta sus almas en vida, pero hay una serie de condiciones la primera es que deben despedirse de sus familiares en este mundo…ya cuando llegue en verdad su tiempo los volverán a ver.

Itachi paso saliva…era difícil tener que despedirse de nuevo de su madre y de su padre…muy difícil

-La otra condición es que…sus recuerdos de este lugar serán borrados e incluso olvidaran que se conocen

-¿Cómo?-dijo Hinata

-Bueno, ustedes regresaran a una etapa de su vida, y todo lo que sucedió en este tiempo no pasará…ya lo entenderán después, el punto es que no recordaran nada de lo sucedido hasta el momento, retrocederán en el tiempo junto a las personas que probablemente murieron y arrastraron en su destino.

Itachi frunció el ceño

-Bueno, la única condición para que sigan vivos es que logren mantener ese amor que en la muerte se tienen…creo que aquí es diferente en vez de "hasta que la muerte los separé" será "hasta que la vida los separé".

-¿O sea que nos tenemos que volver a enamorar?-

-No precisamente, pero si así lo entiendes, eso debe ser….esa es la única manera con la que pueden regresar a la vida, es una segunda oportunidad…a decir verdad a nadie se le había dado esta oportunidad

-¿y porque no la dan a nosotros?-dijo Hinata intrigada

-Bueno…porque ustedes tienen un amor que va mas allá de lo que este mundo puede entender, este es el mundo de la Luz…un mundo diferente al mundo del amor y la indiferencia…ese es asunto del mundo de la vida.

-Pe…pero… ¿no recordaremos nada de lo vivido y hasta ahora?-pregunto Hinata

-Hmp, bueno recordaran hasta donde regresen en el tiempo, lo demás desde luego no lo recordaran…es como si despertaran cuando tienen 3 años, desde luego recordaran días pasados pero desde luego que no sabrá que pasara cuando tengan 12 años… ¿me explico?-

-Hai…pero si por algún motivo no podemos encontrar nuestro destino… ¿Qué pasaría?-dijo Hinata

-Bueno, es imposible que no logren estar juntos ya que están marcados por el hilo rojo, invisible este conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper, así que es imposible que no se encuentren….-dijo Hikari Haru

Itachi estaba sorprendido, creyó que esa era una leyenda que no existía…

-Entonces ¿estamos unidos por tal hilo rojo invisible?

-Así es, así que dense prisa…es momento de que se vayan a vivir la vida- dijo sonriente

_-Madre, Padre No tengo nada en contra de ustedes y seguramente los echaré de menos- _pensó Itachi en un suspiro

Hinata miro con ojos de amor a Itachi mientras le decía

-Ya veras que todo saldrá bien Itachi-

-Eso espero Hina-chan…

-No olvides que te amo…

-Ni tú olvides que eres lo más importante….

De repente, apareció una bola de cristal y había un gran agujero que conducía a un gran abismo…

¡Hola! En fin, el capitulo anterior me tuvo un tanto decepcionada conmigo misma, pero soy de las personas que no borran sus errores sino que los erradica y decidí hacer esta capitulo con mucha mas calma y para compensar que el otro capitulo estuvo corto lo hice mas largo…además lo ameritaba la ocasión.

Me tome el atrevimiento de hacer referencia a la leyenda japonesa del hilo rojo, la cual me parecía que era buena incluirla. Espero sus reviews, comentarios y que me digan todo lo que sienten por este fic, en lo personal estoy satisfecha por mi trabajo

Agradezco a Cuervo Ryoko, ya que ha estado conmigo leyendo este y el fic de ¿amor o hermandad? Te agradezco por seguir mis fics y espero que este sea de tu agrado, en fin…la historia se pondrá interesante y tratare de plasmar todas mis emociones en cada letra que plasme, ya que no escribo para mi, escribo para ustedes. Cambie el nombre a "Afterlife" ya que también me inspire en la canción de Avenged Sevenfold que lleva ese nombre y muestra una situación similar a la que estoy plasmando en este fic, sin mas me despido esperando que tengan un bonito dia y recuerden el proverbio del hilo rojo: «Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper».


	4. No pain or sign of time

**No pain or sign of time.**

_-__Capitulo__ 4-_

"_No pain or sign of time. So out of place don't wanna stay, I feel wrong and that's my sign. I've made up my mind. Gave me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye .Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life"_

"_(Ni dolor, ni señal de tiempo._

_Tan fuera de lugar no quiero estar, me siento mal y esa es mi señal_

_He tomado mi decisión. Me diste tu mano pero me di cuenta de que solo quiero decir adiós. Por favor entiende que tengo que irme y continuar con mi vida.)"_

๑

๑

Era un dia soleado para ser invierno. Noriko Hyuga estaba un poco nerviosa, hoy era el dia en que su esposo, Hiashi Hyuga presentaría al Souke a su pequeña hija Hinata, quien apenas cumplía 3 años de edad. Noriko estaba nerviosa ya que siempre había sido tímida y a veces se preguntaba como era que Hiashi se pudo fijar en ella.

De repente una pequeña niña miraba a su madre, era pequeña y tenia un gran rubor en sus mejillas, tenia el pelo corto mientras que dos mechones marcaban perfectamente bien su rostro, era muy hermosa.

-Okaasan…- dijo la pequeña niña

-Hinata-chan ¿estas nerviosa?-

La pequeña niña asintió con la cabeza ¡claro que estaba nerviosa!, a decir verdad nunca había conocido a nadie del Souke, alguna ocasión su padre le había explicado que el Clan Hyuga se dividía en dos: el Bouke, que era la familia principal donde ella era la heredera y el Souke que era la familia secundaria donde el "líder", por así llamarlo era su tío Hizashi Hyuga.

-Okaasan ¿veremos a Hizashi-san?

-Así es Hinata-chan, veremos a tu tío Hizashi y a tu primo mayor Neji

-¿Neji?- dijo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba

-Vamos querida, no seas tan nerviosa- dijo Noriko mientras de igual manera se sonrojaba, Hinata se parecía mucho a ella ,ambas eran como dos gotas de agua y las dos eran muy tímidas.

Su padre estaba en la puerta principal del Clan, era el dia 27 de diciembre, enfrente de el estaba su hermano gemelo Hizashi Hyuga junto a su pequeño hijo Neji Hyuga.

-Otousan ¿el es mi tío?- dijo Neji mientras miraba a su padre

-Neji-kun, deberías de darle mas respeto a Hiashi-sama, mira… ¿ves la niña que esta junto a esa señora?- dijo Hizashi en un susurro a su pequeño hijo quien tenia 4 años.

-Hai- asintió Neji

-Bueno, ella es tu tía Noriko, ella es madre de tu prima menor Hinata…

-¿verdad que es muy bonita otousan?

Hizashi miro a su hijo con temor, el sabia que le pasaría a su hijo. Neji jamás había visto esa mirada en su padre pero decidió que era mejor dejarlo así…

Hiashi se acercó a su hermano, mientras Hizashi hacia lo mismo. Ambos se saludaron

-Hizashi, te presento a la heredera del Clan, Hinata Hyuga-

Hinata se sintió muy apenada, por lo regular nunca salía de su cuarto y era de esas niñas que siempre eran calladas y reservadas. Hizashi miro a la niña, se veía tan indefensa y pequeña.

Noriko miro a su esposo una vez mas, como queriéndole decir con la mirada si estaba seguro de lo que iba hacer, en lo personal Noriko nunca estuvo de acuerdo con lo del "sello" que les imponían al Souke. Nunca estaría de acuerdo y el hecho de saber que su sobrino padecería de ello le llenaba de tristeza su corazón.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla, Hinata-sama- dijo Hizashi

Hinata asintió con la cabeza mientras es escondía atrás de su padre. Neji por un lado encontró simpática a la pequeña niña

-Hinata-chan- dijo Neji con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, de inmediato Hizashi le dio un codazo a su hijo ya que esa no era la manera en la que se debería dirigir a su prima, que mas que su prima a partir del dia de hoy seria su "protegida" la persona a la que tenia que proteger con su vida si fuera necesario.

-Lo siento…Hinata-sama- dijo Neji mientras veía los ojos de su tío Hiashi Hyuga al ver la falta de respeto.

-No…no te p-preocupes Neji-niisan- dijo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba

-Bien-dijo Hiashi Hyuga- Es momento, Neji acompáñame por favor- dijo mientras Hizashi soltaba la mano de su pequeño. Aquel dia marcarian su vida con el "sello del pájaro enjaulado"

๑

Habían pasado ya dos años después de aquel acontecimiento en donde Neji había recibido el sello del pájaro enjaulado, días después de ello Hinata fue raptada por ninjas de la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes y, su padre Hiashi Hyuga había asesinado a los raptores de su hija, en respuesta quisieron la vida de Hiashi Hyuga para así evitar un conflicto interno, al no quedar otra opción, Hizashi Hyuga se ofreció para ir en nombre de su hermano y así proteger al Souke. Neji después de eso se portó distante, frio y hasta grosero con Hinata ya que la culpaba de la muerte innecesaria de su padre, quedando Neji al cuidado de su tío Hiashi pero siempre manteniendo la posición de miembro de la familia secundaria. Noriko, madre de Hinata acababa de dar a luz a un nuevo miembro del Souke, Hanabi Hyuga.

Su padre estaba muy orgulloso por el acontecimiento. Hinata tenia 5 años cuando su hermana nació, desde luego que eso ocasionó que ella ya no fuera la única en ese Clan ya que las miradas estaban puestas en su hermana menor.

Por algún motivo, Hinata se sentía sola como si algo le faltase ¿pero que?, se suponía lo tenia todo, era heredera del Clan mas privilegiado de Konohoa, la familia mas rica, de mejores costumbres además de ser la heredera. Pero algo le faltaba, una sensación bastante extraña.

Los días pasaron y a su madre, Noriko le detectaron una enfermedad crónica que era imposible detener. Su muerte era segura.

Apenas Hiahsi Hyuga se enteró de la enfermedad de su esposa, cayó en una severa depresión, ignorando completamente a su hija, quien ignoraba lo que pasaba en esa casa. Por lo regular Hinata siempre estaba en el patio apachurrando flores y mirando hacia el cielo en busca de algo o de alguien. Hinata siempre buscaba los brazos de su Okaasan, ya que con ella se sentía segura y sentía que era la única persona que no le hacia miradas raras en ese Clan. Un dia, sin previo aviso, de la noche a la mañana su madre murió.

Ese dia su padre estuvo de muy mal genio, su hermana Hanabi quien apenas tenia meses de nacida lloraba como nunca antes había llorado, su primo Neji quien de por si era muy seco con ella la ignoraba.

Hinata sintió un nudo en la garganta y sintió como si el corazón le doliera, por primera vez en su vida lloró en silencio.

๑

-¡Hinata!- te he dicho mil veces que no debes bajar la guardia- suspiró Hiashi- ¡eres un caso perdido! ¡Eres una fracasada!

-otousan, pro-prometo ha-hacerlo mejor ¡en verdad!- dijo Hinata profundamente apenada

-Ya llevas meses con el taijutsu básico y no puedes dominarlo, eres una vergüenza Hinata, inclusive Hanabi quien tiene una edad menor que tú puede dominar mejor el taijutsu ¡eres una vergüenza!- dijo Hiashi mientras se retiraba

_-¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien? ¿Por qué mi otousan no ve lo mucho que me esfuerzo? ¡Porque no soy fuerte! ¿Por qué estoy llorando de nuevo?_

Los pensamientos de Hinata se vieron interrumpidos cuando entró un joven de pelo castaño, mucho más alto que ella y tenia un protector de Konohoa en la frente

-Quizá debería ocuparse a otras cosas Hinata-sama. Usted no sirve para kunoichi de Konohoa, su padre debería considerar darse por vencido en su entrenamiento.

-Neji-niisan…

Neji salió de la gran sala donde se encontraba anteriormente Hinata entrenando con su padre. Hinata sentía como el corazón se le oprimía, así que decidió dar una vuelta ¡esta vez si podría salirse a escondidas de su clan!.

๑

Era de las primeras veces que Hinata lograba salir del barrio del Clan Hyuga sola, a decir verdad era la primera vez que podía estar a sola. Ya era momento, tenia 7 años de edad y se sentía lo suficientemente capaz como para poder caminar fuera del barrio de su clan. A lo lejos veía como niños y niñas de su edad se divertían jugando, otros niños jugaban a ser ninjas, se les veía ya que cada uno había construido armas ninjas de cartón. Hinata veía todo eso y le agradaba por un momento deseo unirse a su juego pero. después se dió cuenta que ella jamás había jugado a eso y, además le daba miedo acercarse a esos niños, de todos los chicos que había visto uno le llamó la atención. Ese chico estaba observando jugar a alguien jugar futbol shinobi (una especie de futbol soccer pero donde los niños pueden usar ninjutsu a su favor, con tal de no herir a nadie) Hinata vio mas allá de ese chico, tendría quizá unos 13 o 12 años y portaba un protector de Konohoa. Hinata sonrió seguro ese chico era lo suficientemente fuerte…cosa que ella sentía que no.

Se sentó a observar como el árbol de cerezo tiraba sus hermosas flores, eso le encantaba. Años atrás, ella y su madre se dedicaban al cultivo y cuidado del jardín de su Clan, con el tiempo Hinata lo seguía haciendo aunque eso le traía recuerdos de su madre que a la vez no quería recordar por que dolía, claro que dolía.

_-¿Quién es esa niña? Se ve tan solitaria… es raro que no juegue con los demás chicos…a juzgar por esos ojos debe ser una Hyuga….- _pensó para si mismo Itachi quien seguía observando como jugaba su hermano menor, Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi se acercó poco a poco a esa niña quien estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol de cerezos.

-Hola- le dijo Itachi mientras le sonreía, Hinata se sonrojo demasiado, era bastante raro que alguien que no fuera de su clan le hablara, ni siquiera en la Academia Ninja hablaba con otros chicos desde luego que no fueran su primo y eso a duras penas, ya que su primo la trataba como escoria.

-H-hola- dijo Hinata mientras observaba a ese niño

-¿Por qué no juegas con los demás? ¿No te agrada el juego?- dijo Itachi

-Etto- dijo Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos- No puedo jugar

-¿estas lastimada?- dijo Itachi preocupado de que la niña que tenia enfrente de el tuviera algo

-N-no- dijo Hinata

-Bueno, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha ¿y tú, como te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Hi-Hinata Hyuga

-Oh vaya… supongo vas en la Academia Ninja

-Si- dijo Hinata con un leve sonrojo, cosa que Itachi encontró adorable e inocente.

-¿Sabes? Mi hermano va en la Academia Ninja, se llama Sasuke

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?-preguntó intrigada Hinata

-Si, él es mi otouto

Hinata se quedó callada un buen tiempo, mientras Itachi la seguía mirando, por alguna razón encontró algo adorable en esa pequeña niña. Él tenia 12 años y esa chica apenas tenia 7 años, la edad que su hermano Sasuke

De repente, Tokuma Hyuga iba corriendo hacia donde estaba Hinata

-¡Hinata-sama!- gritó preocupado

Hinata volvió la mirada hacia donde la llamaban, su sueño de estar libre por un momento se había agotado pero, se sentía feliz de que por fin pudo conocer lo que había detrás del distrito Hyuga, incluso conoció a una nueva persona, Itachi Uchiha

Itachi miró un poco confundido la acción, conocía a Tokuma Hyuga. Por increíble que pareciera, ambos trabajaban juntos algunas veces en misiones, pero le sorprendió mas como es que le llamaban "sama" a Hinata.

-Lo-lo siento Itachi-san, me tengo que ir ¡adiós!- dijo Hinata mientras corría hacia donde estaba Tokuma Hyuga

Itachi sintió una rara sensación que ni el mismo pudo expresar, él era un chico que había crecido demasiado rápido se rumoreaba que el próximo año seria miembro del Escuadrón ANBU y seria sin duda el miembro mas joven, además de que se graduó de chunnin a la edad de 5 años. Él no tuvo tiempo de infancia y, por algún motivo notó que a esa niña le estaban quitando la infancia ¿Por qué?

-Hinata-sama, nos ha preocupado mucho- dijo Tokuma a la pequeña niña

-Lo-lo siento mu-mucho- dijo Hinata mientras tartamudeaba

-Hiashi-sama la esta esperando en su oficina, debe ir a verlo- indico Tokuma a la pequeña niña

๑

Hiashi Hyuga fruncía el ceño, era la primera y ultima vez que su hija se escaparía de esa manera del distrito del Clan Hyuga. Además, estaba molesto, las notas del ultimo bimestre de la Academia Ninja no eran nada buenas, es cierto que había sacado 8 en todo pero no era como Neji Hyuga quien, a pesar de ser de la rama secundaria había sacado 10 en absolutamente todo, estaba decepcionado profundamente de Hinata y la consideraba ya un caso perdido.

-Hinata- dijo su padre cuando la vio entrar- ¡¿Dónde estabas metida?!

-Lo lo siento padre…yo…estaba….-

-¡Hinata! ¡Colmas mi paciencia!, ya me arte que siempre te excuses y pidas perdón por todo lo que haces ¿sabes? ¡Eso es un defecto!, eres demasiado gentil… además de ser un caso perdido para mí y para el Clan.

Hinata sentía de nuevo ese nudo recorriendo su garganta, últimamente lo sentía a todo momento ya no le sorprendía sentir esa opresión en el pecho mientras hablaba con alguien del Clan Hyuga. Clan que "supuestamente debía evitar que ella estuviera en riesgo" si tan sólo supieran que ella sufría por culpa de quienes decían protegerla. Sin embargo siempre mostraba una sonrisa cálida en todo momento, incluso, mostraba esa sonrisa a aquellos que la herían, siempre sonreía ante todo, nunca dejaba ver sus lagrimas aunque quisieran salir, aunque quisiera gritar de dolor ella siempre sonreía.

๑

๑

-Itachi- dijo Fugaku Uchiha al ver que su hijo bajaba de su cuarto.

-¿Qué sucede otousan?

-Bueno, hoy es el día en que Sasuke se gradúa y me es imposible asistir a la ceremonia, podría asistir a la comida que se celebra pero no puedo asistir a la entrega finales de documentos. Por ello te pido de favor que asistas-

Itachi miró a su padre, tan sólo él tenia 13 años, es cierto que amaba a su pequeño otouto con todo su corazón pero, esas eran obligaciones de su padre , pero sin reprochar asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de todo no se perdería ver como su hermano recibiría sus primeras calificaciones de la Academia Ninja. Y, después de ello entraría al Segundo Nivel para, finalmente entrar al Nivel 3 donde les asignaran un equipo donde debería hacer misiones. Itachi nunca paso por ello, así que quería que su hermano Sasuke lo disfrutará al máximo.

-¡Niisan!- gritó Sasuke a lo lejos.

Sasuke, ya tenía 8 años sin embargo Itachi era su modelo a seguir, su hermano, un héroe para su vista, el shinobi mas poderoso, claro…también Shisui, su primo mayor de Itachi y de él. Era poderoso pero, sin duda Itachi ocupaba un lugar enorme en su corazón.

-Creo que alguien debe ir a recoger sus papeles de preparación del Nivel I de la Academia Ninja-dijo Itachi sonriendo

-¡Niisan! ¿Verdad que me acompañaras?-

-Desde luego otouto, no me perdería por nada ver como se gradúa mi pequeño, ven aquí- dijo Itachi mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la frente

-¡Auch! ¡Ya verás que cuando sea grande con ese protector ninja no me podrás ni tocar!- dijo Sasuke

-¡Hay que ver!-

Itachi llevaba cargando de caballito a su otouto, lo quería más que a nadie en ese mundo. Pero detrás de esa sonrisa de Itachi se escondía un mundo de sentimientos ocultos que nadie podía imaginar, él apenas había sido transferido a ANBU pero no por gusto, sino porque era doble espía…servía a Konohoa mientras servía al Clan Uchiha. El clan Uchiha siempre había estado en busca de poder desde tiempos inmemorables, desde tiempos en que el Clan Senju y el Clan Uchiha hicieron un pacto, pero todo se agudizó cuando sucedió el ataque de Kyubi hacia ya 8 años a Konohoa. Como el hombre enmascarado que causó tal tragedia se hizo llamar "Maadara Uchiha" todos estaban en contra del Clan diciendo que eran unos traidores, entre otras cosas, por ese mismo motivo habían sido destituidos muchos miembros del ANBU. Además de que el 3er Hokage para darle gusto al Clan Hyuga mandó a vivir en las fronteras a todo el Clan Uchiha como si fueran unos delincuentes, desde luego que eso no cayó en gracia para Fugaku Uchiha, quien era líder del Clan Uchiha, pero era imposible hacer algo al respecto, de hecho el Tercer Hokage pusó al mando de la Policía de Konohoa a Fugaku Uchiha y a miembros del Clan Uchiha, cosa que irritó bastante al Clan Hyuga, ya que ellos decían que eran fieles a Konohoa y nunca se les había privilegiado de ese modo. Desde ese tiempo Fugaku y Hiahsi tuvieron muchas disputas por ver quién era el Clan más fuerte e importante de Konohoa, pero tal parecía que con el pasar de los años todo se había olvidado, cuando en realidad no era así, por eso, Itachi servía de doble espía, técnicamente a ojos de cualquier persona traicionaba a su Clan, a su familia, al Clan Uchiha. Pero las cosas no iban por ese rumbo, desde pequeño le había tocado la 3era Guerra Mundial Shinobi y tuvo que aprender a ser fuerte mientras veía cuerpos de personas tiradas en el piso, mientras no sabia si mañana estaría vivo o si sus padres vivirán para la noche. Todo era dolor, ese era el mundo shinobi. Lo peor era la misión que posiblemente le asignarían, tenia miedo. La misión podría consistir en aniquilar a todo su Clan para así evitar un golpe de estado interno, ya que todos apuntaban a su padre y como Itachi servía de doble herramienta tanto para Konohoa y para su Clan, debía proteger lo que su voluntad de fuego señalaba, la aldea de Konohoa.

Itachi cada noche se guardaba ese secreto que lo carcomía, no sabia cuando le dirían en ANBU esa orden, tenia miedo, el jamás quiso estar en ANBU y jamás quiso la vida que le tocó, pero ese era su destino como shinobi, pero al ver a su otouto sonreír era como si hubiese esperanza. Sasuke era el motivo por el cual Itachi seguía de pie y seguía luchando sin caer en falsos pasos, el simple hecho de salvar a su pequeño otouto pasara lo que pasara era su prioridad ante todas las cosas de ese mundo, Sasuke Uchiha lo era todo para el.

Mientras Itachi pensaba en todas las cosas que lo atormentaban, no se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado a la Academia.

Sasuke estaba alado suyo como queriendo decir "miren todos, este es mi hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha".

Todas las miradas estaban puestas en Sasuke e Itachi mientras entraban a un salón donde se encontraba Iruka-sensei. Las niñas murmuraban entre si de lo guapo que era Sasuke e incluso algunas chicas mayores se emocionaban al ver a Itachi Uchiha quién era un adolescente de 13 años.

Todas encontraban adorable a ese dúo de hermanos.

Itachi se sentó junto a su hermano mientras escuchaba una platica de Iruka-sensei dirigida hacia los padres y tutores de los alumnos. Todos lo miraban a él, como queriéndole decir _"¿Dónde esta el padre de Sasuke_?" pero no le importaba, su hermano lo era todo para él y en lo absoluto le importaban esas miradas y esos comentarios.

-_Uchiha Sasuke-_ dijo Iruka mientras entregaba una boleta de calificaciones a Itachi Uchiha - _¡Felicitaciones Uchiha-san!-_

Itachi sonrió, sin duda era el "adulto adolescente "mas joven que se encontraba en ese salón todos los demás eran jefes de familia y se encontraba una que otra madre de familia como Tsume Inuzuka. Fijó sus miradas a otros miembros y, encontró al Clan Aburame, al Clan Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara e incluso se encontró con Hiashi Hyuga quien tenia alrededor a sus dos _¿hijos?,_ Itachi frunció el ceño, desde luego que esa era la chica que hace un año se encontró mientras estaba en la sombra de un árbol de cerezos, era irreconocible confundirla, tenia ese mismo corte de cabello y un kimono muy bonito, era muy adorable esa niña, pero el chico de junto no parecía su hermano quizá era algún pariente porque tenían el mismo tipo de ojos.

Itachi observó la boleta de su hermano. Tenia puros dieces a excepción de una pequeña nota que decía _"debe afianzar el trabajo en equipo" _fuera de eso toda su boleta era impecable, sin duda Itachi se sentía orgulloso de ser su hermano.

A la salida se organizó una comida con todos los estudiantes que habían concluido su nivel I de preparación en la Academia Ninja. Itachi se sentó con su hermano en una mesa en lo que su madre llegaba. A Itachi se le hizo interesante ver a un pequeño niño de la misma edad que su hermano sentado en un columpio, lucia solitario con una mirada de tristeza. Sasuke se levantó serio de su lugar ya que muchas niñas le hacían preguntas, cosa que lo irritaba completamente. Así que decidió dar una vuelta. Itachi decidió seguir a su hermano, no es que fuera su sombra o que fuera su guardaespaldas pero en sí era poco el tiempo que convivía con su otouto, el trabajo en ANBU lo consumía totalmente.

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke

Itachi quedó sorprendido, después de todo ese niño era hijo del 4to Hokage, si bien ese era un secreto que pocos sabían .Itachi no podía divulgarlo así que miró al pequeño niño que veía fijamente a su hermano

-Sasuke- dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo que saltaba de su columpio

-Hmp ¡ahora si te ganaré en carreras!-gritó Sasuke

Naruto quedó anonado

-¡Eso es trampa Sasuke!-

Itachi vio graciosa la escena, al parecer su hermano había retado al Uzumaki a una carrera pero se dió cuenta de que Naruto había dejado caer su boleta de calificaciones, el rostro de Itachi palideció al ver sus pésimas notas, se sorprendió que siendo hijo del 4to Hokage no hubiese heredado su poder pero después se sintió culpable por esos pensamientos ya que, a diferencia de Sasuke, Naruto había crecido solo sin el amor de un hermano o de padres . Eso sin duda debió haber influido en sus notas pero le llamó la atención que tenia un 10 en "velocidad" Itachi rió para si mismo, eso si había heredado del 4to Hokage quien se hacia llamar "el relámpago amarillo de Konohoa" por su gran velocidad, ahora comprendía porque Sasuke lo retaba a carreras de velocidad.

๑

Mikoto había llegado junto a su esposo Fugaku a la comida que se celebraba cada año como graduación, en este caso iban a la graduación de su hijo Sasuke.

-Itachi ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?- preguntó Mikoto preocupada al ver que Sasuke no se encontraba

-No te preocupes Okaasan, mi otouto esta jugando con un amigo- dijo Itachi con una enorme sonrisa mientras le entregaba la boleta de calificaciones a su padre.

-Hmp- dijo Fugaku –No está nada mal-

-¿Y esa boleta Itachi?- dijo Mikoto intrigada

-Ah, esto- dijo Itachi mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Es que el amigo de mi hermano salió tan rápido a jugar que dejó caer la boleta, se trata de Naruto Uzumaki

Mikoto sonrió, hacia mucho tiempo que no escuchaba el apellido Uzumaki, era sin duda el apellido de su amiga Kushina, quién era esposa del 4to Hokage

-¿Podemos incluirlo en la cena Okaasan?- dijo Itachi

-Desde luego cariño, los amigos de Sasuke serian como mis hijos aunque puf, debo admitir que Sasuke no es un chico que haga muchos amigos-

Como si hubiesen invocado a Sasuke y a Naruto, estos aparecieron en una nube de polvo mientras empujaban a algunos niños que se interponían en su camino

-¡Gané!- gritó eufórico Naruto

-¡No es cierto, gané yo!- dijo Sasuke enojado

Itachi vió adorable esa acción al ver a Sasuke enojado a decir verdad debía reconocer que el Uzumaki había ganado a pesar de que Sasuke había hecho una pequeña trampa de arrancar antes. Debía reconocer que el Uzumaki era rápido.

-Otouto, no seas envidioso…Naruto ha ganado- dijo Itachi a sabiendas de que su hermano se enojaría y demostraría un ataque de celos.

-¿Ves, ves? – dijo Naruto mientras sacaba la lengua

-Hmp….- Sasuke vio a su madre y a su padre quienes estaban sentados, su madre había preparado onigris, no por nada esa era la comida favorita de Sasuke.

Naruto miró nostálgico, el nunca se había sentado a comer en familia así que decidió marcharse pero de pronto sintió como si algo le faltase ¡su boleta!.

-Sasuke ¿has visto mi boleta de calificaciones?- dijo Naruto un poco pálido...

-Aquí esta Naruto- dijo Itachi sonriente…

-Oh…arigato Itachi- dijo Naruto

-¿sabes? Debes mejorar eso de shurikenjutsu, además de no bajar la guardia- dijo Itachi sonriente

-Hmp- dijo Sasuke en tono celoso

-Naruto ¿te gustaría quedarte a comer?-dijo Mikoto Uchiha.

Naruto se sintió muy feliz, era la primera vez en sus 8 años de vida que comería en familia, aquello le agradó bastante y aceptó de inmediato…aunque Sasuke no se veía de buena cara pero, en el fondo Naruto era el único amigo que tenia Sasuke de verdad.


	5. Fallen into this place

**Fallen into this place**

_-Capitulo 5-_

"Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway"

("Caído en este lugar, dándote una pequeña probada de tu otra vida, así que quédate, volverás de todas formas")

๑

๑

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Sasuke se graduó del Nivel I de la Academia Ninja, era todo un orgullo para Itachi, pero a la vez sentía miedo no sabia que dia le dirían que debía asesinar a todo su Clan, tenia que ser fuerte por su hermano y así lo haría pero a la vez le preocupaba esa nota pequeña que había en la boleta de su hermano 'debe reforzar el trabajo en equipo' era cierto que sus padres habían decidido no tener un tercer hijo y como era Sasuke seguro ardería en celos así que 'un nuevo hermano Uchiha' no era la opción, Fugaku al parecer había ignorado esa nota por completo pero Itachi no, pensaba que por lo menos esos días podría estar con su hermano porque tenia algunos días de descanso pero se rumoreaba que ahora tendría que ser líder del escuadrón ANBU a la edad de 13 años, le preocupaba Sasuke. Por ese mismo motivo decidió hablar con su padre sobre la situación de Sasuke. Camino hacia donde estaba su padre, leyendo el periódico como ya era su costumbre del diario.

-Otousan- se escucho decir a Itachi.

-¿Qué sucede Itachi?- dijo Fugaku mientras se acomodaba en su silla de estar

-Quisiera hablar con usted, si me lo permite-

-Claro, siéntate- Fugaku dejó de leer su periódico y lo puso al lado suyo, miró con seriedad a Itachi eran pocas las veces que su hijo le pedía hablar, además considerando la hora era muy de mañana seguro debía ser un asunto importante.

-Vera, me preocupa mi otouto, había una nota en su boleta que decía que necesitaba reforzar el trabajo en equipo, es cierto que es muy bueno en todas las aéreas pero, me gustaría que conviviera con niños de su edad…-

Fugaku frunció el ceño, no entendía a que venia esa plática, cuando Itachi se acercó a él creyó que era para pedirle autorización en algún asunto del ANBU o cosas por el estilo

-Considero que Sasuke es un chico que no le gusta la convivencia- dijo secamente Fugaku mientras volvía a tomar el periódico, a Itachi le molesto en el fondo que su padre fuera tan seco en asuntos familiares pero decidió decir las cosas sin rodeos, de esa manera se le había educado.

-Me gustaría que Uzumaki Naruto viviera en esta casa-

Fugaku tiró de nueva cuenta el periódico y se veía una cara de molestia en su rostro, hace días Naruto estuvo en la comida familiar y bueno, el chico no era un gran shinobi, tenia malas calificaciones además de ser contenedor del zorro de nueve colas y ahora su hijo mayor le decía que seria de su agrado que viviera en la casa, en verdad saco de sus casillas a Fugaku

-¡¿Qué te ha pasado Itachi?!- dijo Gritando mientras agitaba los brazos, Itachi retrocedió un poco en la posición en la que estaba, sabia que cuando su padre se enojaba empezaba a lanzar fuego y lanzar golpes en todas direcciones, así que prefirió suavizar la situación

-Otousan, nunca le he pedido un favor como este pero, considero que Naruto es el único amigo de Sasuke además- añadió Itachi con el mismo tono de voz sereno y pasivo de siempre – creo que ese niño necesita de amor, comprensión y que alguien le ponga atención.

-Eso es problema de él y no nuestro, nada tenemos que ver con los asuntos de terceras personas. Los asuntos que sean del Clan nos incumben y si acaso uno que otro de la Aldea, pero ¿Uzumaki Naruto?

-Otousan, imagínese que usted hubiese sido el Cuarto Hokage y que, hubiese tenido que sellarme con el chakra de kyubi, ¿no le hubiera gustado que alguno de sus 'amigos' se hiciera cargo de mí?-

Fugaku se puso tenso, nunca lo había pensado así, a decir verdad Kushina Uzumaki algunas veces tomaba el té con Mikoto y muy raras veces Minato platicaba con él en temas relacionados a la aldea, debía reconocer que era una persona formidable aunque, nunca había convivido con Naruto….

-Hmp- dijo Fugaku como con tono de molestia y con un tono de decir 'tienes razón Itachi'

-Por ese motivo me agradaría que viviera en casa, vera…yo no estaré mucho tiempo aquí, hay fuertes rumores que dicen que me asignaran a líder ANBU y no estaré aquí para cuando mi otouto me necesite, se que los tiene a ustedes pero nada como el amor y afecto de un hermano- dijo Itachi – además, si por gastos no quiere a Uzumaki yo personalmente me haré cargo de los gastos de Naruto, no en balde trabajo en ANBU-

Fugaku miró con severidad a su hijo, las palabras que dijo antes tocaron un poco del sentimentalismo que aun tenia, a decir verdad si sus hijos fueran odiados en la aldea por tener el poder de un biju, lo mínimo que le hubiera gustado es que alguna familia o algún amigo suyo se hiciera cargo de la educación de sus hijos…

-Ah, que remedio, hablaré con tu madre de esto si ella lo aprueba bienvenido sea- dijo Fugaku en un suspiro mientras volvía a tomar su periódico

-¡Niisan!- gritó Sasuke mientras corría a abrazar a su hermano

-Otouto ¿tan temprano estas despierto?

Sasuke miró a su hermano mayor, sin duda lo admiraba, ese porte de shinobi, la forma en que entrenaba, admiraba todo de él y su sueño era superarlo pero le era casi imposible…pero aun así seguiría intentado

-¿podemos entrenar?- dijo Sasuke en un tono que en vez de ser de petición era mas bien de mandato

-Lo siento otouto, ya será para la próxima- le dijo Itachi mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la frente

-¡Itachi, Sasuke!- gritó Mikoto desde la cocina -¡el desayuno esta listo!-

๑

El dia transcurrió como de costumbre, Itachi se levantó de la mesa de desayunar para caminar un rato por la Aldea, tuvo anteriormente un sueño que no lo dejó en paz…

_Flash Back_

_Era un pasillo largo, se reconoció a si mismo por la vestimenta y algunos rasgos físicos característicos de el. Era la imagen de si mismo pero años mayor. Un pasillo totalmente largo y lleno de luz blanca. Había una chica que tenia el pelo negro azulado y estaba de espaldas, por la luz que emanaba esa mujer no pudo verle la cara mas sintió que la mano de ella se juntaba con la suya y le dijo "no temas Itachi todo saldrá bien" pero una tercera voz que nunca había oído en su vida apareció y dijo "_Caído en este lugar, dándote una pequeña probada de tu otra vida, así que quédate, volverás de todas formas".

_Fin del Flash_

Ese sueño no lo había dejado dormir, por ello se sentía cansado y abrumado así que decidió decirle 'no' a Sasuke para así caminar un buen rato, últimamente se sentía extraño consigo mismo como si lo que estuviera haciendo ya lo hubiese vivido, una sensación bastante extraña

_-Debe ser el trabajo, me esta afectando…sólo espero no volverme tarado como Shisui-_ pensaba Itachi.

Justamente cuando iba caminando sintió una rara sensación en su cuerpo, en vez de girar a la calle de la izquierda su cuerpo le indicaba que a la derecha ¿Por qué? Por un momento no lo entendió pero decidió que no había nada de malo en caminar a otra dirección, así que lo hizo.

Siguió caminando por una calle algo solitaria y se dio cuenta que estaba en zona del Clan Hyuga, lo notaba por las personas que lo miraban _¿Qué hago aquí? _era lo que pensaba Itachi con cada paso caminado, no lo comprendía era como si su cuerpo no se moviera su voluntad y lo hiciera otra persona _¿Shisui me habrá dominado con su genjutsu? No…eso es imposible, no puedo notar chakra de él ¿Qué me pasa? _sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos al ver a esa niña que había visto hacia unos días en la comida de graduación, Hinata. La vio sentada con el mismo semblante de la última vez en la que ella estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol de cerezos, se dirigió hacia ella y sintió como si esta vez sus pies se movieran a su voluntad, la observó tan solitaria que decidió hacerle algún tipo de platica, al fin y al cabos estaban en zona Hyuga y no deberían regañarla por platicar con un 'desconocido Uchiha'

-Hola- dijo Itachi mientras se ponía enfrente de ella,

Hinata no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Itachi hasta que notó su sombra enfrente de ella, de inmediato se ruborizó

-H-Hola- fue lo único que se escuchó decir de la pequeña niña de 8 años

-Una niña tan linda como tú no debería estar tan sola- dijo Itachi con un poco de pena, hasta el mismo se auto sorprendía de que le hablará a una chica, por lo general era del tipo 'introvertido' que no le hablaba a nadie a menos que ese 'alguien' le hablara.

-Itachi-san…- dijo Hinata con un rubor en sus mejillas

Itachi se sorprendió de que la niña supiera su nombre, eso era extraño…más porque no convivían mucho.

-y ¿Qué haces aquí?- por lo general Itachi lograba descifrar a las personas con una simple mirada, pero Hinata era diferente no podía descifrar lo que sus ojos decían simplemente veía tristeza y soledad pero no podía descifrarla mas allá de eso, era raro ya que por ejemplo el podía descifrar lo que pensaba Shisui o lo que pensaba Sasuke, entre otras mas personas pero con Hinata era diferente, eso hizo que Hinata despertara en Itachi un sentimiento de 'interés hacia ella'

-Venia de entrenar…yo...Etto...Estaba entrenando- dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos

Itachi notó que la niña estaba triste ¿Por qué?

-Entrenar no te debería poner triste ¿sabes?

-N-no no estoy triste p-por ello- dijo en un tartamudeo de nervios

Itachi la observó esa chica era diferente a todas las que había conocido en 13 años de vida, era callada, tímida, retraída y misteriosa si era el adjetivo para calificarla 'misteriosa'

-entonces ¿Por qué estas triste?-

Hinata suspiro, fue entonces cuando Itachi entendió que la chica no quería hablar del asunto

_Flash Back_

_-¡Hinata-sama!- dijo Hiashi desesperado- ¡eres un caso perdido! ¡sal inmediatamente de mi vista antes que….!-_

_Hinata se puso de pie, se había lastimado un poco los brazos, sin duda su primo Neji pegaba fuerte y ella…como siempre era la débil así que en vez de hacer enojar a su padre desapareció de su vista, la verdad es que todo ese dia había sido un tanto complicado para ella, para empezar tuvo un sueño bastante complejo en donde aparecía ella un poco mas grande de edad y enfrente de ella había un chico de cabello negro, y se le veían unas ojeras que sin duda se veían bien en el, y este chico le decía que todo saldría bien, pero no recordaba mucho sólo recordó que una voz ajena a ella decía_ "_caída en este lugar, dándote una pequeña probada de tu otra vida, así que quédate, volverás de todas formas", ese sueño confundió bastante a Hinata así que decidió correr del lugar y así fue como llegó a parar a donde ella estaba sentada en una tremenda soledad pero ya no estaba tan sola porque enfrente de el estaba Itachi Uchiha_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Si no quieres hablar de ello, no importa- dijo Itachi en una sonrisa, interrumpiendo los recuerdos de Hinata

-Etto…esta bien Itachi-san-

Itachi vio de reojo como la niña tenia un buen moretón en su rodilla derecha, supuso de inmediato se debía al entrenamiento

-¿Cómo vas en la Academia Hinata-san?- dijo Itachi para romper el hielo que se había formado

-Etto…no me quejo-

-¿Hmp? Te aseguro que te irá muy bien en tus futuros entrenamientos y en tus futuras misiones-

-Ari-arigato Itachi-san-

-No tienes porque agradecer te deseo lo mejor en tus próximos entrenamientos-

Hinata sintió como si Itachi fuera la única persona que la alentaba a seguir adelante y quien era el único que le deseaba suerte en algo…era la única persona que hacia eso y ni siquiera se hablaban muy bien, era apenas la segunda vez que conversaban frente a frente

-Itachi-san…usted ¿en que equipo va?-

Itachi quiso reír por un momento, pero decidió guardar silencio, nadie en su vida le había preguntado eso y la verdad le dio simpatía e inocencia que Hinata no supiera que el era ANBU y no un gennin o chunnin.

-Lo siento si incomodo mi pregunta- dijo finalmente Hinata apenada de que hubiese cometido una indiscreción

-No se preocupe Hinata-san, simplemente me causo un tanto de simpatía su pregunta yo jamás fui miembro de un equipo gennin, yo… viví la 3era Guerra Ninja y en consecuencia me gradué a la edad de 7 años y partí a la Guerra y hoy por hoy soy miembro ANBU. Hinata abrió bien los ojos, no podía creer que ese chico tan gentil fuera miembro de elite de Konohoa, simplemente no lo podía creer

-¿en-enserio?

-Si, de hecho estoy de descanso por unos días en lo que me asignan una nueva misión

-¿y no le da miedo?

¿Miedo?- Itachi miro fijamente a Hinata, no entendía porque ella le preguntaba algo así, a decir verdad muchas veces en su vida había sentido miedo pero por lo regular nunca lo expresaba

-Si… Miedo a morir, miedo a la muerte

_-¿Qué cosas les enseñaran en la Academia como para que tengan miedo a la muerte? _Bueno, todo el mundo tiene miedo es un sentimiento totalmente natural pero un shinobi siempre esta destinado a ello, al igual que todas las personas, pero el deber de un verdadero shinobi es morir por los suyos y por lo que aman, ¿usted ama algo Hinata-san?

Hinata se ruborizó ante la pregunta, nunca se había planteado que era lo que amaba verdaderamente, amaba a su hermana, a su madre, a Neji, a su padre, a su Clan, a su villa...

-A mi familia-

-Bueno, cuando usted ama algo lo protegerá con todas sus fuerzas, cuando usted protege a quien ama es cuando se vuelve fuerte-

-¿usted ama algo Itachi-san?

-Desde luego, amo a mi hermano, a mi villa y a mi Clan- dijo orgullosamente

-Ya veo…es muy valiente-

-Bueno, no se si soy valiente pero incluso los valientes tienen miedo, es algo natural

-¿usted de que podría tener miedo?- dijo intrigada

-_Esta chica sin duda es interesante, nadie en mi vida me había formulado preguntas tan buenas _Bueno, tengo miedo de no proteger a las personas que amo, de no conseguir mis ideales y miedo a fracasar en mi mismo

-Vaya….-

-¿usted de que tiene miedo Hinata-san?

-Miedo de no ser fuerte- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica al recordar todas las veces en que su padre le decía que es débil y que no sirve para nada

-Yo creo que es fuerte…

-N-no-

Itachi alzó una ceja, no entendía por que esa niña se menospreciaba de esa manera.

๑

Itachi había llegado a su casa, todo ese día fue totalmente diferente para el ya pasado mañana terminarían su descanso para de nuevo ingresar a ANBU con sus labores y seguían esos fuertes rumores de que ahora seria Líder del Escuadrón ANBU lo cual lo ponía un poco nervioso por ser el menor de ahí.

-Itachi- dijo Mikoto con un tono un tanto preocupada- Tu padre me comentó que estuvieron platicando en la mañana….

-¿Cuál fue tu respuesta Okaasan?

-Bueno- dijo sonriendo – me parece buena idea que Sasuke tenga un amigo cerca de él mientras tú….

-No se preocupe Okaasan, yo estaré bien.

-¿de que tanto hablan?- se escucho decir a un molesto Sasuke

Mikoto miro con complicidad a Itachi, ambos sabían que no seria fácil decirle a Sasuke que de ahora en adelante viviría en esa casa Naruto Uzumaki, sabían la reacción de Sasuke pero a la larga seria un beneficio para el.

๑

Itachi había sido nombrado líder del escuadrón ANBU según sus pronósticos, ahora tenia mas miedo que nunca…en cualquier momento el Hokage lo llamaría para decirle 'debes asesinar a tu clan' el simple hecho de pensarlo le revolvía el estomago, sabia que eventualmente pasaría eso y no quería eso para su Clan así que tuvo el impulso de solucionar eso por algún otro medio, como hablando con su padre de que detuviera un posible golpe de Estado.

Por otro lado, Sasuke y Naruto poco a poco se empezaban a llevar mejor, aun había diferencias entre ellos pero se empezaban a llevar como verdaderos mejores amigos.

-Sasuke ¡ya mañana es el día!- gritó Naruto eufórico por toda la casa

-Hmp-

Mikoto miraba a los dos niños, mañana ya era el dia en que les asignarían un equipo para realizar sus futuras misiones, cosa que hasta ella sentía emoción

-A partir de mañana serán unos shinobis- dijo sonriendo

-¡Deberás! ¡Yo seré el siguiente Hokage Mikoto-san!-dijo Naruto

-SI te esfuerzas claro que lo serás- dijo Mikoto mientras le revolvía el cabello a Naruto, hacia 4 años que había llegado a la casa y pareciera que seguía siendo el mismo niño sonriente de siempre, a decir verdad era el único que le daba color a ese hogar dado que Fugaku siempre estaba en la policía de Konohoa, Sasuke era muy introvertido y callado, Itachi siempre estaba en misiones y nunca iba a la casa, por otro lado Shisui Uchiha tenia una estrecha amistad con el Uzumaki, ya que los dos tenían la misma actitud bromista

-¡Buenos días familia!- se escucho decir mientras un joven mucho mas grande que Sasuke y Naruto atravesaba la puerta directo a la cocina.

-¡Shisui!- gritó Naruto mientras iba corriendo hacia el - ¿Cómo te fue en la misión pasada?

-Hmp, digamos que iba chicas muy…. ¡Auch!- Mikoto interrumpió la frase de su sobrino con un ligero golpe, sabía que Shisui era un tanto obsceno en temas de mujeres

-¡Yo te tengo un regalo! El otro dia entrene con Ero-sennin, y me dio esto- Naruto sacó de su mochila un libro que decía en la portada 'Icha Icha' y se lo dio como regalo a Shisui. Este de tan solo ver el libro se le iluminó el rostro mientras abrazaba con complicidad al pequeño Uzumaki, Sasuke veía ajeno la escena, la verdad es que le daba igual lo que hiciera o no Naruto, pero en el fondo se preocupaba mucho por el ya que era el único amigo que, por mas que lo alejará por sus actitudes siempre estaba ahí.

Todos se sentaron a desayunar, Sasuke siempre estaba callado, mientras Mikoto hacia los labores del hogar; Naruto y Shisui bromeaban de cosas que al parecer solo ellos entendían. De repente, se abrió la puerta corrediza

-¡Niisan!-gritó Sasuke mientras iba abrazar a su hermano, hacia meses que no lo veía, desde que era líder de ANBU (hace 4 años) cada dia pasaba menos tiempo en casa

-¡Itachi!- corrió Mikoto a abrazar a su hijo mayor, hacia tiempo que no lo veía

-¡Baka!, creí que te habías ido de la casa en busca de un amor ¡ya estas en la edad!-dijo Shisui con un tono bromista, a pesar de todo consideraba a Itachi como su mejor amigo, su hermano menor y con la única persona que podía hablar de hombre a hombre.

-¡Otouto! ¡Shisui! ¡Naruto!- dijo Itachi mientras les hacia un abrazo de sándwich a los tres- ¡los he echado de menos!-

-Itachi niisan- dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a Itachi, con el paso del tiempo había considerado a Shisui, Itachi y a Sasuke como sus hermanos de sangre y mucho de lo que estuviera de feliz se lo debía a él, de otro modo seguiría viviendo solo, como estuvo viviendo 8 años de su vida.

Ahora, los 4 se sentaban en la mesa, Sasuke quería llamar la atención de su hermano mayor haciendo comentarios referentes a que Naruto era un tarado y que el había avanzado mucho en el manejo de los shuriken

-¡Me alegro bastante otouto!-

-Si, además que ya puedo hacer muchos clones de sombras y Naruto no-

¡Cállate!- dijo Naruto con un puchero

-Vamos, vamos….Naruto también es bueno en velocidad- dijo Shisui defendiendo al pobre de Naruto

-Hmp-

Los celos de Sasuke hacia Itachi eran evidentes al no querer darle el último onigri que quedaba a su hermano mayor, pero Itachi ya sabia como manejar la situación

-Hmp, yo ya se quien será su sensei-

-¿Quién?- dijo Sasuke intrigado

-¡Genial! ¡Un sensei!-dijo Naruto

-¡Cállate baka! Tú no estarás en mi equipo- dijo Sasuke mientras le sacaba la lengua a Naruto

-¡quien es Niisan?- dijo Naruto intrigado

-¡te he dicho mil veces que no le digas así! ¡El único hermano que tiene aquí soy yo!- dijo Sasuke en tono celoso

-ya, tranquilos- dijo Itachi mientras se llevaba el ultimo onigri que 'era de Sasuke' a la boca, ante tal situación Sasuke solo hizo un puchero, su hermano siempre conseguía lo que quería en ese caso, el onigri.

๑

El discurso del Tercer Hokage había aburrido a unos tantos estudiantes presentes ahí, se encontraban niños de unos 12 y 13 años, entre ellos estaba Naruto, Sasuke y otros que no eran conocidos por ellos como Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuga, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Ino! ¡Ya veras que Sasuke estará en mi equipo!- se escucho a decir a una niña de cabello largo color rosa.

-¡Hay que ver eso frente de marquesina!- dijo una chica de cabello rubio

Del otro lado de la Academia, Shikamaru Nara quien era un chico de pocas palabras conversaba con un chico que se la pasaba comiendo, Choji Akimichi.

Kiba Inuzuka era un chico escandaloso que siempre tenia a un perrito en su cabeza, Shino Aburame era sin duda el mas raro de todos los niños presentes ya que en vez de conversar con alguien platicaba con los insectos.

Rock Lee platicaba con una chica llamada Tenten, mientras que Hinata y Neji no se separaban ni un instante

-¿ya viste?- dijo Naruto susurrándole a Sasuke

-Hmp, ¿Qué?-

-Esa niña…la de cabello rosado…

-¿Qué tiene?

-Es linda ¿no?

Sasuke suspiró, tal parecía que Naruto empezaba a tener síntomas de la adolescencia, la etapa en donde las hormonas se te alborotan y quieres estar con una chica, pero si Naruto había encontrado algo interesante en esa chica de cabello rosado quizá también el encontraría a una chica.

El tercer Hokage empezó hacer nombramientos de los equipos.

-Equipo 10. Dirigido por Asuma Sarutobi, los integrantes son Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara e Ino Yamanaka

-¿eh?- dijo Ino mientras le salía una gotita de sudor al estilo anime

-Equipo 8. Dirigido por Kurenai Yuhi, los integrantes son Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Hinata Hyuga

-Equipo 7. Dirigido por Kakashi Hatake, los integrantes son Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- grito Sakura en un suspiro

-Que fastidio….-suspiró Sasuke

-¡Te lo dije Baka!- gritó Naruto

En la sombra de un árbol se encontraba Itachi observando todo el alboroto de los nuevos equipos de Konohoa, le alegró que su hermano menor estuviera con Naruto, pero sin duda prestó mucha atención a Hinata Hyuga quien se había quedado al mando de Kurenai, una mujer muy habilidosa en Genjutsu. Como cada año, había una comida entre 'padres e hijos' para celebrar que a partir de ahora serían gennin y próximamente chunnin

Mikoto estaba sirviendo la comida como en un dia de picnic mientras observaba como sus hijos (Sasuke y Naruto, aunque este es adoptado) discutían, ya era normal en ellos

-Mikoto-san ¡me tocó son Sasuke en el mismo equipo!

-Eso esta muy bien Naruto-kun, así podrán combinarse mejor en ataques de equipo-dijo sonriendo

-¡es una molestia!- dijo Sasuke molesto

-¿llego tarde?- dijo Itachi saliendo del árbol de donde estaba escondido

-¡Niisan!- gritó Sasuke

-Hijo, pensé que no vendrías a…..

-Yo siempre estaré aquí para mis hermanos- dijo Itachi interrumpiendo a su madre

-¡Itachi niisan! ¡Creí que no vendrías! ¿Lo has escuchado? ¡Estaré con Sasuke en el mismo equipo!- dijo eufórico Naruto

Itachi tenia puesta su mirada en Hinata, por algún motivo extraño quería ir a saludarla pero dadas las circunstancias estaba con su familia y no quería interrumpir el sabia que la Familia Hyuga tenían costumbres muy 'raras'

-Claro que he escuchado que están en el equipo 7, espero que se lleven mejor- sonrió

Fugaku Uchiha no pudo asistir a la comida, pero todo iba en calma y ya se estaba ocultando el sol. Sasuke y Naruto estaban jugando con los nuevos compañeros de Academia, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba y Lee

-Creo es hora de que llames a tus hermanos para irnos a casa- le dijo Mikoto a Itachi

-Déjalos Okaasan, se ven muy entretenidos, yo cuidaré de ellos-

Itachi observaba como Sasuke interactuaba un poco mas con los integrantes de los nuevos equipos, aunque desde luego se veía que Naruto tenia mas facilidad de palabra para hacer nuevas amistades cosa que, incluso a el le costaba trabajo

_-Me pregunto en donde estará esa niña…._

Como si Itachi hubiese invocado a Hinata, esta estaba escondida detrás de un árbol y tenia en sus manos una bolsa de Ramen. Itachi se quedó sorprendido, por lo regular todas las niñas de la Academia molestaban a Sasuke cosa que para el le hacia gracia, pero desde luego que para su otouto no era así al contrario, las rechazaba fríamente.

-Hinata-san- dijo Itachi finalmente

Hinata pareció sonrojarse demasiado dejando caer la bolsa de Ramen

-Lo siento, creo te asusté- dijo Itachi mientras levantaba la bolsa de Ramen – Si quieres conquistar a mi hermano deberías saber que prefiere los onigris- dijo sonriendo

Hinata enrojeció aun mas mientras juagaba con sus dedos

-Etto…yo…esto era para..Na…Naruto-kun- dijo finalmente

Itachi sintió una rara sensación, sintió como si le quisiera reclamar a Hinata de algo, ¿pero que? Sentía como enojo al oír el nombre de otro chico de su boca era como si…tuviera celos, alguna vez Shisui le había explicado lo que eran los celos y lo debería admitir por que a sus 17 años de edad no podía andarse con juegos de 'niñito' pero a la vez se sentía extraño ¿tener celos de una niña de 12 años? ¡Eso si que era nuevo!, pero peor aun ¿le gustaba Hinata? Esa niña que desde que la vio sentada a la sombra de un cerezo…esa niña que se veía triste ¿esa niña le podría gustar?

-¿sucede algo Itachi-san?

-No, no es nada Hinata-chan yo…quería desearle la mejor de las suertes en el Equipo 8, en verdad- pero justo cuando decía esas palabras pareció sonrojarse, en verdad tenia pena y era la primera vez en su vida que sentía pena con alguien, en especial con una mujer

-¡Niisan! ¡Por fin te encuentro!- dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Itachi un tanto molesto, pero se molestó mas al ver que estaba con Hinata Hyuga

๑

๑

**¡Hola!. He recibido muchos reviews (bueno, soy nueva en esto… tendré unas dos semanas o tres a lo mucho) asi que estoy muy feliz. ¡Porfavor sigan enviando sus reviews! Eso me anima mucho. Perdon si por aquí no contesto sus comentarios pero es que asdfghjkl no se si haya opción para contestarlos. En fin.**

**OtakuG4m3r: Gracias por tus animos y no te preocupes ya verás lo que pasará después. ¡Gacias por leerme y seguirme hasta el final. Cuento con ello!**

**Laaulyy: Gracias por tu correcion entre el Souke y el Bouke (Siempre los confundo ¬¬ rayos! Mejor le llamaré familia primaria y secundaria :lol: ). Ademas gracias por leer este fic, comentarlo y ser constante ¡en verdad te lo agradezco!**

**Guest: Bueno, yo también leí ese Oneshot de alquiem de 'cuando ella murio' y también me quede asi de *w* ¡continua! Pero era solo un oneshot D: asi que pensé en una de mis cancines favorias de Avenged sevenfold (afterlife) y decidi hacer un fic sobre una hisotira asi, el primer capitulo si es parecido pero el desenlace ya no… puse mucho de mi imaginación :'D gracias por leerme**

**Geisha de la Luna creciente: Gracias por leerme y decir que te ha gustado ¡gracias, gracias! ¡eso me anima bastante! *w***

**Y aclaro que las familias de Itachi y Hinata 'estan vivas' (menos Noriko y Hizashi) dado que regresaron 13 años en el tiempo… pero creo eso quedo aclarado :D**

**MitcheLove: No te pierdas el capitulo 6 se llamará "Give me a chance"… y que bueno que te haya gustado ¡escribo por ustedes y para ustedes!**

**Cuervo ryoko: Gracias por seguirme desde mi primer fic :'D ¡gracias por ser mi seguidora de este y mis otros fics! :DD actualizare rápido y jeje perdón si te hizo llorar el primer capitulo DD:**

**SweetCherry13: Aww pues yo amo el ItaHina, SasuHina, NaruHina… *w* pero mi favorito es el ItaHina por que es un amor 'imposible' en el anime real xDD… en fin, ¡gracias por agregarme a favoritos!**

Les adelanto que el siguiente capitulo se llamará: Give me a chance. ¡esperenlo por que será como doble capitulo! ¡lo hice extenso! Asi que prepárense! Porque en lo personal me gusto muchísimo!

¡bye! ¡espero sus reviews!


	6. Give me a chance

**Give me a chance**

_-Capitulo 6-_

"Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be, I am unbroken. I'm choking on this ecstasy"

("Dame la oportunidad de ser la persona que quiero ser. Soy inquebrantable. Me ahogo en este éxtasis")

๑

Por algún motivo desconocido no dejaba de pensar en esa chica misteriosa ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabia, Hinata Hyuga era un mar de secretos una chica tan diferente al resto, una chica única, impredecible…

Ella era la única que lo mantenía lejos de ser el shinobi que era, todos lo elogiaban diciendo que era el mejor, que no necesitaba de nadie para ser lo que era, a los 13 años ser líder de ANBU y ahora que tenia 21 años era totalmente diferente, los años habían pasado y no habían sido en balde…habían pasado algunos años que no veía a Sasuke ni a Naruto, la vida le dio una segunda oportunidad de no asesinar a su familia.

Ahora, se sentaba en ese bosque solitario, pensando en esos ojos que Hinata Hyuga tenia, es cierto que dese aquella vez no la veía pero esa chica…ahora debía ser toda una señorita, una dama. A Itachi Uchiha le costaba que, después de tantos años de trabajar sin descanso le dieran unas vacaciones…había recorrido todo el mundo, desde aldeas cercanas hasta aldeas desconocidas. Sasuke y Naruto ya tenían 16 años y el, ya tenia 21 años, el tiempo parecía detenerse cuando iba a una misión pero no era así, el tiempo seguía su curso y daba gracias al cielo que, no lo mandaron a esa misión. Por algún motivo Hinata Hyuga lo tenia encantando, fascinado y extasiado…eran contadas las veces que la había visto. La primera vez fue a la sombra de ese árbol de cerezo que a menudo visitaba, la segunda vez fue cuando sus pies no se movían por su voluntad como si quisieran llevarla hacia ella esa vez hablaron mucho pero a la vez fue poco y la tercera vez (que era la ultima hasta hora) apenas y le pudo hablar porque desde ahí se dio cuenta de que sentía algo por ella, por Hinata Hyuga.

Su pequeño otouto ya no era 'pequeño' ya debería ser todo un adolescente, Naruto de igual manera ya tendría que haber crecido, hasta donde supo se fue a entrenar lejos de la Aldea con Jiraiya-sama. Su padre seguía en la estación de Policías de Konohoa mientras que, Shisui eventualmente lo veía ya que era su mejor amigo y confidente.

Después de 2 años y medio de no ver a su familia ahora entraría por esa puerta para decir 'buenas noches, he llegado'.

Los nervios que sentía Itachi después de meses de no verlos era grande, en sus misiones temía por su vida pero lo único que lo alentaba era el sueño de ver de nuevo los ojos de esa Hyuga que lo tenía, literalmente loco, ahogado en un éxtasis que ni el mismo se explicaba.

La regla número 4 del mundo shinobi era 'ante todo elimina los sentimientos ' ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? La respuesta era simple: enamorarse. Pero eso no era todo, él era un hombre que seguía firmemente los 'tres no' del mundo shinobi 'no apuestas' 'no alcohol' 'no mujeres', pero cuando la mirada de Hinata Hyuga estaba en su mente la tercera regla caía al suelo ante su voluntad. Es cierto que desde hacia cerca de 3 años que no veía a Hinata Hyuga, ni siquiera en una de esas misiones la vio, a veces se preguntaba ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Dónde estaría? Y lo mas importante ¿con quien estaría?. Pero por ahora debía llegar a su casa, abrir esa puerta y abrazar como si no hubiese un mañana a su madre, darle un buen golpe en la frente a su otouto y desde luego enseñarle un jutsu, y a Naruto traerle el mejor Ramen que encontró en su visita al mundo shinobi y, a su padre traerle la silenciosa satisfacción de que, hasta el dia de hoy no le habían dado la misión de Rango 'S' de aniquilar al Clan Uchiha.

La entrada de la Aldea se divisaba, Itachi sabia que en ese momento no era 'Itachi' sino 'Karasu' (cuervo) y que, cuando se quitará esa mascara sería de nuevo Itachi Uchiha.

Estaba ya en el distrito Hyuga, que quedaba un poco mas atrás que del distrito Uchiha, miró hacia todos lados en busca de Hinata, pero no encontró nada. Vio como niños jugaban a ser shinobis, vio sus risas. Pero se encontró con un rostro familiar, Neji Hyuga. Hacia unos 3 años que no veía al primo de Hinata la ultima vez que lo vio fue en esa comida familiar aunque nunca cruzaron palabra y, la primera vez que lo vio era cuando fue a la primera junta de graduación de Sasuke, cuando apenas tenia 12 o 13 años y Neji tendría unos 9 años. Quería acercarse a Neji y preguntarle por Hinata, la chica que le había arrebatado el sueño durante días e incluso semanas, la chica por la cual estaba vivo, un sueño platónico. Había veces que soñaba con Hinata y, sentía como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos el uno del otro, era raro. Pero cierto, aun tenía la frase que escuchó en aquel sueño cuando era niño 'caído en este lugar, dándote una pequeña probada de tu otra vida, así que quédate, volverás de todas formas', muchas veces trataba de recordarse a si mismo exactamente que pasó en ese sueño pero no lo recordaba y, otras veces sentía como si lo que hacia fuese tiempo pasado otras veces, sentía como sus pies se movían involuntariamente llevándolo a otro camino, cosa que no entendía.

Y ahí estaba enfrente de Neji Hyuga ¿Qué se suponía que le debía decir? Ni el mismo lo sabía, pero si quería saber de Hinata era la ocasión perfecta para saber de su amor platónico.

-Neji-san-

Neji se volteó a ver al Uchiha que estaba a espaldas de el, le sorprendía que Itachi Uchiha, el genio lo saludará si nunca se habían saludado ni hablado si quiera, eso era sorprendente.

-Itachi-san ¿Qué se le ofrece?- dijo Neji con un tono de voz áspero, sin ganas de mantener una conversación con el hombre que tenia enfrente

-Disculpe por la pregunta pero ¿Cómo ha estado Hinata-san?-

Neji subió la ceja ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamar a Hinata con ese prefijo? Y peor aun ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntar por su ex novia y su actual prima?. Neji sintió como si el mundo le diera vueltas y como si quisiera asesinar en ese preciso momento al Uchiha, pero se contuvo.

-Bien-

Itachi sin duda esperaba una respuesta más completa pero, supuso que así eran los Hyuga, orgullosos como los Uchiha.

-Arigato-

Sin mas, Itachi se dio la vuelta para volver a su casa, no sin antes pasar por el Uchiha Senbei, una tienda de dulces que tenia sus tíos Teyaki Uchiha y Uruchi Uchiha.

Itachi seguía caminando, aun seguía pensando tantas cosas, por un lado tendría 'paz' en su casa pero por otro lado no haber visto a Hinata un dia mas le era incomodo. Ahora estaba adentro de la provincia Uchiha, escuchaba a algunas chicas murmurar acerca de su presencia, así era para el siempre. Acoso de sus 'fansgirl', siempre era así desde que tenía memoria pero a diferencia de su otouto el si las trataba con amabilidad y las rechazaba…sutilmente.

Ahora se encontraba enfrente de su casa, tragó hondo y respiró profundo.

-¡Hijo!- fue lo único que se escucho decir en esa casa mientras Mikoto dejaba caer una bandeja de té y corría hacia su hijo menor a quien, no veía desde hace más de 2 años.

En el comedor estaba Shisui, Naruto y Sasuke. Los tres se quedaron fascinados al ver a Itachi Uchiha en la puerta, Shisui eventualmente lo veía pero no podía decir sobre la 'ubicación' de Itachi dado que cuando lo veía era en condición de miembro de ANBU, por otro lado Sasuke era un chico serio y, ya no era como el chico que antes corría y gritaba ¡niisan! Cuando veía a su hermano, ahora se quedó ahí sentado comiendo un onigri, Naruto por otra parte corrió hacia donde estaba su ídolo, su hermano mayor, su ejemplo a seguir e incluso se 'salvador' aquel que se había compadecido de el cuando apenas tenia 8 años y había intercedido por el para ser miembro de esa familia, de ese hogar.

Itachi miró a su otouto y le sorprendió que no fuera corriendo hacia él como lo hacia en tiempos de antaño, pero debía reconocer que ahora era un 'hombre' tal y como el quiso que fuera. Agradecía a Dios que el golpe en contra de los Uchiha se hubiera retrasado e incluso olvidado.

-Otouto- Itachi corrió hacia donde estaba Sasuke para pegarle en la frente como lo hacia antes y ahí estaba, Sasuke Uchiha abrazándolo como lo solía hacer antes en sus tiempos de niñez. Ahí estaba, con su familia, con su hogar.

๑

La noche había pasado y, no se hizo de esperar que Sasuke y Naruto lo invadieran de preguntas de todo tipo las cuales contestaba una a una pero había una pregunta en específico que tenia con el alma despeinada: ¿Dónde estaba Hinata Hyuga?

-Otousan… tengo una pregunta que hacerte- dijo Itachi

-¿Qué paso Niisan?

-Me preguntaba, ¿Dónde esta Hinata Hyuga? Es cierto que ella no iba en tu mismo equipo pero, hace tiempo que no la veo y…-

-No lo sé-

Antes de que Itachi pudiese completar la frase, Sasuke se había anticipado a ello contestando un trisílabo 'no lo se'. Si Itachi hubiese sido otra persona hubiese golpeado a Sasuke, odiaba las contestaciones cortas cuando se trataba de algo que él, Itachi Uchiha consideraba importante y Hinata Hyuga era importante

-¡Yo se donde esta Hinata-chan!-

La mirada de Itachi se posó sobre Naruto, sabia en definitiva que Naruto era de esas personas que no era cortante a diferencia de Neji y de Sasuke, seguro él le podía dar una buena contestación

-¿Cómo esta?

-Bueno, Hinata-chan esta bien hace tiempo que no la veo desde que….

-¿desde que?

-Bueno ¿no lo sabias?

Sasuke pareció asesinar a Naruto con la mirada ante tal comentario pero sabia que así era Naruto, metía la pata pero era el único amigo que tenia en verdad, que se le podía hacer…

-¿no saber que?

-Bueno...Hmp desde que Neji-san y ella….

La cara de Itachi pareció enrojecer

-¿desde que?... ¡continua!- Por primera vez, Naruto veía a Itachi alterarse o alzar su tono de voz, Sasuke de igual manera quedó impresionado pero sabia que lo que venia a continuación seria un 'golpe' para su hermano

-Bueno, Hinata-chan y Neji-san fueron novios algún tiempo pero…después el dobe se enamoró de Hinata y…fueron novios y…después Hinata lo mandó al carajo literalmente y….

Itachi se paró de su lugar y miró con severidad a Sasuke, se puso las manos en la nuca y caminó un momento, aun no podía captar tantas palabras 'novia de Neji' 'novia de su hermano' ¡de su hermano, de su otouto!.

-Continua-

-Bueno, después Hinata-chan dijo que ella estaba enamorada de otra persona y se fue a... a ANBU

El rostro de Itachi pareció palidecer.

-¿a ANBU?

-Hai

-¿ANBU?

-Si

¿ANBU?

-¡si!

-¿A-N-B-U?

-¡Itachi Niisan! ¡Ya te dije que si!

๑

-¡Te dije que esto pasaría! ¡Supuse que Itachi sentía algo por ella! ¡ajaa1 ¡Bingo!- dijo Shisui mientras le ponía un paño de algodón con alcohol a su primo menor.

-Hmp usuratonkachi- dijo Sasuke mientras le dirigía una mirada letal a Naruto

-¡ustedes! Mientras la tía Mikoto no se de cuenta de esto, todo estará bien…ahora a esperar a que Itachi se reponga, ¿ven que esta mal y le dan estas noticias?

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa!- se excusó Sasuke -¡la culpa es de este usuratonkachi!

-Hmp ¡yo que iba a saber que Itachi quería a Hinata!-

-¿Qué me ha pasado?- dijo Itachi mientras sentía como si hubiese regresado de otro mundo

-Hmp, te desmayaste Itachi ¡aja! ¡Con que ella era!

-¿de que hablas Shisui?

-¡Pues de la Hyuga de bonitos pechos!

De no haber sido porque Itachi estaba convaleciente de su primer desmayo, seguro Shisui hubiese muerto de un golpe. Algo bastante irónico

-gomenasai Itachi niisan- dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Seguro pero…quiero que me expliquen todo, la verdad apenas llegó de una misión y me dan estas noticias

-Un poco de té te hará bien niisan- dijo Sasuke mientras le llevaba una taza de té de tila.

-Té de tila…Tsk la cosa se pondrá interesante, dicen que ese té son para los nervios- dijo Shisui mientras soltaba una risa de diversión

-No da risa- dijo Sasuke mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina a su primo mayor

-Etto..Yo mejor me voy, mañana tengo que entrenar con Jiraiya-sennin y bueno quizá no vuelva en mucho tiempo-

-¿A dónde irás?

-Bueno iré al Monte Myoboku ¡deberás!-

-Me da gusto, con que puedes invocar sapos….

-Hmp…no es el único que puede hacer invocaciones- dijo Sasuke

-Ya, ya basta ¡lárgate Naruto! ¡Quiero escuchar la historia de Hinata Pechos grandes!- gritó Shisui en tono divertido

-Deberías mostrar mas respeto hacia una dama, Shisui- le respondió Itachi con un tono que se confundía entre la molestia y el enojo

-¡Oh! Le quitan lo divertido a la vida….- se justifico Shisui

-Sayonara-

-Bueno, bueno Naruto ya se fue ¿puedes contar la historia Sasuke-kun?

-Molestas Shisui

-¡Hey! ¡Más respeto a tus mayores baka! ¡Puedo quemarte en este momento vivo! ¿Sabes?

-Otouto, hace años que no te veo y a decir verdad te eché de menos, no sabia si regresaría a casa…eventualmente estoy de descanso pero quien sabe cuando volveré a las misiones

-Hmp…este bien….todo sucedió hace 2 años…cuando apenas habíamos pasado los exámenes de asenso a chunnin…

* Hacia algunos meses que el tercer Hokage citó a Itachi a su oficina diciéndole que, debía abandonar eventualmente la aldea para cumplir con una misión o mas bien, una serie de misiones de rango 's'. Eso fue lo único que Sasuke sabia de su hermano, cada dia se preguntaba como estaría su hermano y como estaría. Por ello Sasuke Uchiha estaba decidido que, para cuando volviera su hermano él debía ser más fuerte, alcanzar a su hermano.

Un día iba caminando solo, Naruto estaba enfermo y se había quedado en casa a reposar por lo cual no había asistió a la Academia, por primera vez en su vida Sasuke se sintió en un estado solitario, no había ninguna de las 'fansgirl' a las que solía rechazar épicamente, simplemente estaba solo.

Caminó algunos metros y observó de lejos el barrio Hyuga, era tan…tan al estilo de ellos, con sus decoraciones ridículas y sus edificios tan antiguos, pero se sentía solo, así que decidió echar un vistazo a ese barrio al que nunca antes había entrado. Se encontró con personas que tenían ojos entre color perlado y blanco siguió caminando y encontró a niñas de su edad tomando el té y otros niños entrenando lo que sería 'el puño suave'. Todos vestían ropas elegantes y caras, todos jugaban y reían, todos excepto esa chica. La reconoció por el cabello corto pero no podía creerlo, era Hinata Hyuga. Sin duda se veía muy diferente con ese tipo de ropa que con la ropa de kunoichi que usaba por lo regular en la Academia

_Hinata Hyuga… vaya que se ve bien. ¿Quién diría que la chica más rara fuera tan bonita? …_

Pero ante tal pensamiento Sasuke optó por sacudir su cabeza… no era correcto que se estuviese enamorando y menos de esa chica 'rara'.

Se quedó observándola un buen rato hasta que abrió bien los ojos para analizar lo que estaba pasando.

Neji Hyuga estaba junto a ella abrazándola y este, intentó darle un beso _¿un beso? _ ¡Si un beso! Hinata por una parte se quitó. Vaya que Sasuke estaba muy intrigado en el 'asunto' y decidió esconderse en un árbol para saber si así podía escuchar un poco de la plática. Por algún motivo se sintió atraído por la Hyuga y sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido ¿celos? Si…celos.

-Neji-niisan… yo…yo… no puedo-

-¿Por qué no Hinata-sama? Sabe bien mis sentimientos hacia usted….

-Pero usted…me quiere como prima….¿verdad?

-Hinata-sama yo...yo no la quiero solo como prima...en este tiempo se que la he tratado fatal pero, desde que pasaron los exámenes chunnin me di cuenta que siento algo por usted, algo que nunca había sentido….

-Neji-niisan… no yo no….

-Por favor, Hinata. Nadie se enterará… ¿Qué tiene de malo? Esto es…es…-

En ese momento Sasuke casi grita. Neji había besado a Hinata. No, no solo eso ¡Se estaba comiendo a besos!

_-¡Wow! Esto si que es interesante-_ pensó Sasuke, quien se encontraba con los dos ojos muy abiertos mientras se tapaba la boca.

Hinata por fin despegó los labios… y se sonrojó totalmente.

-Neji-niisan…tú y yo no podemos estar juntos- dijo Hinata en un sollozo

-¡No me importa! ¡Yo la quiero a usted!-

-Neji-niisan, pero…pero…usted hace unos años me trataba….mal y…y... Ahora ¿siente algo por mí?

-Es cierto, que me porté fatal con usted pero..Le estoy demostrando que le quiero… a pesar de que….

-¡No! ¡Yo no puedo corresponderle!

-entonces ¿a quien quiere usted?... ¿a Uzumaki?

Hinata pareció desmayarse, estaba totalmente roja

_-Vaya… ni yo, ni Neji salimos ganadores…vaya el teme si que es afortunado pero es tan baka como para darse cuenta que Hinata destila amor por el…baka…-_

-Dame la oportunidad, Hinata-sama…dame la oportunidad de amarte- dijo Neji mientras abrazaba a su prima

-Yo…etto…Neji-niisan…usted es como un hermano para mí…es cierto que el Clan siempre buscará lo mejor pero..Pero..Yo…

-Hinata-sama… ambos sabemos lo que pasará con usted en unos años…y yo aún así estaré para usted

_-¿dentro de unos años? ¿¡Que va a pasar!?_

-Neji-niisan pero… ¿y si al final no logró corresponderle?

-No pasaría nada Hinata-sama, aún así la seguiría esperando

-¿enserio?

-Enserio, yo…yo la quiero- en ese instante, Neji tomó las manos de Hinata y le puso una pequeña argolla. – Y la amaré por siempre, solo deme esa oportunidad….deme la oportunidad de ser esa persona.

-Yo…etto…Neji…yo… ¡Acepto!-

Sasuke casi se cae del árbol donde estaba cuando Hinata dijo 'acepto'. Casi grita horrorizado.

_-¿pero que me pasa? …_

๑

Después de que Hinata aceptará ser la novia de Neji Hyuga, Sasuke se había dedicado a 'espiarla' silenciosamente. No quería levantar sospechas además de que sentía algo por Hinata sentía celos…y sentía otra sensación que nunca antes había sentido.

Neji algunas veces estaba en misiones, pero lo mas curioso es que Hinata seguía siendo obvia al momento de estar con Naruto, era obvio que ella quería a Naruto y a Neji Hyuga solo lo veía como primo.

Pasó el tiempo y Sasuke cada dia se estaba enamorando mas de Hinata, así que decidió ponerle fin a esa situación y, por primera vez expresar sus sentimientos. Solo el sabia que sentía por ella, solo el sabia que hacer.

Pero justo cuando intentó decirle lo que sentía por ella vio como Hinata al parecer tenia una 'discusión' con Neji.

-¿se suponía que me querías?- dijo Hinata entre sollozos

-Hinata-sama… lo siento pero…

-Neji-niisan yo…yo… ¡hice un esfuerzo!

-¿un esfuerzo? ¡Usted seguía enamorada de Uzumaki! ¿En verdad cree que el esta enamorado de usted? ¡Solo vea la manera en que él mira a Sakura!

Hinata comenzó a llorar. Sasuke se mantenía atrás de un árbol escuchando esa discusión, que en si no se consideraba como tal.

-Y…y …usted se estaba besando con….- dio un suspiro…- con mi mejor amiga-

-Lo siento Hinata-sama… me he enamorado de Tenten….

_-¿cambió a Hinata por Tenten? ¡Desgraciado! Ya veo que no solo el 'dobe' es el baka… vaya, vaya… creo es la oportunidad perfecta para…enamorarla…_

En ese momento, Hinata se fue del lugar, no sin antes haber cortado a Neji Hyuga, que por cierto su noviazgo era 'un secreto' que desde luego solo Sasuke sabía.

Sasuke corrió hacia Hinata, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Vio como ella estaba sentada llorando.

-¿Hinata-san?- dijo Sasuke amablemente

Hinata se volteo hacia donde estaba el Uchiha, parecía asustada, desde luego que la ultima persona que pensó encontrarse ahí era a Sasuke.

-Sasuke-san… ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, solo… que no me gusta ver a las damas llorar… y mas por un 'idiota'-

-¿Has oído conversaciones ajenas?- dijo Hinata en un tono un tanto enojado

-No es que haya escuchado pero, simplemente me intrigó verla cerca de su primo… a decir verdad era una 'cercanía' un poco mas 'intima'

-Ya veo

-Si, pero… no debería llorar por ello Hinata

-Pero….

-Shh, las damas no deben de llorar.

Pasaron algunos meses para que Sasuke 'conquistará a Hinata' pero sin más… un día pasó que Hinata lo mandó por un tubo.*

-Y así pasó Niisan…. – dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

-Como siempre escuchando conversaciones ajenas otouto….

-¡Wooow! ¡Esa chica es toda una enamorada! ¡Tsk!- gritó Shisui eufórico

-¡Cállate!- dijo Sasuke

-Bueno, pero… ¿que era a lo que se refería Neji…con lo de 'ambos sabemos lo que pasará con usted dentro de algunos años'?- preguntó Itachi con el tono mas sereno que pudo encontrar

-Eso no lo se niisan, estuve investigando aunque creo coincide con la versión que Hinata le dio a Naruto

-¿¡pero que la pechos bonitos no estaba enamorada del Uzumaki?!- gritó Shisui

-Hmp…. Shisui- lo interrumpió Itachi

-Ya, ya…este bien, prosigue Sasuke- dijo Shisui

-Bueno, un día Hinata hablo con Naruto y le dijo que es cierto que un día sintió algo por él pero que ahora estaba enamorada de otra persona y que, gracias a él, ella era fuerte y que ahora tenía en mente un nuevo comienzo de vida… ANBU

-¿eso le dijo a Naruto?- preguntó cada vez mas intrigado Itachi

-Hai, no dijo mas- añadió Sasuke

-¡Ja! Ahora resulta que quiere a 'otro' después de que te bateo Tssss- dijo Shisui

-Hmp….

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que ¿esta en ANBU actualmente?- preguntó Itachi

-Si- dijo Sasuke

๑

Itachi no podía dormir. Después de las confesiones de Sasuke y las de Naruto le era imposible pensar quien seria el 'nuevo enamorado de Hinata y peor aun… ¿Por qué ella estaba en ANBU? El era el líder así que se debió haber dado cuenta antes

_-Quizá no esta en ANBU, quizá esta en Raíz….Hinata…._

Itachi decidió ir a caminar al lago Konohoa. No podía estar quieto, tan solo de pensar a Hinata de novia junto a su hermano o Neji… era algo que no podía concebir.

Se sentó en un árbol, como lo hacia en sus tiempos de niñez. Solía pensar muy bien cerca de ese rio. La luna se reflejaba en el gran lago. Miró el cielo estrellado en busca de una 'señal' que le dijera si Hinata era para él….De repente sintió una voz en su cabeza, como si fuese un recuerdo perdido….

_-Ya veras que todo saldrá bien Itachi-_

_-Eso espero Hina-chan…_

_-No olvides que te amo…_

_-Ni tú olvides que eres lo más importante…._

Itachi se pusó las manos sobre los oídos, no comprendía de donde venia esa voz. Ni entendía que pasaba… de repente otra voz llegó a él como queriéndole causar un tormento mayor. _"Creo que aquí es diferente en vez de hasta que la muerte los separé será hasta que la vida los separé". _Itachi no entendía, por un momento creyó estar volviéndose loco. No comprendía que eran esas voces. No entendía por que a veces sentía que lo que hacia ya lo había hecho ¡No entendía nada! De repente un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Esta vez no era una voz, era el sonido de una flauta.

Itachi se movió de la postura donde estaba. Ese sonido era melodioso. Por un instante creyó que se trataba de un genjutsu pero no era así. Sintió un chakra poderoso ¿Quién era?

Sobre el Lago de Konohoa se encontraba una mujer, sumamente hermosa. Cabello azulado que le llegaba hasta más debajo de la cintura. Tenía una capa negra con nueves rojas cubriendo su espalda pero, aun así se juzgaba que esa chica tenía muy buen cuerpo.

Itachi quien era inquebrantable se ahogaba en ese éxtasis, esa mujer era hermosa. Él estaba seguro que esa chica aun no sabia que el estaba ahí y eso lo tenia mas seguro.

-Puedes salir de donde estas-

La voz era angelical. Un suspiro armonioso. Itachi quedo confundido, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan…. Tan...Frágil ante una mujer. Ni siquiera con Hinata.

-¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Itachi tratando de 'disimular' que estaba totalmente extasiado con la chica.

De repente, la chica se volteó. Dejando la flauta en el agua. Tenia la piel blanca como la luna. Ojos plateados que se confundían con la mismísima luna y un rubor estaba presente en sus mejillas.

-Itachi-san….¿cuanto tiempo?-

Itachi se quedo impactado, ni siquiera podía articular palabra ¿Hinata? ¿era Hinata?

-¿Hinata-san? ¿Es…es usted?

-Se le ve nervioso….¿sucede algo?- dijo Hinata con toda seguridad, en ella ya no había tartamudeo.

-Bueno…yo…yo… ¿en verdad es usted?

Itachi la examinaba de pies a cabeza… hasta que de repente abrió los ojos con toda seguridad…. Esa capa…nubes rojas…capa negra ¡Akatsuki!.

Akatsuki era la organización criminal mas buscada de Konohoa y de las demás aldeas, era un grupo de criminales de Rango S que se dedicaban entre otras cosas, a la tortura y asalto de aldeas…pero aun no entendía nada. Si en verdad era Hinata ¿Qué hacia con esa capa? Y peor aun… ¿Por qué nunca había oído hablar que Hinata era miembro de Akatsuki? Y aun peor ¡debía capturarla…! Pero todo era confuso….

-Soy yo, Itachi Uchiha. Soy Hinata Hyuga. ¿Por qué me mira con esa cara?-

-Esa capa…usted…. ¿Cómo es posible?

Hinata bajó la mirada. Se veía tristeza en sus ojos.

-He esperado mucho por usted… desde que lo vi aquel dia yo…aun era una niña.

-Se encontraba debajo de un árbol de cerezos

-Así es, nunca había visto tanta tristeza en una persona…usted emanaba esa tristeza pero…- se acercó mas a Itachi- Yo no veo esa tristeza en usted ahora…

-Hinata-san… no entiendo… ¿Qué hace usted con esa capa?-

-Esto…bueno, es una larga historia. Así como usted es buscado como "Karasu" yo soy buscada en el mundo shinobi con el nombre de "Hoshi".

Itachi tragó saliva. Últimamente ese tal criminal llamado "Hoshi" había traído algunos problemas al ANBU y no solo a ellos, sino a las aldeas aledañas… y resultaba ser que "Hoshi" era….era… Hinata Hyuga

-Usted es ¿Hoshi?

-Hai… y usted es Karasu Utsushi… ¿no es así?

-Si…pero… no entiendo Hinata-san ¿Por qué usted?

- Bueno, cuando en realidad ama algo lo protegerá con todas sus fuerzas, cuando protege a quien se ama es cuando uno se vuelve fuerte ¿recuerda?

_Flash Back_

_-¿y no le da miedo?_

_¿Miedo?- _

_-Si… Miedo a morir, miedo a la muerte_

_-Bueno, todo el mundo tiene miedo es un sentimiento totalmente natural pero un shinobi siempre esta destinado a ello, al igual que todas las personas, pero el deber de un verdadero shinobi es morir por los suyos y por lo que aman, ¿usted ama algo Hinata-san?_

_-A mi familia-_

_-Bueno, cuando usted ama algo lo protegerá con todas sus fuerzas, cuando usted protege a quien ama es cuando se vuelve fuerte- _

_-¿usted ama algo Itachi-san?_

_-Desde luego, amó a mi hermano, a mi villa y a mi Clan- _

_-Ya veo…es muy valiente-_

_-Bueno, no se si soy valiente pero incluso los valientes tienen miedo, es algo natural_

_-¿usted de que podría tener miedo?_

_- Bueno, tengo miedo de no proteger a las personas que amo, de no conseguir mis ideales y miedo a fracasar en mi mismo_

_-Vaya….-_

_-¿usted de que tiene miedo Hinata-san?_

_-Miedo de no ser fuerte- _

_-Yo creo que es fuerte… _

_-N-no- _

_Fin del flash Back_

-Claro que recuerdo- dijo en un suspiro Itachi- Usted….

-No se que me sucede, Itachi-san pero en este momento yo debería asesinarlo, es una orden de mis superiores

-¿y porque no lo hace?

-No puedo. Algo me dice que si lo hago romperé con un destino. Nuestro destino

-No comprendo

-Ni yo entiendo del todo, pero tenga en cuenta que todo lo que hago lo hago para proteger a 'esa' persona

-Hinata-san usted… ¿Por qué hizo esto? ¡¿Por qué se unió a Akatsuki?! ¿Acaso estoy soñando?

En ese momento Hinata le lanzó un shuriken a Itachi, el cual dio en el blanco. Su brazo.

-¿Ve? No esta soñando. Esto es real. Ahora, tan solo pido una oportunidad para ser la persona que quiero ser…yo… yo no elegí este destino ¿o quizá si? No lo sé. Pero… yo necesitaba verlo, necesitaba escuchar su voz. Fuertes rumores decían que usted había llegado a Konohoa, mi…mi 'líder' me envió a liquidarlo ¿Por qué a mi? No lo se….

-Entiendo, de hecho ANBU tiene órdenes estrictas de aniquilar a "Hoshi"…

-Quizá debería hacerlo

-No

-¿Por qué no lo hace Itachi-san? Eso seria mejor…

-Porque….

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te quiero.

-Itachi-san… es mejor que de aviso a ANBU y a la aldea… es lo mejor….enserio yo…

-Hinata-san…desde que la vi por primera vez sentó que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, se que es una tontería…porque usted y yo no nos hemos hablado mucho pero…yo…

-Itachi-san yo siento lo mismo por usted pero… es mi deber proteger a 'esa' persona, en verdad.

-¡¿No había otros medios!? ¿No había otros medios para proteger a esa persona?

Hinata suspiró. De haber otros métodos ella no seria integrante de Akatsuki.

-No…no los había.

-¡Siempre hay mas soluciones!

-Itachi…usted en 'su otra vida'…. En fin, no importa.

-¿de que hablas?- dijo Itachi sintiendo que algo malo estaba por pasar

-No puedo decirlo- En eso Hinata abrió la boca y enseñó la lengua, la cual tenia un sello para que no 'hablara de mas'

-¡No entiendo nada! ¡Hinata! –

Hinata se acercó a Itachi, poco a poco.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien Itachi. No olvides que te amo.

_-(Esa voz…esa voz.. ¡Fue la de mi sueño! ¡Esa voz!) _¡Hinata!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo…Eso espero Hina-chan, no olvides que eres lo más importante….

-Itachi-san… El hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper.

Itachi quedó asustado. ¿Por qué sentía que eso ya lo había escuchado?¿Porque?

-Hinata...

-Itachi… se que es difícil pero saldremos juntos de esto. ¿Entiendes? ¡Estamos vivos!

-No entiendo….. ¡No entiendo!- dijo Itachi mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza

-Yo tampoco entendía, pero ten por seguro que por un motivo estoy aquí enfrente de ti.

-Hina-chan….

-Itachi-san… usted es lo mas importante en mi vida, se que es pronto para decirlo pero tenga que por seguro que esta situación se solucionará… pero por favor siga siendo la persona que es.

-Hinata…no entiendo usted es de Akatsuki por proteger a esa persona pero…

-Es complicado Itachi… son cosas que no entendería nadie, mas que usted y yo… pero no puedo decir mucho. ¿Curioso no?

-¿Estaremos juntos?

-Eso depende de nosotros

-Entonces…

-El dia de hoy puedo estar con usted… no le haré nada pero es importante que le diga al Hokage que encontró a 'Hoshi'

-No…

-Debe hacerlo Itachi ¿Dónde esta su voluntad de fuego?

-Pero Hinata… usted estaría en riesgo

-No lo estaría. Solo usted sabe quien soy.

-¿Cómo?

-Solo usted, Itachi Uchiha sabe que yo soy Hinata Hyuga. Por lo regular uso un jutsu de transformación, para que así no sepan quien soy en realidad.

-Entiendo….

-No se preocupe de ello, solo debe decirle al Hokage que me encontró, de hecho es parte del 'plan'

-¿Qué plan?

-No se preocupe Itachi-san…

Itachi se acercó a Hinata, quien estaba parada sobre al Lago (por el control de chakra que ejercía sobre sus pies). La miró fijamente, por extraño que pareciese esa chica tenia una mirada feliz…de repente se le vino a la memoria una imagen similar, de una chica muy parecida a ella que también sonreía en un momento donde todos lloraban. Hinata se acerco a Itachi, dejando a un lado su flauta y besó a Itachi apasionadamente, como si fuese el último beso de su vida.

-Listo- dijo Hinata

-Yo….no debería tratar a una señorita así, Hinata Hyuga usted y yo….

-¡Al carajo si soy una señorita Itachi-san! Debemos aprovechar este momento… no se cuando lo vuelva a ver….

Itachi se sintió ruborizado. De repente vio como Hinata tomaba la flauta y empezó a tocarla…era una dulce melodía. Justo en ese momento Itachi sintió como si su cuerpo tuviese la necesidad de besarla. Hacerla suya.

Hinata besó a Itachi hasta que el oxigeno se acababa. Ambos deseaban ese momento para convertirse en uno solo y que mejor que a la luz de la luna.

Se besaron con fuerza. Besos sumamente exigentes. Su lengua buscaba la de Hinata y viceversa, sólo se dejaban llevar por el momento, sintiendo cada contacto como algo divino. Un gemido escapa de la garganta de Hinata y él se acerca a su cuerpo. Deja su boca y empieza a bajar por la línea de su cuello hasta la clavícula dejando besos por todo el camino, llevando a Hinata a lugares que no conocía. Lugares que a decir verdad, ninguno conocía. Ella, se aventuró un poco a tocarlo, odiando que aún tuvieran la ropa puesta. Itachi entendió la mirada de molestia que Hinata le hizo al ver que ambos estaban acostados en el pasto con sus respectivas ropas, Itachi se deshizo de su playera negra que, lo hacia ver como todo un Uchiha dado que atrás tenia el emblema de su Clan, sólo hasta entonces Hinata pudo verlo. Un abdomen esculpido perfectamente, brazos fuertes, un adonis, tan guapo que para ojos de Hinata dolía verlo. Se ubicó sobre ella, entre sus piernas y la volvió a besar, una mano se ubicó en la cintura de ella e hizo que se moviera, entonces… pudo sentirlo

Desde luego que Hinata se tensó, cosa que desde luego ella suponía era muy normal, dado que era la primera vez que sentía aquel éxtasis. Un gemido escapó de su boca, la segunda vez que se acerca a esa parte de la anatomía de Itachi, la tercera vez lo hizo por su propia cuenta y él se alejó, una sonrisa socarrona invadió su rostro.

De repente, Hinata sintió como los dedos de Itachi la tocaban por encima… delicadamente, la otra mano de él estaba bajando el tirante del sostén que aun tenia Hinata, dejando su pecho derecho al descubierto. A la entera merced de Uchiha Itachi

Hinata podía sentir el calor que aumentaba dentro de ella y como es que unas pulsaciones eléctricas la recorrían de pies a cabeza.

La mano de Itachi deja de tocar solo por encima y entonces contacta con 'la zona sur' directamente. Círculos, círculos y más círculos. Eso la enloquecía. No pudo controlar su voz, ni sus labios, ni nada, solo articuló gemidos que parecían gustarle a Itachi. Luego sintió una explosión y pudo ver estrellas de colores (en aquel cielo estrellado).

Itachi la besó de nuevo, terminó finalmente de deshacerse del sostén de Hinata Hyuga, lamió, besó y jugó con los pechos de ella, a su antojo. Luego, sus manos se ubicaron en las bragas de ella. Hinata pudo observar en cámara lenta como las bajaba, deslizándolas por sus piernas. Fue hasta entonces que quedo totalmente desnudo frente al hombre de sus sueños. Aquel al que solo le hablo 3 veces en su vida (y esa era la cuarta.) Aquel con el que presintió que debía pasar el resto de sus días.

Desde luego que su respiración era irregular, sin embargo Itachi la besaba lentamente. De repente sintió como un dedo se va introduciendo en su interior. Hinata no podía evitarlo y gritó todo eso era un éxtasis del que no querían salir. Itachi al ver la acción lo vuelve a repetir una y otra vez a lo cual, Hinata gime de satisfacción. En ese momento Itachi estaba nervioso, no sabía si continuar… a decir verdad solo se estaba dejando llevar por su impulso… sin más, decidió meterlo. Hinata grito, pudo sentir un dolor (placentero) en su interior. Itachi puede notar como Hinata desde luego que le dolió así que la besa tiernamente, despacio…como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Itachi repite la acción y mete y saca varias veces su sexo. En vez de dolor, lo único que Hinata siente en ese momento es placer, más que otra cosa. Después de ello empieza un vaivén torturante, puede sentir como arde por dentro. Su cuerpo tiembla. Itachi acelera y toma sus caderas con sus manos y se puede sentir un ritmo frenético, la boca de Hinata libera gemidos a cada instante. Acelera un poco más. Se acerca a su rostro y la besa. Muerde sus labios. Sus embestidas aumentan aun más y cuando Hinata ya no puede más y suspira finalmente el nombre de Itachi.


	7. Can leave this place (Part 1)

**Can leave this place**

_(Parte 1)_

_-Capitulo 7-_

"Can leave this place but refrain, cause we've been waiting for you"

("Puedes dejar este lugar pero piénsalo dos veces, porque  
te estuvimos esperando")

๑

Itachi sintió como si su cuerpo hubiese sido arrastrado por muchos metros. Tenía un dolor de cabeza increíblemente fuerte. La luz del sol empezó a molestar sus ojos.

_-¿Dónde estoy?-_

En cuanto abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que había pasado la noche dormido cerca del rio de Konohoa. Pero más fue su impresión al ver que… no tenia ropa. Salvo una capa negra con nubes rojas. Eso era lo único que cubría su cuerpo. De repente, Itachi recordó todo lo sucedido el día de ayer. No lo podía imaginar. En verdad había sido realidad, no fue un sueño.

Pero lo que mas le aterró era la idea de que Hinata no estuviese a su lado. Y su miedo se hizo realidad. Hinata no estaba ahí.

_-¿en verdad Hinata y yo?... ¡No es posible! Entonces no era un sueño… Hinata y yo lo… y también ella es de Akatsuki. ¡Maldición! ¡Esto no fue un sueño, fue una realidad! _

El cuerpo de Itachi sentía aun las caricias de Hinata, caricias que presenció la Luna. Pudo sentir el aroma de Hinata. Si antes sentía una tortura no verla ahora seria mucho peor….. Muchísimo peor.

Itachi decidió buscar su ropa e ir de nueva cuenta a casa, ya se debía imaginar el alboroto que se debía haber armado al no estar ahí en la noche. Esa fue la mejor noche de su vida pero no solo eso… también fue una noche mágica, de amor, de pasión y de confusión. Aun no podía entender porque Hinata pertenecía a Akatsuki. Así que decidió deshacerse de la capa negra con nubes rojas para no levantar ninguna sospecha, por primera vez actuó en contra de lo que 'debía hacer' y actuó por su propia cuenta con lo 'que quería hacer'. Ambas son cosas muy diferentes

-Itachi-san… veo que no pasó la noche en casa- dijo en tono muy sarcástico Shisui.

-Shisui… no creí que estuvieras por aquí-

-¡Vamos! ¿Quién era?

-¿eh?

-Vamos, tu no faltarías una noche a dormir a tu casa… ¿Quién es? ¿Encontraste a Hinata?

Itachi se ruborizó. Era cierto que Shisui era su mejor amigo, su hermano mayor y su primo a la vez. Con el podía confiar siempre, no había secretos entre los dos. Es cierto que Sasuke era su hermano pero le tenía una 'confianza' diferente a Shisui. Pero a la vez no quería decirle lo que había pasado la noche pasada, a la vez tenia miedo por la seguridad de Hinata… ahora que había descubierto que es miembro activo de Akatsuki y que en realidad no esta en ANBU o en la Raíz como eran antiguamente sus sospechas. Además, Shisui era todo un Casanova, literalmente cada fin de semana tenia 'sus aventuras' con alguna kunoichi. A decir verdad Shisui era un experto en esos temas, por lo mismo Itachi tenia 'pena' y algo de desconfianza para contarle a su primo la sensación que sintió la noche pasada.

-Shisui- dijo con toda la seriedad que pudo- Lo que te diré quiero que sea un secreto 'S' ¿sabes a lo que me refiero, no?

-Entiendo- esta vez el tono de Shisui era 'serio' cosa que no se escuchaba muy a menudo en él.

-Bueno, te lo diré pero nadie debe escuchar ni lo debes de decir a nadie

-Si pero ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno…..

Itachi comenzó a narrar detalle por detalle a Shisui.

-¡Wow! ¡Itachi! ¡Esas si que fue una noche extraña!-

-Lo se, aun no entiendo…

-te metiste en la boca del lobo ¿sabes a lo que me refiero no?

-Si, pero… ¿Por qué ella esta en….?

-Ni idea… sus motivos habrá tenido. Por lo mientras puedo investigar algo…

-Mi intensión era sacar información de Neji Hyuga… seguramente él debe saber algo… mas por lo que comentó Sasuke el dia de ayer ¿recuerdas?

-Claro, cuando dijo que 'le quería aun sabiendo lo que pasaría dentro de unos años'

-Si, puede que se haya referido a Akatsuki

-Bueno pero… ¿Qué habilidades tiene?... digo… debiste haber visto algo…

-A ciencia cierta solo me lanzó un shuriken para que yo me diera cuenta que, lo que estábamos pasando no era un sueño sino que era una realidad. Solo eso… ah, y tenia una flauta con la que tocaba… creo que por algún momento me deje llevar por la melodía y descubrí en ese momento que esa flauta puede generar un genjutsu

-Vaya, un genjutsu de tipo auditivo… he oído hablar de ello. Tayuya, una de las 4 del sonido podía hacer eso…

-recuerdo bien esa misión

-Si, entonces Hinata puede hacer genjutsu pero no sabemos que más… pero todos los que están en Akatsuki son fuertes… bueno… dicen.

-Desde luego que deben de serlo. ¿Sabes? Además aun tengo miedo…

-¿de que?

-La misión sobre la aniquilación de….

-Ya, ya entiendo

Itachi sentía miedo. Eran pocas las veces que de verdad podía sentir miedo pero sin duda seguía pensando dia y noche si quizá… tan solo quizá el Tercer Hokage le enviará a una misión tan arriesgada… asesinar a su Clan. Es simple hecho de pensarlo le ponía la piel de gallina era algo que sin duda a cualquiera pondría de nervios.

-¿estas bien?- se escucho decir a Shisui

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te veo intranquilo….

Itachi seguía caminando junto a su primo rumbo a su casa. Ya sabia la expresión de su madre al saber que no durmió en casa, seguro pensaría que estuvo con una mujer (y en si no estaba errada en ese pensamiento). Pero Itachi sentía que debía hacer algo, investigar. Saber porque Hinata era miembro de Akatsuki ¡lo tendría que descubrir!.

Shisui decidió abrir la puerta primero antes que su primo, sabia que su tia Mikoto armaría un gran alboroto al saber que su 'bebé' no durmió en casa.

-¡Itachi! ¿Dónde estabas?- se escucho decir a Mikoto mientras corría a abrazar a su hijo. Fugaku momentos antes le había insistido que debía calmarse que, quizá había salido a alguna misión de último momento. Sasuke muy en el fondo sabia que su hermano seguro no pudo dormir y que muy probablemente fue al río a refrescar sus ideas.

-¿Ya vez mujer?- dijo Fugaku mientras levantaba la taza de café para beber un poco.

-¿Itachi? ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Nada Okaasan, estoy bien simplemente estoy cansado

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me tenias tan preocupada! Tu jamás sales de casa de noche, mas si estas de descanso…

-No se preocupe Mikoto-obasan, Itachi y yo estábamos platicando- le dijo Shisui mientras apoyaba un brazo en el hombro de su tía

- ¿Dónde?

-En mi casa, obasan… no se preocupe era asunto de misiones- dijo Shisui sonriendo

El desayuno paso como cada dia. Fugaku estaba leyendo el periódico como siempre mientras tomaba café. Mikoto estaba en la cocina. Sasuke estaba comiendo y haciendo sobre mesa. Shisui estaba contando sus mejores anécdotas de misiones a Sasuke, mientras que Itachi pensaba seriamente en Hinata.

๑

๑

-Hoshi ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Lo siento Pain-sama pero…

-Sabes que en Akatsuki no hay pero que valga ¡lo sabias no!- dijo enfadado

-El… era muy fuerte

-¡Por favor! Si estas aquí es por algo… ¡no me vengas con cuentos! ¡¿Por qué no lo aniquilaste?! O mejor aun – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- ¿Por qué no lo envolviste en uno de tus fabulosos genjutsu para que aniquilara a su clan?

Hinata tragó saliva, sin duda estar en Akatsuki no era cosa para ella pero debía actuar sobre la identidad de "Hoshi"…

-No se me dio la gana asesinarlo o envolverlo en genjutsu. Eso es todo.

-¡Entonces para que carajos me sirves!- gritó enfurecido Pain

-¿Disculpe? ¡Yo costé demasiado! ¡Debería tenerme mas respeto!

-¿respeto? ¡Por favor!... ¿demasiado caro? ¿Hablas de lo de la misión? ¡Vamos!¡ No me asustan tus amenazas Hoshi!

-Hmmmm

-¿sabes? Tengo una mejor idea.

-¿Qué?

-Debes asesinar a Hinata Hyuga ¿sabes quien es, no?

-¿Hinata Hyuga?

-Si, es la heredera del Clan Hyuga…. O mejor dicho quiero asesines a todo el Clan

-¿para que?

-Es un asunto que no te importa Hoshi. Dado que no puedes asesinar a un Uchiha espero… tan solo espero aniquiles a todo el Clan Hyuga ¡que no quede ni uno solo!-

-¿y si no quiero?

-Eres un fastidio. Si no quieres con gusto puedo enviar a tu compañero Deidara, a el le gusta hacer explotar todo.

-Ah, que remedio ¿para cuando los quieres asesinados?

-Para dentro de una semana. Quiero que me traigas todos sus 'lindos' ojos, desde luego es lo único que me importa

-Hai-

Hoshi (Hinata) salió de donde se encontraba) Debía pensar y asimilar lo que había hecho de su vida…

**1 año atrás….**

_-¡Hinata eres débil-_

Ese pensamiento la aturdía noche a noche. Dia a dia. Se sentía sola, su padre siempre le sobre exigía y ella sentía que no podía, que no era nadie. Incluso Neji quien 'decía' quererla la había engañado. Su vida no tenia sentido. Nada de lo que hacia tenia un sentido, solo había una cosa que valía la pena y se llamaba 'Itachi Uchiha' por ello ella se encontraba viva y viviendo como si él estuviese cerca de ella, sabiendo que no.

Por meses se preguntaba donde había estado ese chico que siempre se preocupaba de una u otra manera por ella, ¿Dónde?. Ella sabia que pertenecía al ANBU pero deseaba saber de el. Lo necesitaba.

Pasó días preguntándose sobre su existencia. De que servía y donde estaba Itachi. Hacia días que sentía sueños que estremecían su mente y su alma, sueños que no comprendía. Sueños que decían: _'__Puedes dejar este lugar pero piénsalo dos veces, porque__te estuvimos esperando' _ Esas eran como pequeñas notas mentales suicidas a lo que sentía. No comprendía nada.

Cierto dia se encontraba en aquel árbol de cerezos cuando escucho la voz de Shikamaru

-Hinata-

Volteo a verlo, a decir verdad ella no hablaba muy a menudo con él a menos que fueran asuntos de misiones

-¿Qué sucede Shikamaru?- preguntó con cierto sonrojo que era característico en ella

-El Sandaime necesita su presencia en la Torre Hokage de inmediato

-¿también a Shino y a Kiba?- preguntó extrañada de que sólo a ella le habían mandado llamar

-No, sólo a ti Hinata.

El Sandaime estaba enfrente de ella y ella lo miraba con miedo, es cierto que Hiruzen era un buen hombre, pero había algo en esa mirada que le decía mas que mil palabras. Algo no andaba bien y presentía que tenía que ver con el Clan Hyuga pero, en ese caso ¿Por qué no mandó llamar a Hiashi Hyuga?

-Hinata, toma asiento por favor ¿gustas té?- el Sandaime trato de hacer 'amena' la conversación que estaba por venirse, no sería sencillo.

-Así estoy bien, gracias Sandaime- dijo con cortesía

-Bien, el motivo por el cual estas aquí es el siguiente. Nadie debe de saber, ni siquiera Hiashi-sama.

Hinata miraba con intriga y analizaba palabra por palabra lo que decía el Sandaime, no comprendía. Tenía 15 años. ¿Qué le quería decir el Sandaime?

-Últimamente ha habido muchos 'problemas' entre el Clan Uchiha y el Clan Hyuga, bastantes a mi parecer. Esta misión es de Rango "S" y no estoy pidiendo tu opinión de 'si quieres' o no tomar la misión. Es obligatoria-

Hinata asintió, jamás había escuchado al Sandaime expresarse así

-Bueno, en este asunto tiene mucho que ver "Karasu"- el Sandaime noto como la chica no entendía quien era Karasu, y la entendía- Karasu es Itachi Uchiha, líder de ANBU. A él le asignaría eventualmente la misión de erradicar a todo su clan a excepción de Uchiha Sasuke, pero… han ocurrido problemas internos en Konohoa. Su Clan quiere un miembro en ANBU, se quejan de que les 'doy' presuntamente más preferencia a los Uchiha que a ustedes-

Hinata ya entendía, se dirigía a ella por ser la heredera de uno de los clanes mas importantes de Konohoa, si no es que el mas importante del País del Fuego

-Por ese mismo motivo al ser la heredera de la familia primaria quiero seas miembro ANBU

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, algo así presentía pasaría ya que Neji se lo recriminaba, le decía que él era el más indicado para ese puesto

-Sé que tu primo es fuerte pero… Hmp odio decir esto pero tu Clan es muy especial ¿lo entiendes, no?

Hinata asintió, sabia que no se permitirá en su clan ser a Neji ANBU por ser de la rama secundaria de la familia

-Así que, como futura heredera tú serás miembro de ANBU

Hinata por primera vez hablo

-¿pero porque yo y no Hanabi?

-Bueno, tú tienes 15 años y actualmente eres chunnin. Tu hermana tiene 10 años y es gennin, ni siquiera Itachi Uchiha fue miembro a los 10 años de ANBU

-Entiendo pero…

-Hinata Hyuga, como te repetí anteriormente al iniciar esta platica. Nada de lo que te diga debe salir de tu boca esto es un secreto de Aldea, además…. Ya avisaré yo a tus familiares y te daré de baja del equipo 8. No podrás despedirte ni decir nada de esto

-E-entiendo- dijo con un tartamudeo, se sentía triste

-Ni siquiera tu primo Neji sabrá que serás miembro del ANBU, en fin ya me encargaré yo de ello…

-Entiendo la situación pe-pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver Itachi con que yo sea ANBU?

-Bien, Hinata lo que te diré a continuación será bastante fuerte.

-Hai- Hinata estaba preparándose para lo peor

-Hay una organización criminal llamada Akatsuki, aun no sabemos quien es el líder sólo sabemos que capturan bijus. Veras, ellos capturan a los jinchurikis de cada Aldea y en especifico están interesados en kyubi.

Hinata tragó saliva. Sabía que Naruto, uno de sus mejores amigos era el jinchuriki de Kyubi

-Ellos vienen por _él- _dijo el Sandaime refiriéndose a Naruto – Por ese motivo necesito un espía. Se que seria mejor decirle a Itachi que tomé ese papel pero… mira este es el plan. Ponme atención.

Hinata escucho cada una de las palabras del Sandaime, sabia que al salir de esa oficina su vida cambiaria para siempre, además… hacia meses que sabia que sentía algo por Itachi, aunque fueron contadas las veces que se vieron pero había algo que hacia que Hinata lo 'quisiera sin razón y sin motivo'.

-Hace 7 años, Naruto fue se fue a vivir con el Clan Uchiha, ellos tomaron su tutela por iniciativa propia. Fugaku Uchiha e Itachi Uchiha hablaron conmigo, sabíamos los riesgos de que Naruto viviera en el Clan Uchiha, él es un jinchuriki y no lo discrimino por eso pero por ese motivo no envió a Itachi a la misión que te enviaré. ¿Sabes quien fue el Yondaime?

Hinata asintió, desde luego que sabia que fue el héroe de la aldea

-Bien, el tenía una esposa llamada Kushina Uzumaki. No iré con rodeos. El Yondaime es el padre de Naruto y su madre es Kushina Uzumaki…. Es de las pocas sobrevivientes de la Masacre de la Aldea Oculta del Remolino, en ese lugar habitaba el Clan Uzumaki el cual se caracterizaba por su longevidad y por el uso de Fuinjutsu (técnicas de sellado) por ello eran temidos por otras naciones. Nosotros fuimos sus aliados pero no llegábamos a tiempo para evitar la masacre, solo Kushina sobrevivió y la trajimos a la aldea y nos dimos cuenta de su potencial y que tenía un chakra especial. La esposa del primer Hokage Mito Uzumaki, quien por cierto pertenecía a ese Clan pero se casó con Hashirama antes de la masacre, por ende no la asesinaron. En fin, Mito Uzumaki tenia a Kyubi en su interior y como se acercaba su muerte sellamos a kyubi en Kushina Uzumaki, la sobreviviente de ese Clan. Al pasar los años Minato y Kushina se casaron. Y ahí fue donde nació Naruto y un hombre enmascarado quien presuntamente era 'Madara Uchiha' fue quien hizo todo el escándalo y la tragedia. Minato hizo el 'sello de ocho trigramas' y selló la mitad del chakra de Kyubi en su hijo, confiando en sus capacidades…. Selló a Naruto. Por eso cuando Naruto cumplió 8 años le hicimos saber la verdad de que era un jinchuriki pero jamás le dijimos quienes eran sus padres, en fin si envió a esta misión a Itachi quedará desprotegido el Clan Uchiha. En un principio creí que para parar el golpe de estado en el que participaba Fugaku lo mejor era enviar a Itachi a que asesinará a su Clan, pero cuando pasó que Naruto viviría con ellos cambié de opinión. Actualmente Itachi esta a la expectativa de cuando lo enviaré… pero eso no pasará. Ahora me doy cuenta que el Clan Uchiha no es una opción pero necesitamos seguir los pasos de Akatsuki así que….- El Sandaime tragó saliva- Necesito que te vuelvas miembro de Akatsuki

Hinata estaba en shock. Bastante le afectó la historia de Naruto para que ahora le dijera _Necesito que te vuelvas miembro de Akatsuki_

-¿Por qué yo? No entiendo- dijo Hinata conteniendo las lagrimas

-Bueno, es cierto que Itachi es un genio pero si lo envió a esta 'misión' Fugaku sabrá que envié a su hijo a la boca del lobo y hará un golpe de estado, el Clan Hyuga participará y probablemente pase una desgracia. El hecho de que Itachi sea de Akatsuki significa que debe ser un ninja renegado y que debe asesinar a su Clan

Hinata tragó pesado, para sus 15 años de vida le estaban poniendo en una situación muy terrible.

-Por otro lado, si Neji Hyuga fuera… es miembro de la rama secundaria y tu Clan no lo permitiría, no permitirá que sea ANBU.

-Es decir que primero se debe ser ANBU y después ninja renegado

-Aja… pero el caso es que debes estar 8 meses en ANBU y finalmente te enviaré a una misión suicida. Escúchame bien Hinata, esto no lo sabe mas que el Consejo, ni siquiera Itachi Uchiha quien es mi hombre de confianza y líder de ANBU pero… estarás 8 meses en ANBU, yo me encargó de que entres… pasados los 8 meses te enviaré a una misión suicida de la cual tu fingirás estar muerta. Tu familia es de la mas reservada y no harán escándalo de 'tu presunta muerte' así que fingirás estar muerta y te iras de la Aldea….y a partir de ahí quiero que cambies tu personalidad. Quiero que dejes de ser Hinata y te pongas un nombre, cambies tu identidad y que, de algún modo entres a Akatsuki ¡tu podrás! Ya dentro de la organización me comunicarías sólo a mi lo que pasa. Serás doble espía. Quiero que sigas los pasos de Akatsuki siendo ninja de Konohoa.

-No entiendo- dijo apenas con lágrimas en los ojos -¿Quién seré? ¿Ninja renegada? ¿Ninja de Konohoa?

-Cuando estés en Akatsuki tu única misión será informarme los pasos de Akatsuki, pero desde luego que esa organización te impondrá sus propias misiones, matar gente, destruir pueblos… tu deberás hacer eso para no pasar desapercibida pero cuando empiece la captura de bijus ahí es cuando entraras en acción, solo en ese momento me tendrás que indicar los pasos de Akatsuki, y claro si pretenden alguna invasión.

Hinata se quedó en silencio. No entendía porque siempre tenia que hacer lo que los demás decían, no podía decidir por ella misma ¿Por qué?

-Yo soy débil Sandaime- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿crees que si fueras débil te mandaría esta misión? Aprenderás los mejores jutsus en ANBU y deberás prepararte dia y noche.

-pero…¿Quién seré?

-En ANBU serás "Meian" dejarás de ser Hinata Hyuga para esconderte en esa mascara y serás Meian. Cuando abandones ANBU y finjas estar muerta…. Tu te pondrás un nombre propio y forjaras otra identidad además… cambiaras tu apariencia física con algún jutsu y ahí es cuando dejarás de ser Hinata Hyuga. Quizá cuando todo esto acabe puedas ser de nuevo tú.

Hinata no entendía, Hiruzen Sarutobi era un ser bastante cruel…. ¿Por qué ella?

-¿Por qué yo?- se preguntó Hinata

-Porque ese es tu destino como kunoichi. Ser líder del Clan Hyuga

-¡No entiendo nada!

Hinata odiaba eso, no quedaba otro remedio. Iba caminando rumbo al Escuadrón ANBU, no sabia ni porque debía hacer eso… estaba harta pero ¿acaso ese era su destino? Estaba triste y a la vez feliz… sabia que por lo menos vería a Itachi Uchiha ya que, por 8 meses seria su líder. Eso le daba alegría.

Llegó a un túnel donde habían 3 hombres encapuchados con mascaras ANBU uno de ellos se hacia llamar "Karasu" (Itachi) era quien tenia 1 anillo rojo en su dedo. También había un tipo que se decía llamar "Yamato" y otro que era "Sai". Los tres a juzgar por su apariencia eran los más poderosos. Ella tenia una mascara en su cara y anteriormente le cortaron el pelo dejándoselo sumamente corto, en forma de hombre.

Inmediatamente llegó Sai y le aplicó un tatuaje en su brazo derecho y así mismo le puso un sello en la lengua. Interiormente se preguntaba para que era y llegó a la conclusión de que era un sello que servía para no hablar de ANBU si es que…. Se iba de la Aldea….

Se dio cuenta que Itachi Uchiha no era él… dentro de ANBU todo se veía tan triste, tan solitario era como si nadie tuviese emociones ni nada por el estilo. A partir de esa dia supo que dejaría de ser Hinata Hyuga para convertirse en Meian que significaba "luz y sombra", desde ese dia. Miraba a Itachi Uchiha pero se daba cuenta que lucia tan frio, falto de emociones, nada que ver con el chico que era cuando estaba en la calle con Sasuke. Se dio cuenta que, por difícil que fuera tenia que cambiar su tartamudeo por una voz gruesa y firme. También debía cambiar ese juego de dedos y no debía sentir.

Recibió clases de ese tipo y quedo traumada. Eran entrenamientos bastante horribles, ANBU era una organización que bien lo decían sus siglas _**An**__satsu Senjutsu Tokushu __**Bu**__tai (Escuadrón Especial de Asesinato y Tácticas)_

La primera misión que se le asigno era asesinar a una persona y finalmente lo hizo. Ese día por más entrenamientos que tuvo lloro en silencio. Y por varias noches no pudo dormir, era la primera vez que asesinaba a alguien a mano fría.

Pero poco a poco su personalidad cambió, a tal grado que ella misma se hacia heridas físicas con un kunai.

Sai, intrigado le preguntó. Era cierto que no era de su incumbencia pero cada que estaban a punto de ingresar a una misión Meian se enterraba un kunai en su brazo.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- dijo Sai en un tono desinteresado, no se notaba ninguna emoción en su voz

-Por que cuando me hago heridas siento que es la única señal de que estoy viva. No siento el dolor de mi corazón pero el físico si, y eso me da entender que sigo viva- fue la contestación de Meian (Hinata)

Era difícil cambiar su personalidad de 15 años que era frágil, dulce, gentil, cariñosa por una asesina, fría, calculadora y sin sentimientos. No podía eliminar sus emociones por mas entrenamientos, por mas asesinatos que cometiese.

Pero sabia que ya no era Hinata Hyuga por eso se hacia esas heridas

Muchas veces quiso correr y decirle a Itachi que era ella, que era Hinata pero cuando quería decírselo recordaba las palabras del Sandaime y ella tenia una motivación propia, es cierto que tenia una misión que cumplir, eso no lo doblegaba pero sobre todas las cosas lo hacia por Itachi. Si ella no cumplía la misión, Itachi tendría que asesinar a su Clan y por consecuente Sasuke y Naruto quedarían huérfanos, a decir verdad seria un dolor terrible para Naruto perder de nuevo a una familia.

Pero también si no cumplía la misión ponía en riesgo al Clan que nunca la quiso. Pero hablar del Clan Hyuga era hablar de Noriko Hyuga, su madre. El recuerdo de su madre la tenia firme.

Y se dio cuenta que no podía correr y decirle a Itachi

-Soy Hinata, la chica que animabas… la que se sonrojó al pie de un cerezo.

Ya no podía porque ya ni siquiera sentía que ella fuera Hinata se había hecho a la idea de ser Meian. Ya no tenia identidad, por eso cayó en la desesperación de ser masoquista consigo misma, sentir el dolor de un arma era sentir que aun vivía ya no sentía el dolor de su corazón. Solo heridas físicas que sangraban eran la señal de que estaba viva y debía seguir por Itachi Uchiha, y salvarlo. No quería que el sufriera y tuviese que asesinar a sus padres, prefería llevar consigo esa carga si es que el era posible.,..

Por primera vez en su vida supo que estaba haciendo algo por su iniciativa, después de todo no lo hacia por el Sandaime lo hacia como un sacrificio de proteger. Proteger a los que amaba eso significaba ser fuerte.

Entonces seria fuerte por aquellos que ama.

๑

๑

**¡Hola! Bueno, este capitulo decidí dividirlo en dos partes. Como se darán cuenta en el capitulo anterior hablan de que Hinata es de Akatsuki y también de que perteneció a ANBU y me puse a pensar y me dije a mi misma –Si yo fuera lectora de este fic me preguntaría que paso con Hinata- así que decidí hacer un capitulo de los recuerdos y aquí esta… la siguiente parte sabrán que onda con Pain y con "Hoshi" (quien también es Hinata).**

**Aquí a Hinata la representó mas fuerte que en Naruto Shippuden y en Naruto. **

**Sai no es miembro de raíz, sino que es miembro de ANBU.**

**Yamato es uno de los 'guarda espaldas' del líder ANBU "Karasu" (Itachi Uchiha) al igual que Sai**

**Cabe mencionar que Hinata llegó a ANBU transformada físicamente. Tenía el pelo corto (algo asi como Sasori, de ese tipo). Y bueno… D: por una parte me dio tristeza auto leer este fic u.u pero bueno también cabe señalar que Hinata e Itachi han tenido sueños relacionados a 'una muerte' y lo que dijo el Ángel cuando estaban muertos (capitulo 3: Surely I'll miss you. ). Bueno estoy contenta por la aceptación de este fic, jamás me imagine tanto apoyo y quisiera me dieran sus opiniones y me siguieran alentando con sus comentarios: D**

**Bueno, también les dré que ahora los papales se invierten ¿se acuerdan que en anime y manga Itachi es el malo pero en realidad lo hizo por Sasuke? Algo así pasa pero al revés…. Ahora es con Hinata pero esta vez es por proteger a Itachi.**

**En el siguiente fic dejo respuestas a sus lindos comentarios ¡bye! *w***


	8. Can leave this place (Part 2)

**Can leave this place**

_(Parte 2)_

_-Capitulo 7-_

"Can leave this place but refrain, cause we've been waiting for you"

("Puedes dejar este lugar pero piénsalo dos veces, porque  
te estuvimos esperando")

๑

Pasaron muchos días en ANBU. Todo era desolado era difícil ver a Itachi y saber que al igual que ella, Itachi no era Itachi en ANBU. Todos en esa organización eran personas que alguna vez tuvieron una identidad, alguna vez fueron niños, alguna vez rieron pero ahora ella misma dudaba que fuera una persona.

Se sometió a un entrenamiento exhaustivo, terrible, cansado y doloroso físicamente. A veces pensaba en su familia, pero desde luego ella sabía que ellos la preferían lejos. Pensaba en Kurenai, quien había sido como su madre, pensaba en Kiba y en Shino ¿Cómo llevarían las misiones entre ellos? Pensaba en Naruto, por algún momento ella estuvo enamorada de él. Pensaba en Sasuke, es cierto que no era de su agrado pero al final de cuentas hacia unos meses atrás había sido su novio. Le tomó un cariño especial. Pensaba en Neji, no lo culpaba al final de cuentas era su primo. Y sobre todo pensaba en Hinata Hyuga ya que ahora era Meian. Pensaba en la Hinata Hyuga que solía ser, risueña, tímida, la chica tierna, dulce, empática… ahora no era la sombra de eso.

Si bien era cierto que Karasu, líder de ANBU muchas veces la decía (en su tono serio que se notaba a leguas carecía de emociones) le decía que era muy noble. Sai le decía a veces que era el miembro más frágil. Yamato le decía que era la única que se preocupaba por si alguien vivía o no y a la única que le afectaba cando alguien era asesinado. Así era Meian, era fría, calculadora pero aun tenia la esencia de quien solía ser. Aun muy en el fondo seguía siendo tímida, frágil como una muñeca de cristal, noble y gentil…aun lo era en el fondo pero se puso una mascara irrompible que la hacia ver como alguien dura. Aunque dentro de ANBU seguía siendo la mas 'cálida'. Y eso era decir mucho. Pasó 2 meses sin hablar. Ese era parte de su entrenamiento. No podía practicar el puño suave o gentil, dado que sospecharían que era una Hyuga y desde luego el que ni siquiera estaba enterado era Karasu.

Meian se había encargado de ser otra persona creando técnicas nuevas y aprendiendo otras. En secreto entrenaba jutsus de su Clan, de su dojutsu. Mientras, no… de otro modo descubrirían que era Hinata Hyuga.

Un día, cuando tenia ya 7 meses en ANBU se entero que el nuevo Kazekage era Gaara no Sabaku. Un gran amigo de Naruto.

Ese dia fue llamada por Karasu, quien al parecer recibía ordenes directas del Sandaime en esta ocasión

-Meian- dijo con una voz tranquila, así era como siempre estaba

-A la orden

-El Sandaime me ha indicado que usted debe realizar esta Misión Rango A, se trata de cuidar y vigilar la Mansión Hyuga

Karasu (Itachi) no pudo notar que Meian (Hinata) fruncía el ceño, por la mascara pero a decir verdad ella sabia que no era coincidencia que justamente a ella en el séptimo mes la mandaran a una misión de proteger la Mansión Hyuga _–Que casualidad- _pensó para si misma.

-Debe de vigilar que nadie ajeno entre o trate de atacar al Godaime Kazekage.

-Hai-

El Sandaime sabia que ella era la indicada para esa misión que tenia doble fin: darle la oportunidad de 'despedirse en silencio' de su familia y finalmente cumplir la misión ya que ella conocía esa Mansión como la palma de su mano.

Meian se escabullo y se escondió en un árbol. Casualmente ese era su árbol favorito cuando era niña, pero finalmente ella ya no vivía ahí. A veces se preguntaba que le había dicho el Sandaime a su Clan respecto a ella… un dia salió a la calle, se encontró con Shikamaru para jamás volver…. Para jamás volver a ser Hinata Hyuga o al menos en mucho tiempo no volvería a ser ella misma.

Se dio cuenta que, la ceremonia del té empezaba. Gracias a su Byakugan pero debía tener cuidado ya que si alguno se daba cuenta que ella tenia ese dojutsu podría poner en peligro su misión.

Observó como Hanabi hacia la ceremonia del té. Neji estaba sentado junto a su padre y ahí estaban miembros como Ko, Hoheto y Tokuma sentados.

Gaara no Sabaku estaba en la Mansión Hyuga y eso era todo un honor, tener al Godaime Kazekage del País del viento.

Meian (Hinata) soltó un suspiro… por primera vez deseo estar en familia aunque en realidad nunca supo que era una familia.

Hanabi salió del 'evento' el cual estaba rodeado de hombres, no había ni una sola mujer mas que ella. Extrañaba a Hinata, su hermana. Aun recordaba cuando Hinata se preocupaba por ella, cuando todo era bueno en ese clan.

-_¿Por qué Hinata no esta aquí? … _

Muchas veces se lo cuestiono a su padre, a su primo y a los demás miembros del Clan. Nadie dio respuesta. Se sentó en ese árbol, recordaba que ahí Hinata y ella platicaban.

Meian observaba que su 'hermana' se sentaba en ese árbol. Tuvo ganas de abrazarle y decirle que la extrañaba de un modo u otro Hanabi no sabia lo que tuvo que pasar, el hecho de que Hiashi le dijera _–Hinata, eres débil- _Hanabi no sabia de eso, y Meian no la culpaba al contrario se atrevía a decir que el único sentimiento que tenia era: el amor.

Hanabi sintió un chakra, no en balde era considerada mejor que 'Hinata'

-¡Byakugan!-

Meian supo que se acababa de meter en problemas. ¿Pero que importaba? Ese era el séptimo mes. Mínimo su hermana debía saber que… la quería, nunca se lo dijo.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- dijo Hanabi mientras se ponía en combate, ella había notado que arriba de ella había un miembro del Clan (por el byakugan).

Meian bajo del árbol. Hanabi empezó a sentir un escalofrió, nunca había visto un miembro ANBU tan de cerca.

-Hanabi-san, no se preocupe soy miembro ANBU es mi misión estar cuidando de la Mansión Hyuga- dijo Meian con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, si algo había aprendido en los entrenamientos era guardar la calma y ser tranquila aunque por dentro quería gritar, llorar y decirle a su pequeña hermana cuanto la amaba y que aunque ella no lo supiera… era el motivo por el cual ella estaba parada ahí. Es cierto que Hanabi se comporto un sinfín de veces grosera con ella, menospreciándola, pero al final de cuentas no tenia la culpa, estaba rodeada de pura gente orgullosa…..

-¿Quién es usted? ¿y como sabe mi nombre?- Hanabi se puso en un estilo de pela- ¿Por qué tiene el Byakugan?-

Meian quería decirle que era Hinata ¿acaso había cambiado tanto? Cualquier persona hubiese dicho ¡Hinata! Pero de no ser así, quería decir que en definitiva había cambiado. Ya no tenia el cabello hasta el hombro, lo tenía cortado como hombre. Había endurecido su voz y gracias a la mascara no se veían sus facciones faciales que la delatarían. Eso no había entrenado.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces- dijo Meian, sentía un dolor en el corazón, hacia mucho no lo sentía.

Hanabi asintió y recordó que esa persona dijo que era miembro ANBU

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-No es de su incumbencia yo vine a una Misión-

-Lo-lo siento

_-¿acaso Hanabi tartamudea? No… imposible ¡ella jamás tartamudeaba!. _¿Por qué tartamudea?- pregunto Meian

-Es que- Hanabi bajó la mirada, al final de cuentas tenia 10 años – pensé que quizá tu eras Hinata-sama….

Meian pensó mil y un cosas antes de hablar, quería decirle_ -¡Hanabi! Claro que soy yo, simplemente no puedo estar a tu lado en estos momentos por… porque quiero protegerlos a ti y a la Aldea, aunque dudo que los Hyuga me quieran ¡ves! ¡Pude ser fuerte! Ahora si no te avergonzaras de que te entrene… no lo harás…. Yo te quiero Hanabi Hyuga, nunca te lo dije pero dentro de unas semanas padecerás de un dolor inmenso al saber que fallecí en una misión del Alto rango.. ¡Oh Hanabi! Has de saber que yo no estoy muerta… yo…yo estoy viva…¡estoy viva! No lo olvides… pero en este momento no puedo decir nada ni debo decir nada… te quiero Hanabi Hyuga. Espero estés orgullosa de mi así como yo lo estoy de ti, me da tanto gusto verte- _Pero sabia que era imposible decir los sentimientos que tenia y no es porque no quisiera, simplemente ya no era Hinata Hyuga, ahora era Meian… ya ni siquiera era la sombra de quien era… simplemente tenia algunos sentimientos los demás… los mató para proteger a Konohoa, Al Clan Hyuga, a Sasuke, Naruto, Hanabi, Neji y…. sobre todo a Itachi Uchiha. Siempre ella fue un estorbo en el Clan Hyuga, estuvieron a nada de desheredarla, ahora quería gritar y decir _-¡Véanme!- _ pero era imposible, ahora le quedaban escasas semanas para vivir su vida con el nombre de Meian (si es que a eso se le llamaba vida) … Hinata Hyuga murió en el momento que ingreso en la Torre Hokage hacia 7 meses y medio… ahora ella, Meian moriría de nuevo ¿Cuántas veces debía morir hipotéticamente? ¿Cuántas? Ya tenia pensado un nombre para dentro de dos semanas… dentro de dos semanas naciera una nueva persona que alguna vez fue Hinata Hyuga, si… se llamaría "Hoshi" (estrella)…. Seria la estrella del camino de todos. Ese era su camino ninja, proteger a los que amaba sin importar el precio, sólo así seria fuerte.

Sintió como una lágrima errante recorría su mejilla, menos mal que tenia la mascara ANBU, hacia meses no lloraba. Antes, cuando estaba en el Clan lloraba todos los días en la noche, sentía ese dolor en el corazón pero… ya no lo sentía ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se había acostumbrado a ese dolor? O ¿desapareció?. No lo sabia, pero ver a su hermana menor y no poder decirle nada le rompía el alma mas cuando le dijo que pensó que era su hermana…. ¡claro que lo era!

Después de un silencio fúnebre, Meian habló.

-¿tú hermana?-

-Hai… siento mucho lo que dije, es que usted posee el byakugan

-Eres lista, pequeña… tu byakugan tiene buen rendimiento

-No tanto como el de Neji-san o el de Hinata-san

-¿Hinata? _(¿me consideraba fuerte mi hermana?)_

-Si, Hinata Hyuga… es mi hermana mayor pero…- suspiró- hace mucho no se de ella, unos dicen se fue a una misión lejos… muy lejos. Otros que se fue a una tierra donde invocan lobos, otros dicen que se fue de la Aldea para jamás volver y… mi primo Neji me dijo que mi hermana se fue a ANBU.

Meian quedo perpleja ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a jugar así con una niña de 10 años inventándole mil historias del paradero de ella?

-¿y tu que piensas?- preguntó Meian.

-Yo pienso que mi hermana es fuerte, una kunoichi admirable. Siempre la he admirado aunque lamento que siempre la traté mal... Como un estorbo pero nunca lo fue, siempre la vi como la madre que falleció después de darme a luz… la quiero mucho pero jamás se lo dije. Ahora daría todo para que me entrenara…¿sabes que hacia yo?- le preguntó a Meian- Yo… le decía que no necesitaba de ella, que yo era fuerte y ella débil ¡me arrepiento de ello! Si tan sólo pudiese decirle cuanto la quiero y que la…necesito.

-Hanabi-chan- dijo Meian en un tono que le costo trabajo, era el tono de voz de 'Hinata Hyuga' era como si de repente hubiese revivió al decir esa palabra.

Hanabi se quedo extrañada y no dudo

-¡Hinata!- corrió abrazarla. Era la primera vez que lo hacia.

Meian hizo un esfuerzo por abrazarla ¿hacia cuanto que no abrazaba a alguien? Cerró los ojos y recordó que el último abrazo fue de su madre, hacia 10 años de ello…. Pero le costo trabajo ya que sus emociones (la mayoría) se habían ido pero es que no tenia la fuerza de voluntad como para quitar a su hermana, no podía porque era la ultima vez que Hanabi Hyuga la vería en mucho tiempo o quizá… para siempre.

_-Fingir muerte…fingir vivir…fingir ser alguien… ¿Quién soy? ¿Cómo me llamo? ¿Meian? ¿Hoshi? O ¿Hinata Hyuga? ¡Quien soy!_

-¿Qué-que le hiciste a tu cabello Hinata-san?- dijo extrañada Hanabi al ver que su hermana no tenia nada de cabello, lo tenia cortado como el Kazekage que estaba adentro.

-No puedo decirlo Hanabi Hyuga pero usted es fuerte y yo….la quiero. No puedo decir más. No comente nada de esto a nadie, aunque estoy segura que Neji me esta observando desde la ventana del comedor…. Los extraño-

Meian supo que había hablado de mas, eso era intolerable según su entrenamiento de retención de sentimientos regla numero 1 : un shinobi no tiene sentimientos y no debe demostrarlos. Había roto esa regla.

Corrió y se alejó de ahí. Se dio cuenta que el Kazekage ya se iba y con ello, finalizaba su misión. Hanabi trato de alcanzarla pero Meian la lanzó un sinfín de shuriken con tal de que Hanabi la siguiera más

-¡Hinata! ¡Espera!- dijo su hermana entre sollozos

Meian no lo soportaba, sentía su corazón ardiendo y como se desquebrajaba… sentía que moría poco a poco. En definitivo se tendría que ir y no esperaría los 8 meses, 7 meses y medio fueron suficientes para aguantar esa tortura emocional que estaba pasando.

-¡Hanabi Hyuga! Yo no soy Hinata Hyuga ¡escúchame bien! Yo soy Meian, y esta es la ultima vez que me vez… no te acerques a mi. Se fuerte y se una buena líder-

…

…

Neji observó todo con el byakugan. Sintió como si le apretaran el corazón no quería imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo Hanabi Hyuga y peor aun… a que tipo de entrenamiento tuvieron que someter a su querida prima Hinata.

Meian corrió hacia la torre del Hokage ¡que mas daban dos semanas!. ¡Quería esa misión suicida! Y quizá… si tenia suerte ¡quería morir en esa misión!. Prefería morir a "matar a su yo verdadero, matar a Hinata Hyuga". Llegó a la Torre Hokage, la misma que había firmado su contrato de 'muerte'. Tocó la puerta y se escucho la voz del Sandaime

-Meian-san- se escuchó decirle -¿Qué sucede?

-He finalizado mi última misión en la Mansión Hyuga. Quiero mi misión suicida-

El Sandaime sabía a que se refería pero aun faltaban 2 semanas

-Bueno… la misión a la que te mandaría estaba planeada dentro de 2 semanas, Meian.

-¡Exijo la misión mañana! Lo merezco ¿no?- dijo en un noto que ni siquiera la 'Hinata Hyuga' (que aun estaba en el interior de ella) se imagino poder usar alguna vez en su vida. El mismo Sandaime se sorprendió de que alguien como Hinata se volviera así… bajó la mirada, ahora estaba enfrente de la actual Hinata Hyuga quien escondía su identidad en el anonimato haciéndose llamar "Meian".

-Hay una misión para mañana a primera hora. Le diré a Karasu (Itachi) que te incluya….

Meian asintió… aunque en el fondo se decía –_Genial, se supone moriré en una misión en la cual estará presente Itachi Uchiha, solo espero no me reconozca….porque eso me dolería aun mas fingir una muerte enfrente de la persona que quiero, la persona por la cual hago esto._

La mañana era fría. Empezaba a nevar en Konohoa pero eso no era lo peor, ¿Cómo estaría el clima en el País del Agua?. Meian recordaba que, el equipo 7 (El equipo de Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura) cuando eran mas jóvenes habían recorrido el País del Agua… y se encontraron con un criminal rango "s" llamado Zabuza Momochi. Pero esa región del País del Agua era fría, muy fría.

Karasu, Yamato, Sai y ella caminaban sobre la nieve. La sensación térmica era de -20°C. Ahora entendía porque era una misión suicida. Cada paso que daban la alejaba más de Konohoa, pero no la alejaba de sus sueños. Sentía como las heridas de su corazón se abrían y en ese momento sangraban. Constantemente se llevaba las manos al pecho creyendo que quizá estaba sangrando del dolor que sentía. El dolor que se le asemejaba era cuando falleció su madre. Cada paso que daba sentía como su corazón blanco y blanco se volvía de piedra y negro. Cada paso era ser más fuerte, y cada paso estaba más cerca de 'fingir una muerte'. Sólo rogaba que Karasu (Itachi) no se diera cuenta que era ella…

Muchos dentro de ANBU la trataban como hombre, ya que junto a Yugao Uzuki eran las únicas mujeres en esa organización y, a veces se olvidaban de que Meian era una mujer.

Cada paso que daba era una muerte fingida aunque deseaba que fuera su muerte. Pero ver a Karasu mas delante de ella le daba ánimos. Tener tan cerca y tan lejos a Itachi era muy difícil, pero los sentimientos se estaban yendo, los estaba asesinando. Era por ellos, era por las personas que amaba.

Un recuerdo yacía en su mente, un recuerdo errante de cuando ella era niña y era 'Hinata Hyuga'

_-¿y no le da miedo?_

_¿Miedo?- _

_-Si… Miedo a morir, miedo a la muerte_

_-Bueno, todo el mundo tiene miedo es un sentimiento totalmente natural pero un shinobi siempre esta destinado a ello, al igual que todas las personas, pero el deber de un verdadero shinobi es morir por los suyos y por lo que aman, ¿usted ama algo Hinata-san?_

_-A mi familia-_

_-Bueno, cuando usted ama algo lo protegerá con todas sus fuerzas, cuando usted protege a quien ama es cuando se vuelve fuerte- _

_-¿usted ama algo Itachi-san?_

_-Desde luego, amó a mi hermano, a mi villa y a mi Clan- _

_-Ya veo…es muy valiente-_

_-Bueno, no se si soy valiente pero incluso los valientes tienen miedo, es algo natural_

_-¿usted de que podría tener miedo?_

_- Bueno, tengo miedo de no proteger a las personas que amo, de no conseguir mis ideales y miedo a fracasar en mi mismo_

_-Vaya….-_

_-¿usted de que tiene miedo Hinata-san?_

_-Miedo de no ser fuerte- _

_-Yo creo que es fuerte… _

_-N-no- _

Sabia que en esa misión obligatoriamente tenia que hacerse la muerta, el Sandaime le dijo como fingir la muerte y le explico que debía y que no debía hacer. También le dijo que sólo su familia sabría de su muerte. Meian confiaba en ello, ella sabia que su familia era discreta y que simplemente le harían un funeral con los miembros del Clan y fin. Hinata Hyuga se murió para desaparecer. Ese era su destino en el Clan, pero no su destino definitivo.

Se sentía a desfallecer, aun no llegaban a su lugar de destino y podía observar como sus compañeros del Escuadrón ANBU a pesar de ser los mas poderosos estaban a punto de congelarse. Ella misma sentía que en verdad moriría. Pero algo paso, un ataque de bandidos.

El ataque comenzó cuando empezó una guerra de kunais la cual fue pan comido para Karasu.

Sai sacó un pergamino y procedió a realizar su jutsu de representación de grandes bestias. Yamato creó una barrera de madera para detener a los 100 bandidos ninjas y ella… digamos que ella debía cumplir con su propia misión. Le sonaba ridículo tener que morir de esa forma, hubiese deseado morir en un combate feroz… no en un asalto.

Finalmente hizo un clon idéntico a ella aprovechando la distracción de sus compañeros. El clon se auto inyectó un veneno letal (su clon tenia una resistencia increíble…eso era parte de un jutsu que perfecciono con el fin de fingir su muerte). Gasto el 90% de su chakra en ese clon, finalmente Meian miraba a Karasu de lejos, quien sabe en cuanto tiempo lo volvería a ver. Hizo un jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina para finalmente irse.

-¡Karasu-sama!-gritó Sai

-¿Qué sucede?

-Murió-

Karasu se acerco, no conocía mucho acerca de esa chica. Meian había llegado hace 7 meses y medio, por recomendación del Hokage. Muchas veces le cuestionó al Sandaime del porque aceptar a esa chica. El Sandaime lo obligo.

Ahora veía a esa chica. Por algún motivo sintió una opresión en el pecho. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía a una mujer de equipo muerta, algo que jamás olvidaría. Por lo regular se perdían shinobis ANBU en batalla, caídos por Konohoa. Pero esta vez era única, era la primera ocasión en la cual veía a una compañera de equipo muerta. Tocó su vena Aorta y se dio cuenta que estaba muerta. Noto como sus dedos estaban congelados y decidió hacer algo que jamás había hecho como líder de ANBU: quitarle la mascara.

Yamato y Sai observaron a la chica, era hermosa.

Karasu observó y por un momento abrió bien los ojos…esa chica se parecía a Hinata Hyuga, la chica de la cual estaba en secreto enamorado

_-¿Hinata Hyuga?..._

Pero vio que su cabello estaba cortado como hombre, noto heridas en todo su cuerpo y como sus labios estaban azules. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos de Meian. A decir verdad la mascara siempre cubría sus ojos. Prefirió no hacerlo aunque esa chica tenia una similitud extraordinaria con Hinata Hyuga no haría eso. En primer lugar hablaba que tenia morbo por saber como eran sus ojos, segundo lugar era vergonzoso hacer eso e indecoroso por parte de un shinobi y tercero… no quería ver los ojos muertos de Meian… ¿Qué tal si eran los de Hinata Hyuga?.

๑

Meian había muerto. Hinata Hyuga había muerto. Ahora 'Hoshi' estaba caminando sobre el hielo. Podía sentir como su cuerpo caería en cualquier momento. No había nada en su mente, es como si fuera un cuerpo sin alma, sin sentimientos.

Se quitó la mascara ANBU y su capa color blanca la deshizo por completo para ponérsela de abrigo. Vió su reflejo en el hielo… no quedaba nada de quien solía ser. Anteriormente tenía el cabello hasta abajo del hombro ya que apenas se lo había dejado crecer. Ahora lo tenia corto ni siquiera le llegaba debajo de la oreja. Su flequillo que antes era recto ahora solo se inclinaba hacia un lado. Sus facciones faciales se veían más rudas e incluso había crecido unos 5 centímetros de estatura en esos últimos 7 meses.

No era ni la sombra de quien era.

Caminaba con los pies congelados, no sabia a donde iba… solo quería llega a una cueva y dormir plácidamente. O quizá prefería morir en una cueva asilada de la vida que tuvo.

Divisó una cueva y no dudo en entrar. Todo en esa región era blanco, incluso podía sentir que ese lugar le era familiar… un lugar blanco, lleno de luz donde el blanco tenia un sinfín de tonalidades. Se sentó en la cueva y maldijo por lo bajo no saber si quiera si tenia el elemento fuego. A decir verdad ella no usaba ninjutsu basado en elementos básicos… su estilo de pelea se basaba en kenjutsu, shurikenjutsu, genjutsu (no usaba el byakugan en ANBU para no revelar su identidad), taijutsu (no usaba el puño gentil ni ninguna técnica del los Hyuga. Pero no usaba ninjutsu relacionado a ningún elemento, era momento que aprendiera si es que quería ser otra persona.

De repente activó por inercia el Byakugan mientras se maldecía a si misma por depender del poder del Byakugan. Sintió un escalofrió cuando vió lo que estaba enfrente de ella.

Era el sentimiento que aun podía sentir: el miedo. Sintió como sus piernas temblaban y se quedo en shock, enfrente de ella había un lobo que fácil pudo haber medido 2 metros y atrás de el habían tres pequeños lobos.

Sabía por parte de su ex compañero de equipo, Kiba Inuzuka que por lo general los 'lobos' tenían un buen olfato y que 'los padres' cazaban para darle de comer a sus crías. Hoshi (Hinata) tragó saliva ¿acaso ella era la presa? ….

Cerró los ojos. Iba a morir de la peor manera… iba a morir tragada por lobos.

Ella desde niña siempre creyó que moriría de tres formas: enfermedad, vejez o en una pelea. Pero jamás paso por su muerte morir congelada y tragada por lobos.

Temblaba, y no sabía precisamente si era por frío o por el miedo. Uno de los lobos pequeños se acerco a ella y justo cuando creyó que la mordería le levantó la mirada. Por un momento pensó que ese pequeño lobo era como Akamaru….pero ante esos pensamientos movió la cabeza, no…no era Akamaru

-Kiri, deja de molestar a los visitantes-

Hoshi (Hinata) abrió bien los ojos y se quedo estática ¿el lobo le había hablado? ¿o como?.

-¡Hola!- dijo el lobo que estaba en los pies de Hoshi

-Disculpa a mi hermano, él es así- se escuchó decir al lobo mayor (al mas grande tamaño). – Mi nombre es Gure y el pequeño tonto que tienes en los pies se llama Kiri.

Hoshi no daba crédito ¿un genjutsu? ¡Que estaba pasando!.

-¡Vamos! ¿Nunca habías hablado con un lobo verdad? No te preocupes, no te haremos nada…

Hoshi asintió, por un momento era la antigua Hinata ya que se sonrojó pero… su horror fue creciendo al ver que la cueva estaba llena de sangre ¿Cómo pudo ir a parar a ese lugar?

-Hmmmm, ¿eres de pocas palabras? Bueno, el tonto que tienes en los pies como te dije es Kiri y estos dos se llaman Kuro y Aka. Nosotros somos los Kenmeina Yuki (sabios de la nieve).

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es….Hi…._No ya no soy Hinata Hyuga, ella murió en el momento en que entró en esta misión _Hoshi. Mi nombre es Hoshi.

-Hmmmm eres la única persona que ha pasado la primera prueba en 100 años.

-¿100 años?.

-Ho-Hoshi…nosotros somos los guardianes de esta zona y…pro-protegemos a los nuestros mas que a un-nuestra vida- dijo una lobita que era de color roja. Ella era Aka, por un momento Hoshi (Hinata) pensó que así sería ella siendo una loba… bueno, cuando era Hinata Hyuga. Supuso que era la menor de los Kenmeina Yuki.

-Eres especial. Por ello no te matamos. Muchos viajeros vienen a esta cueva a pasar la noche o el dia, como te darás cuenta… pero nosotros cuidamos lo que es nuestro y desde hacia un siglo no llegaba una persona especial- señaló un lobo que era un poco mas grande (de tamaño) que Aka, pero de menos tamaño que Kiri. Su color era negro por lo cual se llamaba Kuro.

-Tu me agradas- dijo el lobo que era muy tierno era el que estaba en sus pies, ese era Kiri y tenia un color que se asemejaba a la niebla.

-Eres la de la leyenda- dijo finalmente el lobo mayor, Gure. –Eres la elegida.

Hoshi (Hinata) daba crédito a lo que decían los lobos.

-Bueno, mucho gusto Kiri, Aka, Kuro y Gure pero ¿elegida?

-Hace mucho tiempo –explico el mayor de los lobos – el gran Kashikoi-sama dijo que habría una chica que tendría un pasado difícil… pero que daba la vida por los demás. Según el, esa chica había muerto 1 vez pero la gran Hikari Haru la revivió junto a un hombre, según este hombre se llamaría "Karasu". Pero en fin, esa chica seria diferente a los demás. Su gentileza era más grande que el odio que estaba desarrollando. Muchas personas llegaron a esta cueva, personas que conocían la leyenda pero… ninguno era 'la chica elegida'.

Hoshi (Hinata) tragó saliva.

-Tú no te llamas Hoshi….tú tienes otro nombre, pero entiendo que no quieras decir tu nombre, Hoshi- concluyo Gure.

-¿Pero donde esta Kashikoi-sama?-preguntó Hoshi (Hinata)

-Él falleció hace unas décadas. Pero su nieto Kori-sama es nuestro amo. A el servimos.

-Vaya….

-Ho-Hoshi tu-u debes de venir con Kori-sama, él ha esperado mu-mucho por la ele-elegida- dijo Aka

-Es que yo….

-Nosotros no somos 'lobos normales' Hoshi, nosotros somos ninjas….-dio Kuro, quien era muy maduro para la edad que podría tener. Incluso era un poco mas serio que Gure (su hermano mayor).

-Nosotros somos especiales- dijo el pequeño Kiri

-Hmmmm, bueno Hoshi nosotros te ayudaremos a conseguir tus propósitos. No solo somos como 'mascotas'… ya Kori-sama te explicará los detalles.

-¿normales?- Hoshi (Hinata) pareció palidecer… no entendía que hacia ahí con lobos, pero considerando que su chakra estaba en niveles bajos prefería estar con ellos… quien sabe que les trajera el destino

-Nosotros somos los Kenmeina Yuki, Hoshi… somos ninjas- dijo Kuro

-¿¡Ninjas?!-

-Hace mucho, había un hombre… Rikudo-sennin… el nos enseño los principios del chakra y de la paz shinobi. Éramos unos niños-

Hoshi parecía interesada, por un momento creyó que 'su vida' volvía a la normalidad… pensó que quizá 'Hinata Hyuga' no había muerto después de todo. Le era difícil deshacerse de sus sentimientos, había escuchado del sabio de los seis caminos pero creyó era una leyenda

-Nosotros éramos 4 hermanos que pronto fueron shinobis eventualmente enseñábamos a otros. Pero un día… en esta región cayó una catástrofe y quedamos huérfanos así que huimos pero… no se porque pero Rikudo-sennin nos encontró y al vernos mal heridos nos prometió algo…

-¿Qué?- preguntó intrigada

-Nos dijo que nos daría vida en un animal: el lobo. Así podríamos sobrevivir en la nieve. Y aquí nos tienes a mí y a mis hermanos…desde aquel entonces vivimos. Eventualmente Kashikoi-sama habito estas regiones y lo consideramos nuestro amo….Hikari Haru es su esposa, ella tiene una hermana llamada Takako Yami. Ella es reina de las tinieblas y del reino de la muerte.

-¿no entiendo?- dijo intrigada

-Kashikoi-sama era un hombre, del mundo de los mortales… y se casó con una humana Hikari Haru, no pudieron tener hijos así que nos adoptaron como sus hijos. Pero ella tenía una hermana gemela Takako Yami y ella es….

-Mala… da miedo- dijo Yuki escondiéndose entre los pies de Hoshi (Hinata)

-Como dijo mi hermano, ella era muy mala y un día murió y se caso son Shinigami (el dios de la muerte)… y como tenía envidia de su hermana…

-¿Por qué tendría envidia de su hermana?

-Gustaban del mismo hombre, del esposo de Hikari Haru

-Oh, entiendo-

-Entonces el dios Shinigami selló el alma de Hikari Haru pero.. Como era tan noble esa mujer no fue a parar al mundo de los muertos, bueno si…pero fue a parar a un lugar de luz… su reino. El reino del cielo… ahí es donde van a parar los shinobis ejemplares. En cambio su hermana gemela fue a parar al mundo de las tinieblas y la desgracia. Kashikoi-sama casi muere de dolor pero se encontró con Kori-sama, y lo adoptó y en vez de considerarlo su hijo lo consideró su nieto…ya que el es muy joven- señalo Gure

-_¿Por qué recuerdo el nombre de Hikari Haru? Es como si la conociera….-_ pensó

-No debes de tener miedo Hinata-chan- dijo Aka

Hoshi (Hinata) quedó estupefacta ¿Cómo es que esa loba sabia su nombre real?

-Nosotros los lobos somos inteligentes- señalo Kuro – Nosotros ya sabíamos que te hacías llamar Meian y recientemente te hiciste llamar Hoshi. No tienes que fingir, tu eres Hinata Hyuga y punto

-¿¡como lo saben?!

-Somos los Kenmeina Yuki – dijo sonriente el pequeño Yuri

-Ahora de-debes ir con Kori-sama- dijo Aka

Hinata caminó por adentro de la cueva, todo era blanco con tonalidades grises azulosas y se encontró con un joven… ¿unos 20 años?. Su piel era blanca y su cabello era lacio sus ojos eran grises.

-Bienvenida Hinata Hyuga, hemos esperado por ti durante mas de 100 años- señaló Kori

๑

_-¿Cómo pudimos perder aun integrante del equipo? ¡Como es posible!- _pensaba en todo el camino Itachi.

El Sandaime recibió la noticia de que Meian había fallecido, él ya sabia como actuar. Debía ir a la familia Hyuga y decirles que Hinata murió en combate. Desde luego conocía al Clan y sabia que no harían escándalo y simplemente le enterrarían 7 metros bajo tierra para jamás acordarse de ella.

El Sandaime llegó a la puerta de la Mansión Hyuga. Abrió nada más y nada menos que Hiashi Hyuga, el padre de Hinata

-Sandaime-sama, no espere verlo por aquí. Pase por favor.

Los sirvientes de la Mansión Hyuga al darse cuenta de la presencia del Sandaime prepararon té. Hanabi estaba muy dolida por lo de la noche pasada y cuando vio al Sandaime quedo un poco extrañada, no era normal que el Hokage visitará la Mansión… era cierto que eran una familia honorable, pero no era para tanto….

El Sandaime se acercó al jefe de los Hyuga

-Lo siento. Hinata ha caído en batalla-

Hiashi Hyuga no sabia que decir… se sentía aterrado ante esa idea, no… Aterrado no ¡no podía creerlo!... alguna vez deseo la muerte de su hija, pero jamás la deseo enserio, era cierto que era débil pero….

Se escuchó como sollozos inundaban ese silencio. Era Hanabi quien lloraba

_-Estúpida hermana…. ¡no debiste haber muerto!_

๑

๑

๑

**¡Hola! Bueno este capitulo lo hice un poco prolongado, en lo personal me gusto como me quedo. (Para mi es el mejor capitulo que he hecho en fanfiction jeje). Bueno, si nos regresamos al capitulo 3 se darán cuenta que menciono a Hikari Haru y a Takako Yami (son personajes mios). Hikari Haru, como recordaran era el personaje que 'les devolvió la vida a Itachi y a Hinata' bueno… ¿ahora entienden por que en el capitulo anterior Hinata sabia mucho sobre su 'muerte' y le daba indirectas a Itachi?.**

**Bueno, este capitulo decidí darle un papel protagonista a Hanabi (casi nadie la toma en cuenta en los fics D: ). En fin, esta vez quise voltear los papeles… ahora Itachi no es el que sufre "entre comillas" ahora será Hinata.**

**Y si me preguntan que tienen que ver los lobos en esta historia es que… Hinata antes de entrar a Akatsuki entrenará con los lobos y hará un contrato de sangre con ellos (decidí volverla mas fuerte) Los lobos saben quien es "Karasu" (Itachi) y de igual manera saben que ellos 'revivieron' pero desde luego a ellos no les corresponde decirle eso a Hinata.**

**Bueno Meian, Hoshi y Hinata es el mismo personaje. Es cierto que tengo dificultad con volver a Hinata fría, por eso mismo le vuelvo 'tibia'. Habrá una tercera parte de este capitulo 7 y créanlo… me he inspirado bastante. Espero no les haya molestado que ponga " Hoshi (Hinata) " eso lo hago para no confundirlos….. jeje recuerden que en este capitulo entran nuevos personajes como los lobos pero, eventualmente desaparecerán y aparecerán.**

**Tenia que explicar bien como es que a Itachi y a Hinata les dieron la oportunidad de vivir xD. En fin… en lo personal quedo satisfecha con este trabajo y doy las gracias a los comentarios que me han hecho.**

**Este fic casi cumple una semana y a sido aceptado de muy buena manera, al igual que casi cumplo 1 mes en fanfiction wiii xDD**

**Bueno, saludos y sonrían siempre :'D**


	9. Can leave this place (Part 3)

**Can leave this place**

_(Parte 3)_

_-Capitulo 7-_

"Can leave this place but refrain, cause we've been waiting for you"

("Puedes dejar este lugar pero piénsalo dos veces, porque  
te estuvimos esperando")

๑

_-Estúpida hermana…. ¡no debiste haber muerto!_

Hiashi Hyuga miró hacia atrás encontrando a si a su pequeña hija, la cual estaba llorando.

-¡Te odio!- fue lo que se escucho decirse antes de que Hiashi Hyuga cayera al suelo, se había desmayado.

En las siguientes horas, la casa de la familia Hyuga estaba repleta de gente. Todos los miembros del Clan y exclusivamente del Clan estaban ahí, no había nadie que no fuera Hyuga. Ni siquiera el Sandaime.

Las flores no las compraron de la florería Yamanaka, ya que eso significaría llamar la atención. Hicieron una ceremonia simple, sin muchos arreglos.

Neji Hyuga tenia los ojos vidriosos, observaba como enterraban a su prima… el sabia que era pésima idea eso del ANBU ¡porque no había muerto él!.

La mirada dulce de Hanabi cambió por una mirada de odio hacia su padre

-_Juro que te vengaré onesan _– fue lo que pensó Hanabi Hyuga mientras enterraban a su hermana.

Después de ese dia, nadie comentó nada en el Clan. Era como si la muerte de Hinata Hyuga hubiese quedado en secreto. Las demás personas creían que ella estaba en misión, eso era lo que se decía.

**Pasó el tiempo**

Hinata había entrenado con los lobos y había hecho un contrato de sangre, así que los podía invocar cuando quisiera y no sólo eso… Kori-sama le dio una hermosa flauta de plata. Esta era especial ya que con ella podía realizar genjutsu.

Cada dia sentía como de nuevo era Hinata Hyuga, la chica feliz, contenta, tierna… en fin. Se sentía viva pero a la vez sabia que tenia que cumplir con su misión y debía encontrar a la Organización de Akatsuki

-¿en que piensa Hinata-sama?- dijo Kori

-Nada en especial

-Hinata-sama, no debe decir eso, puede contar conmigo además eventualmente tengo que hablar con usted

-¿de que?

-Si usted no me dice no le diré….

Hinata le sonrió de una forma dulce y comenzó con contarle todo lo que había pasado en su vida hasta el punto de tener que unirse a Akatsuki

-Entiendo, esos tipos pasan a menudo por aquí- dijo Kori

-¿Enserio?

-Si, su líder es "Pain-sama". No tengo el disgusto de conocerlo pero…

.¿Disgusto?-

-Para mi forma de ver, el no es buena persona así que debería tener cuidado con la misión que esta apunto de realizar Hinata-sama, él tiene un dojutsu superior al sharingan y al byakugan… el posee el rinnegan.

-En-entonces es poderoso-

-Usted es fuerte, Hinata-sama ha aprendido muchas cosas y con esa flauta tiene un genjutsu increíble….a parte, tengo que hablar con usted… de algo… 'serio'

-¿se-serio?-

-Verá… esto no me correspondería decírselo pero… ¿ha oído hablar de Hikari Haru?

-Hai, los Kenmeina Yuki (sabios del hielo) me habían comentado sobre Hikari Haru y su hermana…

-Bueno, lo que le diré es un mensaje de ella

-¿pero que relación tiene ella con usted? – Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos -¿se supone ella es reina del cielo?

-Mira, no es que sea 'reina' ella es un Ángel del reino del cielo… en pocas palabras ella intercede específicamente por los shinobis que llegaron a ese lugar, mientras que, su hermana en castigo por haberla 'matado' es del reino contrario…el de las tinieblas y la oscuridad

-Que tragedia- dijo mientras bajaba la vista

-Bueno, como sabrá el dios Shinigami es el dios de la muerte… él es neutral a ellas dos… por que en teoría todo el que va a parar al reino de Takako o al de Hikari están muertos… entonces Shinigami es neutral…

-Vaya pero…

-Mira, Hikari adopto como hijos a los Kenmeina Yuki a los cuales les tiene toda su confianza… por ser sus hijos, esa es la relación que tienen… ahora cuando Hikari necesita que intercedan por ella desde la Tierra, el mundo de los vivos, acude a los Kenmeina Yuki y a mi…

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno, te explicaré….tú no deberías saber esto… pero estas en un camino algo 'desviado'… a decir verdad Takako quiere vengarse de que su hermana sea 'Ángel del Cielo'…

-¿tan vengativa es?

-Y eso no es todo…. Supongo has escuchado hablar de 'Madara Uchiha'… ¿no?

Hinata recordó lo que le dijo el Sandaime, que el fue el ocasionante de la Invasión de Kyubi aquel 10 de octubre…

-Hai

-Bueno, Takako le permitió ser mortal a cambio de su alma…. Madara Uchiha esta ligado con la organización que tu buscas… y no sólo eso… Takako te quiere a ti y quiere te desvíes del camino que te encomendó Hikari….

-¿camino?

-Bueno… tú, anteriormente habías muerto Hinata

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo mientras abría bien los ojos

-Hikari te permitió volver ya que Shinigami-sama sabia que no debías haber muerto junto con "Karasu"

-¿Ka-ka-karasu?-

-Supongo debes de saber quien es….¿no?

-¿Itachi Uchiha?

-Hai, ustedes dos están destinados a estar juntos… su amor es poderoso…

-Apenas nos hemos hablado pocas veces…pe-pero…

-No importa, el caso es que los dos murieron en la 4ª Guerra Ninja, y eventualmente el había muerto antes…

-No entiendo….

-Mira, Hikari Haru borró ese recuerdo, tú falleciste a los 16 años mientras que el a los 21….están en una segunda vida…después de la vida

-¿entonces?

-En la vida anterior, Itachi Uchiha masacró a su Clan e hizo que su hermano menor lo odiara… al final el hermano menor lo asesino… pero Madara junto con otro tipo que no se su nombre lo revivieron con una técnica secreta llamada "Edo Tensei"…. Al final Itachi se deshizo de ese jutsu y finalmente murió y fue a parar al reino de Hikari Haru… meses después en la 4ª Guerra Mundial Shinobi tu falleciste por proteger a 'Naruto Uzumaki'… cuando llegaste al cielo…Itachi y tu estaban destinados así que Hikari junto con Shinigami les dio una segunda oportunidad pero se supone todo debería salir bien pero… Takako metió su odio… y en fin….

Hinata quedó estática… no sabia si lo que decía Kori era verdad

-Se que estas confundida, pero así fueron las cosas

-E-entonces… ¿regresamos al tiempo?

-Regresaron 13 años al tiempo…y bueno las cosas se dieron diferentes ahora debes de ser fuerte

-Pe-pero…no-n-no entiendo del todo… Akatsuki ¿Qué quiere?

-Akatsuki en 'tu otra vida' fue el ocasionante que 7 de los 9 jinchurikis murieran…. Naruto y Killer Bee fueron los únicos que se salvaron…en fin, el caso es puede que Akatsuki tenga el mismo plan solamente que ahora… Takako esta detrás de Akatsuki

-Pe-pero ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Sigue con la misión que te encomendó tu líder de tu villa, Hikari se encargara de Takako eventualmente… tu debes de impedir que 'el destino que te esta imponiendo Takako se haga realidad'….

-¿Q-que pasa si no lo consigo?

-Hmmmm, hay una frase que te dijo Hikari Haru a ti y a Itachi : Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca rompe

-Pe-pero- dijo Hinata nerviosa -¿Qué debería hacer?

-Ya te lo dije, impedir que Takako arruine tu segunda vida

-¿Itachi sabe esto?

-No, Itachi no sabe nada y por lo mientras no debería saber nada ¿entendido?

-Hai…

Hinata después de esa confesión tuvo que abandonar la cueva de los Kenmeina Yuki para dirigirse a su propósito: detener a Akatsuki.

Pronto fue investigando en todo el País del Agua y se dio cuenta que la organización tenia cede en el País de la Lluvia, no tardo mucho en cambiar de nueva cuenta su apariencia para aparecerse con Pain-sama y eventualmente tener que detener todo ese lio

_-¿Cuándo tendré una vida normal?_

_**Actualidad**_

-Hoshi ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Lo siento Pain-sama pero…

-Sabes que en Akatsuki no hay pero que valga ¡lo sabias no!- dijo enfadado

-El… era muy fuerte

-¡Por favor! Si estas aquí es por algo… ¡no me vengas con cuentos! ¡¿Por qué no lo aniquilaste?! O mejor aun – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- ¿Por qué no lo envolviste en uno de tus fabulosos genjutsu para que aniquilara a su clan?

Hinata tragó saliva, sin duda estar en Akatsuki no era cosa para ella pero debía actuar sobre la identidad de "Hoshi"…

-No se me dio la gana asesinarlo o envolverlo en genjutsu. Eso es todo.

-¡Entonces para que carajos me sirves!- gritó enfurecido Pain

-¿Disculpe? ¡Yo costé demasiado! ¡Debería tenerme mas respeto!

-¿respeto? ¡Por favor!... ¿demasiado caro? ¿Hablas de lo de la misión? ¡Vamos!¡ No me asustan tus amenazas Hoshi!

-Hmmmm

-¿sabes? Tengo una mejor idea.

-¿Qué?

-Debes asesinar a Hinata Hyuga ¿sabes quien es, no?

-¿Hinata Hyuga?

-Si, es la heredera del Clan Hyuga…. O mejor dicho quiero asesines a todo el Clan

-¿para que?

-Es un asunto que no te importa Hoshi. Dado que no puedes asesinar a un Uchiha espero… tan solo espero aniquiles a todo el Clan Hyuga ¡que no quede ni uno solo!-

-¿y si no quiero?

-Eres un fastidio. Si no quieres con gusto puedo enviar a tu compañero Deidara, a el le gusta hacer explotar todo.

-Ah, que remedio ¿para cuando los quieres asesinados?

-Para dentro de una semana. Quiero que me traigas todos sus 'lindos' ojos, desde luego es lo único que me importa

-Hai-

Hinata salió de la Torre del País de la lluvia, la noche de ayer fue la mas hermosa de su vida porque por fin, pudo encontrarse con Itachi Uchiha, solo que tenia muchas preocupaciones… ahora ¿debería aniquilar a su propio Clan?. Cada dia recordaba lo que le dijo Kori-sama en la cueva de los Kenmeina Yuki, aun no entendía del todo… pero si estaba 'de nuevo con vida' era por dos cosas: por Itachi y para detener lo que podría pasar gracias a Takako… debía hacer algo si ella no aniquilaba a su clan lo haría Deidara, Sasori u otro miembro… y no solo eso, el Sandaime se enfurecería aunque a decir verdad nadie sabia en verdad quien era "Hoshi". Pero no era eso, sino también recordó que Kori-sama le dijo que Itachi asesino a todo su clan. Eso le causaba escalofríos, no quería que 'su hermana menor' desarrollara un odio hacia ella a tal grado de matarla

¿Qué debería hacer?. Además, Pain-sama ignoraba que Hinata Hyuga estaba muerta… lo cual la tenía tranquila. ¡Ella haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para proteger a su Clan, a su villa y su destino!

๑

๑

**Bueno, este capitulo quedó un poco mas corto y con ello finalizo el protagonismo total de Hinata. Bueno ya quedó un poco mas armada la Historia… y en fin… ¿Qué pasará después?.**

**Cuervo ryoko: **Gracias por tus animos y bueno ñ.ñ creo que poco a poco he aprendido a realizar capítulos largos :'D pero me da gusto que pienses que los cortos expresan bien las emociones.

**SaiXxXx: **Bueno en un principio Itachi estaba celoso de Naruto ' pero le pondré mas romance a este fic. El capitulo 7 fue exclusivo de recuerdos y 'atar cabos y no dejar ni uno suelto' para que bueno… entiendan mejor el fic y bueno actualizo lo más rápido que puedo. En este fic me inspiro mucho

**SweetCherry13: **Aun batallo para expresar bien las personalidades frias (como Sasuke), pero ¡lo intento! :'D pero el amor le afecto un poco ' pero como dices…le duro poco

**Laaulyy: **¡Que bueno que te haya gusto el fic! :'D me dan muchos animos (perdón si los comentarios los respondo después o asi)

**OtakuG4m3r: **Como veras ' puede que pase una masacre de un Clan… aunque estoy indecisa aun.. u.u en fin ¡Que bueno que te agrade!

**Y bueno, estoy confundida ' no se si realizar una matanza del Clan Hyuga o no u/u seria trágico…. Pero en fin… se supone Hanabi esta desarollando un odio hacia su padre…. Piensa que fue el ocasionante de que Hinata se fuera a ANBU :c pobre! (algo similar a lo que le paso a Sasuke)**


	10. This peace on earth's not right (parte 1

_Antes que nada, quiero agradecer las visitas. Saludos a mis queridos lectores de Islandia, Suecia, Bolivia, Francia, Rumania, Costa Rica, República Dominicana. Panamá, Brasil, Ecuador, Perú, España, Guatemala, Estados Unidos, Argentina, Colombia, Chile, Venezuela y ¡México!. ¡Gracias!_

_Por sus reviews, ánimos, correcciones... en fin ¡simplemente Gracias! ¡Jamás creí que mi fic llegaría a tantas partes del mundo!_

๑

**This peace on earth's not right**

**(Parte 1)**

_-Capitulo 8-_

"_This peace on earth's not right, with my back against the wall"_

_("Esta paz sobre la tierra no esta bien, con la espalda contra la pared")_

๑

-Sandaime-sama-

-Puede retirarse la máscara Itachi Uchiha-

-Hai-

-Bien, lo he llamado para una misión de Rango "S". En esta misión es importante actúes como jounnin y no como miembro ANBU

-¿Qué sucede Sandaime-sama?- dijo Itachi haciendo una breve reverencia, tenia su mascara ANBU en las manos

-Siéntate, ¿gustas té?

-Gracias Sandaime-sama pero así estoy bien- dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente del Sandaime

-Bueno, últimamente me he sentido agotado, desde hace 18 años no hago esto pero... esta villa necesita otro Hokage y tengo un candidato para el puesto. ¿Has oído hablar de Tsunade?

-Hai, es la mejor ninja medico que hay en el País del Fuego e incluso en todo el mundo

-Así es, ella fue mi discípula junto a... Orochimaru y Jiraiya

-Entiendo...

-Orochimaru está muerto gracias a usted... ¿lo recuerda?

_-Como olvidar ese día...desde ahí me conocen como "El llamas negras" por el amaterasu que tuve que realizar para asesinar a Orochimaru y protegerlo a usted y a la Villa... _SI, lo recuerdo

-Bien, pues tengo expectativas en Tsunade, nieta de Hashirama Senju, primer Hokage. He enviado a Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto en busca de Tsunade.

-Entiendo

-Bueno, a ti te enviaré a una misión de alto rango junto a Jiraiya-sennin. La misión es seguir las pistas de Akatsuki, quiero aprovechar que todo el mundo estará en el festejo del nombramiento de la nueva Hokage cuando pase lo de la misión, quiero ser discreto por eso envió a dos de mis confidentes ¿entendido?

-Hai.. Sobre eso... tengo un informe que hacerle

-Habla- dijo el Sandaime mientras prendía su pipa

-Bueno hace 3 días exactamente, me encontré al parecer con un miembro de Akatsuki

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo el Sandaime mientras daba aun golpe en su mesa, derramado así su té - ¿¡porque no habías comentado nada Itachi Uchiha?! Sabes bien que cuando se ve a un criminal Rango "S" se debe dar aviso... ¡de inmediato!

-Sandaime, de ello estoy consiente pero... ese "Akatsuki" no estaba en el libro Bingo, simplemente supe que era "Hoshi"... el famoso criminal que ataca aldeas a sueldo... Pero no esta en el libro Bingo...

-Hmp... Hoshi, es cierto...- gruñó el Sandaime- Ese tipo no esta en el Libro Bingo por algún motivo... ¿Qué supiste de él?

-Vera, estaba en el Lago de Konohoa tomando un descanso y de repente sentí un Genjutsu... era diferente a todo Genjutsu que haya conocido... era de sonido. Pero... (_¿Debería decirle que es Hinata?)_

_-_Dime algo Itachi... ¿era Hinata Hyuga?

-Afirmativo

_-Vaya, quiere decir que Hinata vino a la aldea por algo en especifico... jamás creí que cambiara tanto su físico...Debe ser un jutsu de reemplazamiento... de ser así Itachi hizo bien en no asesinarla pero ¿Qué hace en la Aldea? ¿Se habrá convertido en enemiga? O ¿seguirá de nuestro lado?_

-Itachi, quiero que usted y Jiraiya-sennin vayan en busca de todo rastro de Akatsuki... pero algo muy importante. No quiero asesinen a Hoshi, en dado de los casos tráiganla ante mí.

-¿Por qué la pregunta si era Hinata Hyuga, Sandaime-sama?

-Hmp, un asunto Rango "S"

-Sandaime-sama, si voy a...

-Itachi usted nunca se ha metido en los asuntos que yo tome, me sorprende que ahora este interesado en el caso de "Hoshi".

-Lo siento Sandaime-sama

-Bien, te tendrás que ver con Jiraiya-sennin a las 12 de la madrugada en la entrada de la Aldea. Mañana se espera que llegue Tsunade para ser proclamada Godaime Hokage. Sai y Yamato estarán encargados estos días de ANBU, no te preocupes sólo trae información de Akatsuki, en especifico de "Hoshi" la quiero en la Aldea, viva... no la lleves a ANBU tráela ante mi ¿correcto?

-Hai, una pregunta Sandaime-sama

-Hmp...¿Que sucede?-dijo incómodo

-Si Hinata Hyuga es de Akatsuki quiere decir que desertó la aldea... ¿Por qué? Por motivos personales investigué sobre ella y me llegó el rumor de que ingresó a ANBU alrededor de hace un año... ¿Por qué jamás me llegó el registro de Hinata Hyuga en ANBU si yo soy el líder? ¿o solo son rumores?

-Son asuntos que no le comprometen Itachi Uchiha

-Correcto, hasta luego-

Itachi caminó de rumbo a su casa, ahora recordaba por que tanto Sasuke y Naruto no se encontraban en casa. Aun no entendía, el otro dia que habló con Shisui sobre el asunto "intimo" que paso con Hinata todo había quedado hasta ahí, pero en su mente había muchas dudas ¿Por qué Naruto le dijo que Hinata Hyuga era ANBU? De ser así... ¿Por qué no tuvo ningún registro de ella?... ¿Por qué Hinata se hizo llamar Hoshi? Simplemente se maldijo por haber estado tanto tiempo ausente en la aldea. Pero recordó algo...

_-Esa misión en el País del Agua... aquella vez perdimos a "Meian"... ahora que lo recuerdo el Sandaime sólo me trajo a esa chica y me pidió no cuestionarle sobre ella... recuerdo que murió pero jamás supe donde la enterraron..._

Itachi paró su caminata, las piezas empezaban a encajar

_-ese dia no investigué mas a fondo.. Esa chica tenia la cara de Hinata...se-será acaso que... No ¡Imposible! ¡Yo mismo vi a Hinata Hyuga! Incluso hicimos... bueno ¡fue real! No pudo haber sido un genjutsu... ¡carajo desperté sin ropa!..._

Itachi sabia que faltaban muchas horas para la media noche y cayó en la cuenta que las piezas empezaban a encajar pero a la vez se hacían confusas. Decidió ir al cementerio de Konohoa...

Recorrió cada una de las lapidas y no encontró nada, pero divisó a una pequeña niña de cabellos negros...se acercó a ella

-Hola- dijo Itachi observando como la pequeña veía una lapida, que no tenia nombre

La chica alzó su cara, era Hanabi Hyuga. Itachi reconoció de inmediato esos ojos, era el Byakugan

-¿Qué haces tan sola a estas horas?

La chica siguió sin responder, sostenía una rosa marchita y miraba la lápida, como si ahí hubiese algo importante

-Lo odio- se escuchó decir entre sollozos a la niña...

-¿odiar?

-Odio a mi padre ¡Lo odio!-

Itachi observó como los ojos de la niña tenían una profunda tristeza y un profundo dolor, llenos de odio.

-Tú... eres ¿Hanabi Hyuga?

-Si-

_-Ella debe ser hermana de Hinata Hyuga... ¡debe ser su hermana! ¡no cabe duda!..._Disculpa, se que no es de mi incumbencia pero llevo años investigando... sobre el paradero de Hina...

-Hinata Hyuga... tantas leyendas hay sobre mi pobre hermana- dijo Hanabi cambiando su voz a uno serio – Tantas leyendas, mitos... fue demasiado tarde

-¿ha sabido de ella?

-El clan restringió decir una sola palabra de mi hermana pero ¿a quien le importa?.. ¿Usted es Uchiha Itachi, no es así?

-Si, soy Uchiha Itachi

-¿Usted era miembro de ANBU?

_-¿Cómo es que esta chica sabe tanto? _Si, algo así...

-¡Usted! ¡¿Por qué no la protegió?! ¡Porque!- dijo Hanabi llorando

-no comprendo...

-¡Todos son unos farsantes! ¡Todos!-Hanabi estaba dispuesta a correr pero Itachi le sostuvo el brazo

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasó con tu hermana?

-Ella...ella... murió...-

Itachi quedo atónito... no podía creer esas palabras

-¡Esta lapida es de mi hermana! ¿Sabe porque no tiene el nombre? ¡Porque nadie debía saber su nombre mas que los miembros del Clan! ¡Por eso! ¡Es como si ella hubiese sido nada! ¿Pero sabe? ¡Yo la amé por ser la única persona en mi vida! ...siempre al traté mal...pero... ¡era mi hermana! ¡Ella murió! ¿Cómo? ¡No se! Ese dia estaba el Sandaime y le dijo a mi padre "Meian ha muerto", lo sentimos.

-¿Dijiste Meian?-dijo Itachi con tono pálido

-Aja... un dia antes... yo la vi... estaba protegiendo la misión Hyuga y me dijo que era la ultima vez y que me alejará... ¿sabe lo que es perder a la persona que mas amas?

-No...No ¡No puede ser!- gritó Itachi, dejando a Hanabi totalmente asustada -pero...- dijo Itachi aguantándose las lagrimas -¿Cuándo fue que...?

-Hace cerca de 4 meses... hace cerca de un año no supe de ella hasta que fue a la Mansión Hyuga

-No...Comprendo...

-Hace un año... mi hermana salió como siempre... iba a sentarse a la sombra de un cerezo esperando a alguien, al menos siempre me decía eso...pero... jamás regresó. Mi padre y mi primo parecían tranquilos y yo cada dia les preguntaba a ellos que había sido de Hinata, ellos me dijeron mil y un mentiras. Me di por vencida sacando la conclusión infantil de que mi hermana se había ido a una misión larga, muy larga. Pero esa noche fue cuando vino el Kazekage-sama y ella fue a la Mansión Hyuga. Según ella era una misión y hablamos poco...eso fue hace 4 meses...

-Todo encaja- dijo Itachi mientras se tocaba la cabeza - ¡Todo encaja! _Ahora entiendo... porque nadie me decía de Hinata, porque Naruto me dijo que se había ido a ANBU, porque terminó Hinata su relación sentimental con Sasuke, porque Sasuke escucho decir eso a Neji... por eso el Sandaime no me pidió asesinar a mi clan... ¡Claro! ¡Puede que Hinata tenga la misión de ser doble espía en Akatsuki y en Konohoa! ¡Claro! Tuvo que fingir su muerte en ANBU para desaparecer y que todos la creyéramos muerta... ¡si! por ello la encontré el otro dia... ella supuso que yo me enteraría de su aparente muerte... ¡todo coincide!_

_-_Uchiha-san... ahora entiendo porque mi hermana estaba enamorada de usted

-¿estaba enamorada de mi?

-Tendré cerca de 11 años pero no soy estúpida Uchiha-san... mi hermana lo quería y siempre lo esperaba a la sombra de ese árbol de cerezos...

๑

๑

Hinata observaba desde un árbol como su pequeña hermana estaba platicando con Itachi. Sintió ganas de ir a abrazarlos y decirles que estaba viva... pero ella sabia que Itachi ya estaba entendiendo todo... ahora lo que le tenia preocupada era su Clan si no lo aniquilaba...lo haría Deidara... y peor aun...¿que podía hacer? Ella sola no podía detener a Deidara, incluso los miembros de Akatsuki le mandarían asesinar ¿Qué podría hacer? ¡Que debería hacer!

_-Hanabi-chan...no, no puedo asesinarla... ¡no puedo!-_

_-_¡Hinata!- se escuchó decir desde el suelo - ¡Hinata!- gritó Hanabi con mas fuerzas

De repente, Hinata bajó del árbol donde estaba... ahora tenia su apariencia física de siempre, salvo que tenía una capa de Akatsuki y tenia un semblante deprimido

-¡Onesan! – gritó con fuerzas Hanabi mientras abrazaba a Hinata... Hinata solo se quedó inmóvil.

-Hinata-san- dijo Itachi mirándola... hacia tres días que no la veía, después del encuentro íntimo...

-Hanabi-chan...por favor...- dijo Hinata mientras mostraba un kunai –Aléjese, por favor...

-Onesan... ¿que-que pasa?

-Por favor ¡Lárgate de mi vista!- dijo Hinata mientras empezaba a lanzar kunais...

-¡Hinata! – Gritó Itachi -¿Qué te pasa?

-Hanabi- dijo entre sollozos Hinata- corre y no vengas a la Aldea...¡no vengas en mucho tiempo!

-Onesan...tu...

-Ya no soy tu hermana Hanabi Hyuga, sólo huye... corre y no vuelvas a la Aldea...vete de aquí ¡Ni se te ocurra pisar el Clan!

-Pe...

En eso Hinata le tiro un kunai que le dio en el brazo de Hanabi, esta se quedo estupefacta jamás su hermana le había hecho eso

-Hanabi Hyuga, vete por favor si no...te mataré-

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata Hyuga?!- gritó Hanabi llorando -¡¿Dónde esta mi onesan?!

Hinata no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar...quería decirle a Hanabi lo que iba a realizar pero no podía...debía dejar vivir a su hermana, ¡todo lo que fuera por hacerla vivir! Así pensará que ella era la mala...

-¿acaso quieres morir _pequeña estúpida?- _Dijo Hinata en un tono tan frio que hasta ella misma le dolió - ¡Lárgate de mi vista si no quieres que te maté! ¡ya te dije que no te acerques al Clan en mucho tiempo!

Hanabi miró a su hermana, no podía creer que ella fuera Hinata y se toco el brazo, en efecto estaba sangrando y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, no podía seguir viendo a su hermana en ese estado, no... Esa no era Hinata, al menos no para Hanabi Hyuga quien conocía a una Hinata dulce, tierna, gentil...¡esa no debía ser su hermana!

Itachi observó la escena, no pudo intervenir, no sabía que pasaba

-Hinata-san...

-Itachi...usted...

-Meian...vaya que fingió bien-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa que se fue borrando poco a poco

-¡No se que hacer!- dijo Hinata mientras se tiraba al piso

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Itachi mientras se ponía de rodillas junto a ella

De repente empezó a llover, Hanabi Hyuga estaba huyendo a toda velocidad, no quería ir a ninguna parte...solo...tan solo quería desaparecer...

_-Ella no es mi hermana, ella no es mi hermana, ella no es mi hermana, ella no es mi hermana, ella no es mi hermana- _decía con amargas lagrimas que fueron escondidas por la gran tormenta que estaba cayendo...

Hanabi corría con todas sus fuerzas, no podía sacarse de la mente la mirada de su "hermana". No comprendía nada, llevaba ya varias horas de estar corriendo sin cesar, sin rumbo fijo. Se sentía a desvanecer producto de la herida que tenia en el brazo, en circunstancias normales seria fácil vendarse y ya, pero en ese caso no tenia vendas, no tenia nada y la herida estaba sangrando. No pudo más después de varias horas y se desplomó.

_-Onesan ¿Qué te ha pasado?-_ y fue lo último que se escuchó decir

Mientras, en Konohoa Hinata estaba abrazando a Itachi

-Hinata-san... ¿que pasa? ¿Dime?- dijo Itachi con una cara de preocupación, por una parte no le preocupaba tanto la misión ya que tenían a "Hoshi" pero lo mas importante era ¿Por qué Hinata estaba en ese estado?

-Yo...tengo que...- dijo Hinata entre cortada – asesinar a mi clan

-¿Qué?

-Me lo ordenó Pain-sama

-¿¡pero de que lado estas?!- dijo Itachi mientras la soltaba, jamás en su vida de shinobi pensó enamorarse de una kunoichi rengada a la que... según las leyes en cuanto viera la debería asesinar. No podía, si se tratase de otro criminal lo hubiese matado inmediatamente, pero no con Hinata. No contra ella.

-Por eso mandé a Hanabi-chan lejos... no podía permitir que se quedará en la Aldea

-¿pero como? ¿Qué harás?

-si yo no asesino a mi Clan, vendrán los demás miembros de Akatsuki y los asesinarán por mi e incluso me matarán a mi...

-Eso no puede ser- dijo Itachi -_¿Por qué siento este dolor en el pecho?_

-¿Qué debería hacer?- dijo Hinata bajando la mirada

-¿Por qué debes aniquilar a tu clan?- dijo Itachi tratando de ponerse lo mas serio posible

-Para obtener los dojutsus, Pain-sama quiere el Byakugan... el...el... ya tiene el rinnegan y el sharingan

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es posible?-

-Hai, el tiene dos de los tres dojutsus principales... sólo le falta el byakugan necesita los 3 dojutsus para realizar su...su plan-dijo Hinata con un tono de voz que casi no se escuchaba

-¿y los jinchurikis?

-Para eso quieren los dojutsus...

-¡Debo comunicarle esto al Sandaime-sama de inmediato!

-Itachi yo...no se que hacer...estoy del lado de Konohoa pero... si no asesino a mi Clan lo harán por mi e invadirán Konohoa...si Pain-sama invade Konohoa la destruirá el...el tiene jutsus muy poderosos que con tan sólo usarlos destruiría todo el país del fuego...

-Hinata-san... No pasará eso ¿sabes porque?

-¿por-porque?

-Porque te amo y no te dejaría sola en un momento como este

-Me-m-me amas ¿Itachi Uchiha?

Itachi se acercó a Hinata mientras le daba un beso un tierno beso en sus labios

-Te amo ¿entendiste?

-Hai

-Hinata...te debes de quitar esa capa de Akatsuki, si algún otro miembro de Konohoa te ve...

-En-entiendo...

๑

-¡Hinata Hyuga!- dijo el Sandaime mientras veía el rostro de la chica -¡¿Qué haces a...que haces con Uchiha Itachi?!-dijo el Sandaime mientras se paraba de su escritorio, era cerca de la media noche

-Ya tenemos más pistas de Akatsuki, tenemos a Hinata Hyuga de nuestro lado- dijo Itachi mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Hinata

-¿Pero como? ¿Qué ha investigado Hinata Hyuga?-dijo el Sandaime ignorando a Itachi

-Yo... he investigado que Pain-sama es su líder, ellos quieren el Byakugan y... el motivo por el cual estoy en Konohoa es para asesinar a mi clan para obtener el dojutsu que les falta

-¡¿el dojutsu que les falta?!-

-Ya tienen el rinnegan y el sharingan- dijo Hinata mientras hundía los hombros

-No es posible ¡No puede ser!- dijo el Sandaime totalmente irritado -¿Qué mas investigaste?

_-No le puedo decir lo de los Kenmeina Yuki... no me creería _Bueno he investigado que hay alguien detrás de Madara Uchiha ... ya se porque es "inmortal"

-Espera- dijo Itachi interrumpiéndola y hablando por el Sandaime -¿entonces Madara Uchiha si atacó la aldea aquel 10 de octubre..?

-¡Esos son rumores! ¿¡Como es posible que alguien que tiene mas de 100 años este vivo y cuerdo!?- dijo el Sandaime alzando la voz, ese tema lo estaba sacando de quicio y no solo eso, sino que en unas horas la próxima Godaime llegaría a Konohoa...

-N-no...etto-dijo Hinata nerviosa – Y-yo investigue y es de una bu-buena fuente que no puedo decir...

-Continua- dijo el Sandaime

-Bu-bueno... Madara es inmortal porque...vendió su "alma" por así decirlo...

-¿vendió su alma?-dijo Itachi mientras subía una ceja

-S-si...Madara Uchiha vendió su alma a Takako Yami...

-Eso...- dijo el Sandaime poniéndose pálido -¿ella existe?

-Etto...si...pe-pero no puedo decir de que fuente lo saque, pe-pero no fue de Akatsuki ella...controla a Madara Uchiha...porque el vendió su alma a cambio de ser inmortal...además... Takako Yami esta detrás de Akatsuki...en teoría se puede decir que el verdadero líder de Akatsuki es Madara Uchiha... pero Pain-sama desconoce que hay otro superior además de él...

-¿Cómo conseguiste esa información?-dijo el Sandaime totalmente pálido

-L-lo siento como ya mencione es confidencial y n-no pu-puedo decirle...

-¡Hiruzen-sama! ¡Llegamos!- se escuchó decir desde el pasillo de oficina del Sandaime

-_Justamente estoy tratando un asunto de suma relevancia y llegan... ¿Quién llego?_

-¡Abra la puerta Hiruzen-sensei!- se escuchó decir detrás de la puerta

-Es-es Na-Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi y...Tsunade...-dijo Hinata, ya que activó el Byakugan para ver quien era

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo el Sandaime mientras se tocaba la cabeza

-Etto...yo...me voy-dijo Hinata sonrojada

-¿A dónde Hinata-san?-dijo Itachi deteniéndola

De repente, Hinata pudo desvanecerse, en ANBU aprendió ese misterioso Jutsu de camuflaje. Y de repente...

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Tsunade había roto la puerta

-¡¿así recibes a tu alumna Hiruzen?!-dijo riendo

Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi tenían cara pálida y una gotita de sudor al estilo anime caía sobre ellos. Sasuke observó a su hermano y sonrió.

-¡Sileeeeeeeencio!-dijo el Sandaime mientras pegaba fuerte en su escritorio

Todos en la habitación se quedaron anonados, en los años de Hokage que tenia el Sandaime jamás se había alterado

-¡Déjenme a solas con Tsunade e Itachi! ¡Lárguense y después doy indicaciones!

-Hai- asintió el equipo 7 mientras se retiraba

_-Maldita sea ¿tenia Tsunade que romper la puerta? ¡¿Tenia que hacerlo?!- _pensó el Sandaime mientras fruncía el ceño...

-Te estas volviendo viejo, ya veo porque quieres que te reemplace- dijo Tsunade

-Tsunade, Itachi...síganme por favor... ¡Hinata! puedes salir de donde estas- dijo el Sandaime

-Ha-Hai- dijo Hinata mientras deshacía el jutsu de camuflaje

-¿eh? ¿Por qué te escondes?- dijo Tsunade mientras la observa

-¡Síganme!- dijo el Sandaime con voz autoritaria

๑

El Sandaime los llevó a una sala oscura e inmediatamente le pidió a Itachi hiciera una barrera de sonido para que nadie escuchase la conversación. El Sandaime le explico a Tsunade todo lo ocurrido desde el incidente de Kyubi, la misión que le encomendaría a futuro a Itachi y la misión que le encomendó a Hinata de ser doble espía... hasta el punto en donde habían terminado de hablar

-¡Ja! ¿Ese bastardo de Madara sigue vivo?- dijo Tsunade

-Bu-bueno yo no lo he visto personalmente Tsunade-sama pero la fuente que consulte es muy buena... y en fin... tengo esa misión de parte de Akatsuki pero sirvo a Konohoa de otro modo no estaría diciendo esto... siempre cumplí con mi deber

-¿Cómo sé que no estas mintiendo?- dijo dudosa

-No debe dudar de Hinata Hyuga, fue una de las mejores ANBU que tuve además ¿Por qué estaría aquí? ¿no hubiese sido mejor que atacará?- dijo Itachi defendiéndola

-De cualquier forma... Akatsuki si supiera información ya estaría aquí...-dijo el Sandaime

-Disculpe que interrumpa pero... a estas horas era la misión que me encomendó ayer Sandaime-sama y en estos momentos Jiraiya ya debería estar...

-¡Jiraiya!- dijo Tsunade divertida -¡años sin verlo!

-Hmp... Ve por él y tráelo aquí, este asunto le incumbe a él y a todos nosotros

-A la orden

-Sa- Sandaime... usted es el que me puede dar indicaciones de cualquier modo..Yo... mande a Hanabi Hyuga lejos de la aldea...

-¿Por qué?

-Si voy aniquilar a mi Clan no quisiera matarla a ella...

-Entiendo...

-¿entonces donde esta Hanabi Hyuga?-peguntó Tsunade

-No lo se- dijo Hinata bajando la mirada –Sólo la quise proteger

-De cualquier forma hiciste bien Hinata, ahora – dijo el Sandaime mientras se ponía las manos en la cabeza, a forma de una migraña – Si te mando a aniquilar a tu Clan... puede que de todos modos Akatsuki venga por ti... y si no te mando a aniquilar a tu clan... va a venir Akatsuki por ti...en ese caso prefiero que los miembros de tu clan estén vivos...

-¿En-enserio?

-Pero considerando que quieren un dojutsu del Byakugan... te asesinarían a ti... y es lo que no podemos permitir

-Si...

-entonces quiere decir que solo nosotros sabemos que estas viva junto con Hanabi Hyuga ¿cierto?- preguntó Tsunade

-Hai, sólo ustedes por eso me oculte para que no me vieran los demás, ellos creen que estoy en ANBU, pero mi familia sabe que estoy muerta entonces se crearía un rumor y no quisiera eso

-De cualquier forma ¿para cuando se supone debes tener la misión que te encargo Akatsuki?

-Dentro de una semana a lo mucho y ya llevo 3 días – dijo Hinata – en un comienzo me pidieron secuestrar a Itachi Uchiha pero no lo hice... pero como castigo me pidieron aniquilar a mi clan

-Entiendo- dijo el Sandaime

-Si llegasen a aniquilar tu Clan, hay un dojutsu sobreviviente...Hanabi Hyuga ¿no es así?

-Pero...

-Esperemos que Hanabi Hyuga sobreviva y lo mejor es que este alejada

-pero y si ¿Akatsuki la encuentra?, dirán que yo... mandé a mi Clan a las lejanías de la villa para protegerlos...

-Hmp... ¿te pidieron un número de dojutsus?

-N-no pero en específico quieren el cuerpo y el dojutsu de "Hinata Hyuga"

-¿ellos no saben que estabas "muerta"?- preguntó Tsunade

-No es que...yo siempre fingí llamarme "Hoshi", pero... ¿y si entregó mi cuerpo? Seria lo mejor...

-Atacarían de cualquier forma ¿no?

-N-no porque yo me asesinaría y crearía un clon... y mandaría una nota con Pain-sama diciendo que "Hinata Hyuga" logro herirme pero yo logré asesinarla...entonces se supondría que Hinata Hyuga me dejo herida y morí en el camino...

-Atacarían de todas formas-dijo Tsunade frunciendo el ceño

-pe-pero no asesinaría a mi Clan... y eso daría tiempo para crear un ejército para hacerle frente

-es una buena decisión... pero ¿estas segura? Es como si tú fueras el señuelo...

-No importa...protegeré a mi aldea...pero me preocupa Hanabi Hyuga

-No te preocupes, cuando Hiashi-sama se de cuenta que la futura líder del Clan esta desaparecida vendrá gritando y dirá mil y un cosas y tendré que mandar un Escuadrón en su busca...

-Hinata- dijo Tsunade mirándola - ¿estas segura que harás esto?

-Es la única forma Tsunade-sama... si no me asesino a mi misma... vendrán por mi y por la aldea... y sobre todo tendría que asesinar a mi Clan-

-Ahora... el asunto es Itachi Uchiha... el estará bien pero ... quizá seria mejor tener fuera a Naruto Uzumaki de la villa- dijo el Sandaime

-En ello estoy de acuerdo, es mejor tenerlo activo a que este en la Aldea asi a Akatsuki le costará trabajo- añadio Tsunade

-¿oiste hablar sobre lo del incidente del Kazekage-sama?- le preguntó el Sandaime a Hinata

-Si...de no haber sido por el Equipo 7, el equipo Gai y por Chiyo-sama el...estaría muerto

-Asi es, no podemos permitir que eso pase con Naruto...de hecho hay malas noticias- dijo el Sandaime – solo hay 2 jinchurikis que quedan vivos y uno de ellos es Naruto Uzumaki y el otro es Killer Bee de la Aldea oculta entre las Nubes...

-Eso es terrible-dijo Hinata

-¿y que prosigue?-dijo Tsunade- Al fin y al cabos mañana sere Hokage y creo pertinente se haga con discreción y no se haga una fiesta

-Si, eso pensaba decirte... bueno... he pensado que es mejor tener a Naruto y a Killer Bee juntos...

-Es buena idea pero... ¿somos aliados del País del Rayo?

-Hai, lo somos así entonces llamaré con urgencia al Raikage-sama de inmediato

-Pe-pero ¿no desencadenará esto una Guerra?-dijo Hinata con tristeza

-Es probable, pero hay que estar preparados

De repente se escucha que Jiraiya e Itachi entran a la habitación

-Tsunade-hime ...-dijo Jiraiya sonriéndole

-Hmp... no tardaste en venir ¿eh?- dijo Tsunade divertida

-¡De ninguna manera Hinata hará eso!- dijo Itachi enojado

-¿de que hablas?- dijo Hinata sonrojada

-Tengo la capacidad de escuchar atreves de mi propia barrera de sonido... y no permitiré que te suicides para proteger la Aldea...

-I-Itachi tu...lo harías..._si tan solo supieras que en tu otra vida lo hiciste..._


	11. This peace on earth's not right (parte 2

Hola! antes que nada perdon por la demora en publicar... ando de vacaciones y bueno, no tengo computadora u.u asi que descargue una app al celular para realizar los fics solo que bueno no me acomodo del todo y tardo mucho en redactar, perdon si hacen falta acentos y cosas de ese tipo ( además de la ediccion ) pero bueno es una hazaña poder hacer un fic en el celular ( en una app de word ) y a la vez subirlo.

Espero el capitulo refleje todas mis ideas. Espero sus reviews y un abrazo. Gracias por leerme y espero publicar tan pronto como me sea posible.

๑

๑

This peace on earth's not right

(Parte 2)

-Capitulo 8-

"This peace on earth's not right, with my back against the wall"

("Esta paz sobre la tierra no esta bien, con la espalda contra la pared")

๑

๑

Itachi frunció el ceño, todo lo que había escuchado lo desconcertó tremendamente. El hecho de que Hinata tuviese que hacer todos esos sacrificios por su Clan y por la Aldea hacían que le doliera su corazón. El siempre había sido un luchador para la paz de Konohoa, siempre luchando y por ello aceptó cosas que en condiciones normales no hubiese aceptado, como ser líder ANBU desde los 13 años y graduarse de la Academia a los 7 años... vivir su vida rápidamente.

-"Esta paz sobre la tierra no esta bien"- es lo que pensaba Itachi mientras fijaba su vista en los ojos perlados de la chica que tenía enfrente -"¿por qué ella?"-

Hinta fijó sus ojos en Itachi, el ambiente era tenso. El Sandaime estaba esperando la respuesta definitiva de Hinata para poner el plan en marcha, mientras que Tsunade veía con nostalgia la escena... le recordaba cuando ella tuvo que huir al País del Rayo por sus compañeros de equipo y sus amigos, Jiraiya y Orochimaru.

-Itachi-san...yo...he tomado una decisión y es mi camino ninja no retirar mi palabra - dijo Hinata totalmente decidida - Yo me sacrificaré por la aldea y me enfrentaré a cierta persona ("Si tan sólo supieras que... en tu otra vida tuviste que asesinar a todo tu

Hinata- san - dijo con una sonrisa totalmente fingida que no pasó de desapercibida por Hinata

-Hmp... en fin, Hinata... esta decidido tu te suicidarás pero si Itachi esta de acuerdo, él mismo puede asesinarla- dijo el Sandaime.

Itachi tragó pesado ¿ Cómo se supone que mataría a Hinata ?

-Sandaime-sama - interrumpió Hinata - No es necesario que usted mande a Itachi-san a una misión de este tipo, al final fue Akatsuki quién me encomendo esta misión y yo sola solucionaré esto e impediré que haya una guerra o un golpe de estado interno.

-Usted no puede con todo Hinata-san, yo estaré con usted ¿ recuerda las palabras de hace rato ? bien, si no las recuerda se las volveré a decir cuantas veces sean necesarias: Te amo Hinata Hyuga, te amo y no te dejaré sola.

-Itachi-san...

-Hmp, basta de romanticismos, que me harán llorar ¿ estas segura de tu decisión Hinata ?- dijo Tsunade con un tono de tristeza en su voz por las palabras de Itachi, ya que le recordaban las palabras de Dan, su ex novio de que falleció en la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, aunque de igual manera su tono de voz era un tanto sárcastica.

๑

-¿Quién es esta chica?

-No lo se ¿ Esta viva ?

La lluvia asotaba el País del Té, un poblado no muy lejano a Konohoa. Había un cuerpo tirado de una niña, pero dos ninjas del Pais del Agua la encontraron.

-Hmmm, si esta viva pero... ¿ ya viste esa herida?

-Hai, pero ni tú ni yo sabemos de ninjutsu médico

-¡Es de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas!

-¿Cómo lo sabes Rainmaru?

-Mira - dijo el ninja mientras giraba con mucho cuidado a la chica - su banda ninja es de Konohoa...

-Cierto ¿ qué hacemos ? es de madrugada y...

- Si la dejemos aqui es probable que muera, pero si la llevamos con nosotros dirán que la atacamos, aparte que sería salirnos del objetivo de la misión...

-Onechan...- se escuchó decir

-¿Escuchaste?- dijo el ninja del País del Agua

-Hai, debe tener familiares

-Onechan, onechan...

-Rainmaru-san será mejor que no la llevemos a un hostal...

-Hmp, Daka-chan eres una exagerada, somos ninjas del País del Agua, no deberiamos entrometernos en asuntos del País del Fuego

-Quizá si le preguntamos de que Clan o su nombre...

-Hyuga...Hanabi Hyuga...- se escuchó decir en un sollozo ahogado - a...ay...ayuda.

-¡Rainmaru-san! ¡ Es del Clan Hyuga!

-Hmm, es de ese Clan de ojos blancos, ¿ cómo el que tiene Ao, cierto?

-¡Hai! ¡Debemos llevarla a Konohoa! quien sabe, quizá nos den una recompensa

- O quizá crean que nostros la atacamos

-Hmp ¡ Insensible! ¡Yo llevaré a esta chica a Konohoa! tú ve a realizar los asuntos en el País del Té

-Daka-chan, eres un estorbo. Haz lo que gustes -

๑

En Konohoa empezaban a realizarse pequeños festejos por la llegada de Tsunade Senju, quien seria la Godaime Hokage. La primera mujer Hokage.

Pero los festejos eran en la medida de lo posible discretos. Ya que estaba próxima a pasar una 'tragedia'

Pero a pesar de los problemas, Hinata e Itachi se encontraban en el Lago de Konohoa, ya que no podian estar en un lugar público ya que se suponía que ella estaba muerta.

El día era soleado y de igual manera se amenazaba una lluvia, Hinata veía el Lago de Konohoa, ella estaba proxima a cumplir 17 años de edad en el próximo invierno, aunque ella sabía que probablemente esa fecha no llegara.

-Hinata-san ¿ en que piensa - le preguntó Itachi interrumpiendo abrultamente los pensamientos de Hinata

-N-no es n-nada - dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-No es necesario todo esto - se escuchó decir a Itachi, el tono de voz que usaba era de tristeza - Usted... ¿por qué ? tan sólo era una niña cuando la conocí y .ahora usted...

-Itachi-san - interrumpió la oji plata - Las cosas pasaron por que debian pasar así, aunque b-bueno ni yo misma m-me imagine llegar hasta este punto

-¿Entonces? Yo, quien se supone soy líder de ANBU .¿ como es que no pude reconocerla ? si tan sólo yo... - dijo mientras se sentia culpable

-No debe lamentarse, yo debía cumplir con mi misión...

-Pero ¿¡Por que usted?!

-Itachi-san porfavor, no siga, todo se hará conforme el plan y por ello daré mi vida - de repente Hinata recordó las palabras dichas por Kori-sama y se detuvo a si misma, habia olvidado por completo que también todo lo que le estaba pasando no era mas que una treta del destino, gracias a la maldad de Takako...

-¡Hinata Hyuga!- gritó Itachi - Porfavor, no haga esto ¿ acaso siempre debe ser así ? ¿ acaso siempre los buenos deben de morir ? tal como pasó con Obito Uchiha, mi primo mayor, mi modelo a seguir... simplemente un día Minato-sama, llegó con Kakashi-senpai y Rin-san para darme la noticia... ¡¿ porque los buenos siempre mueren?! he visto caídos en misiones, pero no usted, todos menos Hinata Hyuga..

-Itachi-san, no es eso es q-que y-yo n-no pu-puedo - dijo mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de su rostro -¡Yo no se cual es mi destino!

Jamás Itachi escuchó que Hinata hablará con voz firme y fría, esas 7 palabras que dijo ella anteriormente bastaron para darle a notar el dolor que sentia su amada, era cierto que no se conocian demasiado y que ni siquiera habian entablado una conversación seria pero lo que era cierto es que, sentía una gran conexión hacia ella, algo que no se podía expresar con palabras, algo que iba mas allá... amor.

๑

-¿¡Ya buscaron bien?! ¡No es posible! ¡Justo cuando todos los ninjas se encuentran en la celebración de la Godaime-sama! - se escuchó decir al líder de los Hyugas

-Hemos buscado en toda la Mansión, además mi ojo no me engaña y Hanabi-sama no esta en la aldea- dijo Tokuma Hyuga

-¡Imposible! ¡Sigan buscando! - ordenó, la simple idea de saber que la única hija que tenía estaba desaparecida desde hacía horas le hacía perder la razón, ya habia perdido antes a su hija mayor y a su esposa, era natural que no dejaría que su hija menor estuviera muerta, tan sólo de pensar eso a Hiashi Hyuga se le empequeñecía su corazón, por que desde luego hasta el corazón mas frío tiene sentimientos.

Neji Hyuga se encontraba en la labor de buscar a su prima, se sentía muy culpable de tantas cosas y una de ellas era el porqué dejo sola a Hanabi

-La deje sola y fue al Cementerio de los caídos- era lo que pensaba Neji a cada instante mientras activaba su Byakugan, por un momento se sintio bendecido de tener esos ojos, en el pasado se sentia maldecido, de no haberlos tenido otro hubiese sido su destino pero ahora sabía que aunque el fuera de la familia secundaria tenía un don y debía aprovecharlo. Cuando ya tenía activado su Byakugan se dirgió hacia donde se suponía debía haber ido Hanabi hyuga, se maldijo mientras iba a toda velocidad, a la vez no queria ser obvio ya que las calles de Konohoa estaban repletas de ninjas por el festejo de la nueva Godaime Hokage

-Si es una festejo ¿ porque no vinieron mandatarios extranjeros o los otros Kages de los otros países ? algo esta extraño aqui - se dijo para si mismo, desde luego que Neji Hyuga no era un tonto como para no darse cuenta de que algo pasaba en esa aldea, algo que querían disimular con la llegada de la nueva Godaime.

Sintió el Byakugan de otra persona

-¿Tokuma-san? ¿Hiashi-sama? ¿Ko-san?- pero frenó en seco. Ese byakugan no era de nadie del Clan de la rama secundaria y ni siquiera era de Hiashi o de Hanabi

-¡Hinata-sama!

Corrió a toda velocidad, ahora se daba cuenta que esos entrenamientos con Maito Gai habian servido de mucho, dar 50 vueltas a Konohoa habian servido para mejorar su resistencia y ahi lo estaba demostrando, corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. No podia creerlo,

simplemente porque veia que su prima se encontraba a unos kilometros mas al noreste supo que se trataba de Hinata Hyuga, a quien creia muerta. Su byakugan no lo engañaba, ahoda se encontraba atrás de un árbol del Lago de Konohoa, Neji no cabia de felicidad, alegría y confusión ya que, el hombre que se encontraba a lado de su prima era nada mas y nada menos que Uchiha Itachi, el genio del sharingan, de Konohoa y hasta del País del Fuego.

-Neji-niisan- dijo la ojiplata mientras se giraba al escondite de Neji -¿porque te escondes?


	12. And when I think (parte 1)

Hola a todos mis seguidores y mis queridos lectores. Este capítulo

se lo dedico en especial a "Laaulyy" quien ha seguido muy de cerca este fic. Bueno pues espero este capítulo sea de su agrado ya que en fin estoy publicando desde un celular.

Con cariño, y pues gracias por leer este fic...

๑

๑

And when I think

-Capitulo 9-

(Parte 1)

"And when I think of all the places I just don't belong "

("Y cuando pienso en todos los lugares que simplemente no pertenezco")

๑

๑

Neji nunca se había sentido asi, era como si algo le removiera el corazón, ver a su prima enfrente de el, después de que el mismo había visto su cuerpo... le era imposible pensar que en verdad estuviera viva pero no había duda ni engaño, el byakugan no fallaba.

-¿Genjutsu? ¡Imposible! no soy tan ingenuo como para caer en eso... ¿Itachi Uchiha? ¿¡que hace el con Hinata-sama?! no, no... peor aún... ¿¡Ella es Hinata-sama?! pero ella...ella...esta...

-¿Porque te escondes Neji-niisan?- pregunto la oji perla

Neji no entendía, era como salir de una confusión para volver a otra, le costaba trabajo creer que esa chica fuera su prima

-¿Hinata-sama?- preguntó intrigado, un tono de felicidad se notaba en su voz pero a la vez de confusión.

-S-si soy yo niisan etto y-yo- se excuso sonrojada la ojiperla

Neji camino algunos pasos, ignorando completamente a Itachi y de inmediato abrazo a su prima, como nunca antes lo hizo

-¿¡Pero como?!- dijo mientras activaba su byakugan para confirmar que no se tratara de un juego mental -¿¡que hace Itachi-san aquí?!

-Neji-san, disculpe pero yo estaba cuidando de Hinata-dijo Itachi

-Neji-niisan es ci-cierto Itachi-san ha cuidado de m-mi -

-¿pero como? yo deberia de cuidar de usted... No comprendo Hinata-sama, hace algunos meses nos entregaron su cuerpo y...

-Yo tambien pensé lo mismo- interrumpió Itachi -

-Neji-niisan yo...no pu-puedo decirle pe-pero...espero que un día me pu-puedan perdonar por lo que haré...

-¿Acaso piensa asesinar a su Clan? ¡¿en verdad lo hará Hinata?!

-No entiendo Hinata-sama

-Neji-niisan yo...etto...

-Suficiente Hinata - dijo itachi mientras se ponía enfrente de ella - No permitiré que haga eso

-Itachi...

-¿¡De que hablan?!- preguntó molesto Neji

Acto seguido, Hinata activó su byakugan y se puso en la posicion típica de pelea del Clan Hyuga

-¿acaso usará los 64 puntos hakke? - pensó para si mismo Neji, sorprendido de que su prima avanzará tanto en tan poco tiempo, hacia algunos años que apenas y Hinata podia activar su Byakugan sin sellos manuales, ella no era un genio. Era una chica promedio y ahora verla enfrente de el con tanta determinación le hizo pensar que en definitiva el entrenamiento ANBU hizo efecto en Hinata.

Ambos se pusieron en estilo de pelea, eso le trajo recuerdos a Hinata

-En aquel tiempo, en los examenes chunnin Neji-niisan me derrotó tan facilmente, de no haber sido por las palabras de Naruto, en aquellos días aún me gustaba... pero aun asi mi propio primo ocasionó que sufriera una herida en el corazón, no solo física sino que lo que mas me dolió fue el alma, el rechazo de mi propia sangre, del primo que antes me queria años atras ¡cuanto hubiera dado por que papá hubiese nacido un minuto después!. Gracias a Itachi me salvé, el era miembro de élite del ANBU y estaba entre los espectadores observando el enfrentamiento entre Gaara y su hermano, gracias a el estoy viva.. aplico un jutsu raro en mi pecho, un jutsu médico...ese día confirmé mis sentimientos, pero... lo mas curioso es que de algun modo Itachi y yo estabamos destinados a estar juntos, desde nuestra vida pasada...yo debo hacer algo ¡ y no retractaré mi palabra ! ¡ ese es mi nindo, mi camino ninja!

Hinata corrió a toda velocidad hacia su primo...

Neji soltó una gran cantidad de chakra en sus palmas pero...

-Rotación celestial de ocho trigramas-

Hinata evadió el ataque de su primo de una forma poco usual en ella, Neji cayó al suelo.

-¿¡como hinata-sama?! ¿¡cuando logró eso?! usted...usted no es la Hinata Hyuga que me encomendaron cuidar, usted..esa mirada

-Niisan, no es nada personal ¡ es por la aldea ! no me mataré a mi misma pero si para proteger a la aldea debo eliminar a mi Clan lo haré y empezaré con usted, quien fue a la persona que mas quise durante mis años de soledad... por el mismo amor que le tengo Neji-niisan lo mataré...

Hinata corrió hacia donde estaba su primo tirado por el impacto anterior, a si mismo sacó su espada que usaba siendo "Hoshi" para finalmente asesinarlo

-La subestimé Hinata-sama, ¿ cuando es que creció ? siempre se veía tan débil... siempre tartamudeando incapaz de asesinar a una mosca, siempre escondiendose y moviendo sus dedos por nerviosismo...Hinata no la vi crecer cuando usted...

-¡Hinata! ¡no lo hagas!- gritó Itachi mientras la golpeaba impidiendo que Hinata enterrará su espada en el pecho de Neji -¿acaso arruinarás asi tu destino?- pregunto Itachi

Hinata bajo la mirada, ella estaba en un dilema que solo ella podía entender, ir con los Kenmeina Yuki en aquella montaña nevada le hizo pensar mil y un cosas, las palabras de Kori-sama... no entendía porque le dieron una segunda oportunidad junto a Itachi, todo era confuso, ella debia estar muerta y no viva

-Itachi-san y-yo...¡debo hacerlo!

-Hinata esto no es lo que usted quiere ¡porfavor!- dijo Itachi

Neji observaba todo, aún con todo y su nivel jounnin se dio cuenta de que era débil, era la primera vez que se encontraba asi mismo debil... tirado en el piso, con todos sus puntos de chakra bloqueados sin poder pararse, miró con tristeza a su prima, no comprendía porque la dulce Hinata ahora quería asesinarlo ¿acaso todos esos años en los que el mismo se dedico a maltratarla y lastimarla emocionalmente, ahora ella se los estaba haciendo pagar?

-Hinata-sama ..- dijo en un tono de voz que apenas se podía escuchar -usted...no es así-

Neji Hyuga, el chico mas frío, egoísta y orgulloso ahora estaba ahí tirado en el piso, mirando con tristeza lo que quedó de su prima, de la dulce Hinata.

-Neji-niisan esto n-no es pe-personal yo...-

Un charco de sangre yacía en el cuerpo

-¡Itachi-san!- gritó con dolor Hinata

-Le dije que no debia...-

Neji no comprendía, el Uchiha le acababa de salvar la vida interponiendose enfrente de el, causando que Hinata le atravesará el pecho con su espada...

-¡Itachi-san!

๑

๑

-¿¡Donde esta Neji-san?!

-Hiashi-sama, lo hemos estado buscando pero suponemos sigue en búsqueda de Hanabi-sama- se excuso Ko, miembro de la rama secundaria del Clan Hyuga

Hiashi dió vueltas sobre la Mansión Hyuga, la situación por la que estaba pasando le estaba causando un disgusto enorme, primero su única hija y heredera estaba desaparecida y en segundo lugar su sobrino y prodigio del Clan tenía horas sin aparecer...

-¿que se haya ido de la Aldea? ¡Imposible! Neji no es de esos... pero ¿donde esta? Maldita suerte, en estos momentos todo mundo esta celebrando la llegada de la Godaime Hokage ¡ que fastidio!

No muy lejos de la Mansión Hyuga...

-¡Porfavor! ¡Dejenme pasar! - se excusó cierta Ninja del País del Agua

-¿Quien eres? y...¿¡quien es la chica que traes cargando?!

-Kyaaaaaaaaa ¡Dejeme pasar! ¡Esta herida! yo y mi compañero Ranmaru-kun la encontramos por el Pais del Té, según esta chica se apellida Hyuga...

-¿¡Hyuga?!- dijo cierto miembro que pasaba por la entrada de la Aldea

-Hai- dijo Aka, la ninja del país del Agua

-Naruto-kun ¿Ya viste todo ese revuelo?- preguntó Sakura

-Hai, al parecer Teko-san tiene trabajo en la guardia de la Aldea- dijo Naruto mientras observaba como llegaban a cada minuto miembros y miembros del Clan Hyuga

-Hmp, esos Hyuga son ruidosos- comentó Sasuke

-¡Miren! ¡Esta herida!- dijo Sakura mientras se dirigía a donde estaba el bullicio en la entrada de la Aldea -Teko-san ¿ que sucede? - preguntó Sakura al ninja que estaba de guardia en la entrada de la aldea

-¡ahhhhh momento!-grito Teko -¡Expliquenme que sucede aqui!

-Mi nombre es Aka y soy ninja del País de la Lluvia, estaba en una misión junto a Ranmaru-kun rumbo al País del Té y encontramos en el camino a esta niña

-¡Esta perdiendo sangre! - dijo Sakura mientras se ponía de rodillas para aplicar un jutsu médico - si no aplico de inmediato una curación la chica morirá...

-¡Salvala!- dijo Ko Hyuga - Ella es Hanabi Hyuga, heredera del Clan, desde ayer en la noche estaba desaparecida

-Bu-bueno yo me retiro- dijo la kunoichi del País del Agua

-Ha perdido mucha sangre, debo curar de inmediato antes de llevarla al Hospital

-¿¡Que hago?!- dijo Tokuma Hyuga

-Bueno, ahorita todo mundo esta en la celebración de la Godaime Hokage pero... vaya al Hospital de Konohoa y digale a a Shizune-san que estoy curando a una chica que tiene una herida en el brazo pero que ha perdido mucha sangre, sumando a fiebre

-Hai- dijo Tozuma mientras corría al Hospital

-Vaya turno... jamás creí que ser guardia de turno seria tan pesado, y eso que es mi primera semana - dijo Teko

-Yo iré a avisarle a Hiashi-sama- dijo miembro del Clan Hyuga,Ko.

-Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a donde estaba ella -¿que sucedió?

-Pobre chica, espero sobreviva tiene una herida en su brazo

-Tsk se ve muy mal - comentó Sasuke

-No recibió atención médica necesaria, eso es todo pero tiene tempratura y es muy mal síntoma- explicó la pelirosa

-¿Como aprendiste tantos jutsus médicos Sakura-chan? ¡Eres impresionante! -dijo el ojiazul

-Bueno- dijo sonrojada sin quitar de vista a la chica que estaba curando - hace algunos años, despues de la Invasión de Orochimaru, conocí a Tsunade Senju, nieta del primer Hokage y ella noto que tenía un don especial para la medicina, por eso llegaba tarde a los entrenamientos con Kakashi-sensei- dijo la pelirosa

-Tsk...interesante- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de orgullo -somos el mejor equipo de Konohoa

-Hiashi-sama- dijo Ko mientras tocaba la puerta

-Pasa-

-Hemos encontrado a Hanabi-sama

Hiashi se paró de su asiento

-¿Enserio? - habló con un tono de felicidad mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro

-Hai, pero... ella esta herida de gravedad, ya Tokuma-san se ha encargado de ir al Hospital de Konohoa- explicó Ko

-¿¡Que?!-preguntó incredulo

-Hai, una ninja médico estaba por donde la encontramos y en este momento ella la esta curando

-¿Cómo?

-Verá... una ninja del País del Agua iba rumbo a una misión al País del Té y en el camino se encontró con Hanabi-sama inconsiente y herida, aunque paso que Hanabi-sama logró decir de que Clan venía, asi que la kunoichi del País del Agua la trajo aquí y en la entrada de la aldea empezó una discusión, pero bueno al final logramos comprobar que es Hanabi-sama

-¿quien es la ninja médico que esta curando a Hanabi-chan?- preguntó Hiashi mientras se dirigía caminando junto a Ko rumbo a donde estaba su hija

-Haruno Sakura, fue estudiante de la actual Godaime Hokage

-Esta muy mal herida, quien hirió a Hanabi Hyuga debió ser un ninja muy bueno- explicó Shizune a Hiashi Hyuga, quien se encontraba en la sala del Hospital de Konohoa -Gracias al cielo que Sakura-san se encontraba cerca, de no haber sido por ella quien sabe que hubiera pasado...

-Quisiera agradecerle a esa ninja- comentó el líder del Clan Hyuga

-Shizune-sensei, la presión arterial de Hanabi-chan ya se mejoró, aunque...- comentó la pelirosa

-Sakura-san, el es Hiashi Hyuga, padre de Hanabi-chan...Hiashi-sama ella es la ninja médico que salvó a su hija- dijo Shizune mientras los presentaba

-Dattebayo ¡Sakura-chan es impresionante!- dijo Naruto mientras interrimpia la presentación

-¡Naruto!- dijo la pelirosa mientras se contenía las ganas ds golpear a su compañero de equipo

-Gracias Sakura-san, en verdad... Hanabi-chan es lo único que tengo- explicó Hiashi a Sakura

-¿que no es el padre de Hinata Hyuga? ¿porque dijo que es lo único que tiene? hmp...no es que me importe pero Itachi-niisan estaba preocupado por ella...-pensó Sasuke quien se encontraba sentado en un sillón tomando un café, su naturaleza era silenciosa pero como no tenía nada que hacer decidió estar junto a sus camaradas de equipo

-¿Pero y Hina-chan?- preguntó Naruto interrumpiendo el tenso ambiente que yacía en esa sala

Hiashi cambió su semblante de preocupado a uno serio

-Ella ha muerto

-¿queeeeeeeeeeeee?- dijo Naruto mientras se ponía pálido

-¿como es que?..¡imposible! .Itachi no se tomará nada bien esto...

๑

๑

Ya era de noche en Konohoa, la celebración por el anunciamiento de la Godaime Hokage había finalizado, pero estaba próxima a ocurrir una tragedia

-¡Vaya! ¡Que hermosa aldea!- dijo una mujer joven con capa de Akatsuki

-Takako-sama- susurró un ninja de cabello naranja y ojos morados -Discreción

-Jah, ¿ahora tu vienes a decirme que debo hacer...? pequeño imbesil...

-Takako-sama, recuerde que Hoshi-san no cumplió con la misión de traernos a la Líder esa de los Hyuga

-¿me crees tonta? ¡Jah! Claro que se quien es Hyuga Hinata... y si Konohoa no me da a esa pequeña...yo me encargaré de ello

-¿porque tanto interés en esa chica?-pregunto el ninja de cabello naranja

-Asuntos muuuuuy personales Pain-sama

-Pero ¿qué pasará con Hoshi-san? al final de cuentas usted la acogió en Akatsuki

-Hoshi, olvidate de ella Pain ... pequeño idiota, Hoshi y Hinata Hyuga son la misma persona, y si, tengo asuntos personales con ella, asuntos fuera de esta vida...

๑

๑

Bueno, es la parte 1 de este capítulo...decidí incluir al equipo 7 un poco y creo estuvo bien su participacion.

N/A recuerden que los unicos que sabian de la *muerte* (supuesta) de Hinata era su Clan. Por otro lado ¿morirá Neji? ¿que decisión tomará Hinata?

La única que sabe de la existencia ( en akatsuki) de la otra vida de Hinata es Takako Yuri, reina de las tinieblas... (antagonista de la historia)


	13. And when I think (part 2)

N/A: Por algún motivo desconocido no salen las letras cursivas ni negritas en el texto, y bueno... u.u ya despues re-editaré el capítulo (en cuanto a edición)

Asi que cuando quiera poner un pensamiento lo pondre entre comillas y parentesis

("pensamiento del personaje')

And when I think

-Capitulo 9-

(Parte 2)

"And when I think of all the places I just don't belong "

("Y cuando pienso en todos los lugares que simplemente no pertenezco")

๑

๑

(-"La vida es un momento, tiempo hay mucho y vida es la que te falto Hinata Hyuga, por eso yo, Takako Yuri me encargaré de robarte tu destino...'-)

Takako caminaba junto a Pain, rumbo a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas

-Takako-sama...-dijo Pain

-¿Que sucede?-

-Hay cosas que no comprendo... jamás Tobi mencionó algo sobre usted...y jamás la vi dentro de Akatsuki

-Oh, vaya Pain, tu eres uno de los miembros mas antigüos de Akatsuki, incluso el co-fundador,despues de la gran tragedia que le ocurrió a tu hermano Yahiko-

-No evada mis preguntas Takako-sama

-Hmp... Bueno, ese Tobi ("Jah si supieras que Tobi no es más que un impostor que se dice ser Madara Uchiha") no es el fundador de Akatsuki...

-Hmm pero no entiendo

-Nagato Uzumaki, eres inteligente pero no lo suficiente, yo Takako Yuri soy fundadora y líder de Akatsuki, que no te confundan yo...yo no tengo poderes como los de alguien normal- dijo desafiendole con la mirada - soy algo mas que eso

(-"¿Nagato? ¡Imposible! ¿ como supo mi nombre y mi apellido?")-pensó Pain mientras tragaba saliva, esa mujer era intimidante

-¡Vamos! P-a-i-n, tienes unos ojos de envidia, un poder celestial del Rikkudo Sennin-

-Hai, pero... ¿que poderes posee usted?-preguntó Pain

-Dicen que un shinobi de alto linaje jamas dice sus capacidades, ¿porque deberia decirtelas pequeño idiota?

Siguieron caminando, era la media noche y el clima era helado, eso anunciaba que estaba cerca el invierno en Konohoa, época fría en esa Aldea.

-He detectado 3 chakras en un Lago que esta a las afueras de Konohoa- interrumpió Pain al silencio presente en esa caminata

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Takako

-Interesante, los tres dojutsus juntos...justo lo que necesitamos

-Explicate-

-Hay dos usuarios del Byakugan, el dojutsu que puede ver hasta 360°, una visión excelente que refleja los puntos de chakra y, además hay un usuario de sharingan, muy interesante- dijo Pain mientras esbozaba una sonrisa - Esta aldea tiene un sinfin de sorpresas, aquí tambien esta el anfitrion de Kyubi, sólo nos falta el jinchuriki del de ocho colas y el de esta Aldea, vaya sorpresa...

-("esta Aldea será un baúl de emociones, además si encuentro a la Hyuga esa me daré por bien servida, hasta entonces conoceran el poder de un inmortal y, que mejor que traer una sorpresa del mas allá...")- pensó Takako mientras se apresuraba hacia la Aldea

-Deberiamos traer a los demás miembros...- dijo Pain

-No es necesario, Konan ya viene en camino con algunos ninjas renegados de la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla, asi que no me preocupa

-Takako-sama exactamente ¿que vamos hacer aquí?

-Pequeño idiota, desde luego lo primero que me interesa sobre todas las cosas es la tal Hyuga, y si se puede quiero a todo el Clan del Byakugan, ya ustedes sabrán si capturar a Kyubi, me da igual

-Takako-sama se supone esta de parte de Akatsuki ¿porque va en busca del Clan Hyuga? es un simple Clan... lo único especial que tienen son sus ojos, fuera de eso son comunes-

-Querido, son asuntos que sólo yo entiendo y es algo personal contra esa chica... si, es cierto fundé Akatsuki pero hmm Tobi tiene otros própositos y metas para la Organización..eso es asunto de el, yo me encargo de una parte- explicó Takako

-Estamos a 4 kilómetros de donde estan esos tres chakras ¿que hacemos?

-Si es la Hyuga la quiero viva, quizá medio muerta...pero viva-

-¿y los otros? - preguntó Pain

-Lo que sea, esta Aldea es tan hermosa, tan llena de vida, pero a partir de ahora quiero sea lo contrario...quiero destrucción, poder y sobre todo muerte...

๑

๑

-Itachi-san- dijo Hinata sonriendo - E-s usted tan s-sorprendente

-Hinata-chan- le sonrió el azabache - saldremos juntos de esto

-Hinata-sama, debió explicar antes toda esta situación...espere ¡Byakugan!-

-¿Qué sucede Neji-niisan?- preguntó la ojiperla

-Hay dos personas cerca de aquí... su chakra es...¿lo puedes ver Hinata-sama?

-Es un chakra sorprendente, casi como el de Naruto-kun ¡se acercan!

-("Despues de todo valio la pena realizar un clon de cuervos, aunque exageré un poco, malgasté mi chakra")- pensó Itachi

De repente dos sombras negras se situaron enfrente de Hinata, Neji e Itachi. Eran Takako Yuri y Pain

-¡Que alegría!- gritó Takako - Es una muy buena luna, excelente, hoy los astros estarán a mi favor...

-Akatsuki- dijo Itachi en un susurro mientras activaba su sharingan

-Takako-sama ¿que debemos hacer?-preguntó Pain

-Querida Hyuga, eres tú...gusto en conocerte, mi asquerosa oneesan tuvo el gusto de conocerte- dijo takako

-¿U-usted e-s?

-Hermana gemela de Hikari Haru, Takako Yuri, señora de la oscuridad y tinieblas...

-¿La conoce Hinata-sama?- preguntó Neji a su prima -("Esa mujer es intimidante, pocas cosas me han dado miedo en estos 17 años de vida y debo reconocer que esta mujer es una de esas cosas")

-Neji-niisan, Itachi-san, vayanse de aquí, este no es asunto de ustedes- dijo con frialdad Hinata -No es algo que deban oír

-Pain, encargate de esos dos,hmp si se puede puedes obtener dos pares de ojos muy codisiados... y que le gustaran a Tobi-

-('"Esos ojos...no cabe duda, esta noche se reunirán los tres dojutsus shinobis: byakugan, rinnegan y sharingan")- pensó Itachi

-¡Eso es el rinnegan!- gritó Neji

-Bah, ¿acaso le temen a un par de lindos ojos morados?- senaló Pain

-Bien, en cuanto a ti querida.. este no es el lugar para platicar...

-¡Hai!-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Takako Yuri desapareció junto a Hinata, dejando en un combate de dojutsus a los otros shinobis.

Era un lugar frío, mas frío que el de las Montañas de los Kenmeina Yuki...Hinata se encontraba paralizada en un castillo de hielo, la nieve no era blanca, en ese lugar todo era gris, todo era tinieblas.

-Eres especial- señaló finalmente Takako - Yo no se de ninjutsus ni nada de esas cosas, yo manejo otro tipo de cosas, magia, un poder que hasta el shinobi mas fuerte haya envidiado...

-¿ Qué es usted ? - preguntó Hinata quien se encontraba tirada en el piso de hielo, atada a unas cadenas oscuras.

-Yo soy Takako Yuki, querida, lo que ves soy yo, yo soy oscuridad. Eres especial, muy especial eres un tipo de ángel diferente a mi estupida hermana mayor e incluso a mi...

-¿Ángel?-

-En tu otra vida falleciste en ina guerra ¡Observa!- en ese instante aparecieron un montón de imagenes que eran escenas de la vida pasada de Hinata

"-Naruto-kun te amo"- fue la imagen que mas llamo la atención de Hinata, en esa esecena se encontraba Naruto tirado y tenia enterradas 6 espadas.

-Esa vez, Pain era líder supremo de Akatsuki y en esa ocasión el destruyó Konohoa y el jinchuriki de Kyubi mato a Pain- interrimpió Takako a Hinata con ese comentario - y ahí termina tu vida- dijo finalmente Takako cuando por fin paso la imagen de cuando Hinata recibe el ataque del Juubi

-¡Nooooooooo!- gritó Hinata con todas sus fuerzas, no daba crédito a todo lo que le paso en su vida pasada -¿¡porqueeee?!- dijo llorando, el efecto de las imagenes era similar al de un genjutsu de alto nivel

-Asi es querida, moriste de una forma...chistosa- rió Takako - por algún motivo a ti y a esa chico se les dio una segunda oportunidad, a el porque sufrió mucho en vida por proteger a su hermanito, ay que ternura- dijo sarcasticamente - y a ti, digamos que fuiste demasiado buena, demasiado gentil y demasiado blanda... un corazón de ese tipo es fácil de domar para bien o para mal, un corazón bueno... hasta la persona mas buena se puede volver la mas mala con tan sólo probar el odio

-¡Yo no soy así - gritó Hinata

-No te pedí tu opinión, querida... bueno como decía, eres un ángel superior, alguien bastante genuino

-¿a que se refiere?

-A veces, los dioses dan un regalo a aquellos corazones que fueron buenos en vida, demasiado buenos.. una de esas personas fuiste tú, eso influyó que cuando murieses recibieras un poder grande, un poder espiritual superior, pero bueno... estando en vida no lo podrias usar, en este caso no estas ni muerta ni viva, digamos que te trague de la faz del mundo de los mortales, en ese caso tú estas en mi reino, el País de las tinieblas.

-Pero...

-Fuiste beneficiada por dos poderes grandes, el bien y el mal. Así como puedes tener un corazón blando puedes tener el corazón mas siniestro del mundo, eres de doble poder y... tú estas en el País de las Tinieblas asi que...

-¡No!- gritó- ¡Yo tengo un destino!

-Ángel, querida Hinata Hyuga, entiende que tu eres mas semimortal que humana, eres algo neutro pero tienes el poder que ningun otro Ángel haya tenido y yo.. Takako Yuri por mas que me esforzé por ese poder jamás lo obtuve, que desgracia ¿no?

-Y-yo no quiero n-nada de este p-poder, quiero una vida normal, una vida tranquila

-Mucha palabrería, entiende ¡tú no tendrás una vida normal! ¡tu vida fue la pasada, ahora eres la sombra de quien fuiste!, pero gracias a ti, el portal de los mortales se cerrará, pero necesito que uses tu poder...

-¡Jamas! ¡No haré eso!

-Querida, eres tan inocente, no me imaginé nunca que tuvieras un poder tan genuino, pero bueno el tiempo es una ilusión ¿sabes para que son esas cadenas? ¡No son de adorno querida!-

De depente un gritó se escuchó en todo el castillo, resonando. Era Hinata.

De repente su ropa blanca se transformó en ropa negra, y sus ojos cambiaron de blancos a rojos sangre, asemejandose al sharingan. Su cabello se volvió negro como la noche y de su espalda salieron dos alas, las cuales estaban como marchitas.

En menos de un instante Hinata destruyó las cadenas que la ataban y se dirigió a Takako Yuri

-Oh ¿piensas atacarme?-

Hinata con toda la velocidad del mundo logró golpear a Takako

-No se como funcioné este poder, pero se siente bien... - dijo Hinata con una sonrisa de satisfacion - pero sigo consiente de lo que ocurre y antes de que otra cosa pase, tendré que asesinarte Takako Yuki- desafió Hinata a Takako

Los ataques eran fréneticos, no se podian observar a simple vista. Hinata por mucho tenia la ventaja, era un poder que ni ella misma se lograba imaginar

-("Claro, esta chica puede ser ppderosa pero el sentimiento que mas abunde en su alma será el que usé... pudo haberse convertido en un Ángel Negro pero su voluntad es limpia, por ello aun conserva su subconsiente, que interesante")-dijo para si miama Takako, explicandose el motivo por el cual Hinata aun tenia subconsiente

-¡Nunca dejaré mis principios!- gritó Hinata - ¡ Quizá en mi otra vida siempre estuve a la espalda de todos, con baja confianza en mi misma pero no ahora !

Se escuchó un estruendo terrible, la planta baja del castillo de derrumbó y las dos adversarias no tuvieron otra opcion que pelear arriba een el tejado del castillo, el frio era terrible, incluso si no te movias de lugar corrias el riesgo de que algún hueso se congelará.

-Jutsu Palma de los Ocho Trigramas-

Hinata jamás imagino que lo que un día fue un jutsu débil ahora fuera una gran esfera que golpeó todo un bosque, destruyendolo por completo

-Tus habilidades ninjas se conservan pero el resultado es diferente, esa es otra ventaja- señalo Takako

-En ese caso, jutsu rotación del cielo de los ocho trigramas-

El cielo se tiño de rojo, mientras que un gran remolino destruyó lo que quedaba del castillo, ahora Takako de encontraba invocanfo a un dragón de 64 cabezas, un verdadero monstruo. El clima que antes era frío ahora era como el infierno

En un ataque del dragón, este logró arrancarla un ala, dejando a Hinata inmovilizada.

-¡ No me rendiré no me retractaré ese es mi nindo, mi camino ninja!- gritó Hinata - Jutsu de invocación

De repente aparecieron los Kenmeina Yuki transformados en grandes bestias, dispuestas a atacar al dragón.

Hinata logró realizar un jutsu de fuego, era una batalla campal, de muerte a muerte.

-¡Toma esto!

Un ataque letal llegó al corazón de Hinata.

๑

๑

-¡Hermano! - gritó Sasuke

-¡Sasuke-kun!- gritó Sakura - ¡No deberiamos ir al Lago de Konohoa, ahí hay una batalla terrible!

-¡No soy idiota ahí se encuentra mi hermano alado de ese Hyuga peleando contra el que causó todo esto!- señaló Sasuke, Sakura observaba la Aldea, horas atrás todos los shinobis de Konohoa fueron enviados a pelear ya que grandes bestias con ojos raros atacaban la Aldea, de repente un estallido rezonó, pero gracias al poder de la Godaime Hokage se salvaron, pero el Sandaime Hokage murió deteniendo un ataque letal de una bestia con ojos raros, algunos le llamaban rinnegan. La aldea estaba destruída.

-Sakura-chan ¡debemos apoyar a Itachi y a Neji! - dijo Naruto - Yo me encargó.

En ese momento, el chakra de Naruto se transformó en uno color naranja, mientras que su vestimenta cambió abruptamente, todos esos años entrenando con Jiraiya-sennin dieron sus resultados y no sólo eso, sino que tuvo la oportunidad de entrenar sobre el modo kyubi, con el jinchuriki del ocho colas.

-Hinata-sama- suspiró Neji

-¡No es momento para rendirnos! - gritó Itachi

-Gracias por salvarme pero ya no tengo nada de chakra, tu en cambio has sacado este armazón...

-Susanoo, es lo mínimo que podía hacer, el chico con el que estamos peleando es bastante rudo

-¿que le estarán haciendo a Hinata-sama?

-Debemos guardar la calma, Hina-chan es poderosa

-¡Cuidado esa cosa se mueve a una velocidad impresionante!

-¡Amaterasu!

Las bestias de rinnegan se consumieron en un fuego negro.

-Llegaron refuerzos- dijo Neji finalmente

-¡Otouto!- gritó Itachi -¿Que haces aquí?

-¡Baka! No te iba a abandonar en estas condiciones

-Neji-san no te preocupes- dijo Sakura mientras procedía a curar las heridas del Hyuga

- ¡Siempre quise luchar alado de mis hermanos! - gritó Naruto- Dattebayo, porfin mi sueño se hara realidad

-dobe...-

-Bien, esto no es un juego ¿ preparados?-

En eso, sasuke activó su sharingan e invocó una gran serpiente

-Estoy listo- añadió

-Teme ¡No eres el único que puede hacer invocaciones!- exclamó Naruto

-Hay mucho heridos en la Aldea, ¡de eso me encargó yo! - dijo Sakura

De repente aparecieron tres invocaciones, una serpiente, un gran sapo y una babosa.

-("estos tipos no son de fiar")- pensó Pain - No crean que será tan fácil derrotarme

-Equipo 7 ¿¡estan listos?! ¡dattebayo!- exclamó Naruto

-Hai- dijeron Sakura y Sasuke al unisono.

๑

๑

Un cuerpo yacía en el piso, era Hinata Hyuga.

-Hmp, aun no controla todo su poder... pero lo usaré a mi beneficio- de repente, Takako se arrodilló hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de una chica, estaba palida y envuelta en sangre - con esto bastará - acto seguido le pusó un sello en su cuello, mientras la chica lloraba del dolor

-¿Que es esto?- preguntó, tratando de abrir de par en par sus ojos, que ahora eran de color rojo carmesí

-Una marca, con ello obtendré poco a poco tu poder-

-¿¡que crees que haces?!- preguntó un hombre de tez morena, alto y cabello despeinado

-("Ese es...Madara Uchiha")- intuyó Hinata

-Madara-kun, gusto en verle- se pusó de pie y tomo un poco del poder de Hinata

-Detesto uses el "kun" en mi nombre, bastarda - en ese momento Madara se lanzó sobre Takako y le cogió el mentón de su barbilla - ¿cuando estarás lista?

-Hmp, ya tengo lo que queria - fijó su vista en Hinata quien estaba semi inconsiente en el piso - ¿Aun estas de insistente? Nagato Uzumaki esta próximo a capturar a kyubi-

-Hmp, mas te vale Takako...sin ti el plan de ojo de luna no se logrará...

-Querido, eres muy pesimista... estas tratando con quien te dio la inmortalidad desde hace siglo y medio- en ese momento, Takako hizo un ademan de manos y miro desafiante a Madara - si yo quiero en este momento te vas al infierno, bastardo.

-Me tiene sin cuidado, este trato le conviene al mundo shinobi y al mundo de las tinieblas- miro a Hinata - ¿ella es la elegida?- preguntó haciendo una mueca -¿esta niñata es la elegida?

-¿de que hablan?- preguntó Hinata debilmente -¿que significa todo esto?

-Ah, Madara estaba esperandote para que le contarás a la pequeña el plan, he tomado un poco de su poder prestado, lo demás depende de ella-

-Me cuesta trabajo creer que una niñata que alguna vez fue miembro del Clan Hyuga sea la elegida para ser el Ángel destructor- volteó hacia donde estaba ella envuelta en sangre - es tan débil...

-Y-yo no soy débil - dijo firmemente Hinata mientras activaba lo que seria su Byakugan - No me retractaré...

-Tan inocente, bien te contaré porque yo, Madara Uchiha, estoy aqui aliandome con esta bastarda de Takako Yuri, te contaré todo y después de ello serás nuestra- explicó Madara

-Madara- se acercó Takako al hombre del sharingan - No seas tan blando y haz lo que tengas que hacer con la bastarda yo ya tome lo que queria de ella

-Bien Hyuga - tomó del brazo a Hinata y la levantó bruscamente haciendo que sangrará aun mas - escuchame bien y no dejes de mirar mis ojos...

Hace mucho tiempo, un hombre llamado Rikkudo-sennin fundó el mundo shinobi, el tuvo mucha decendencia, además sello a las 9 bestias con cola y no solo eso sino que tuvo alguna vez un gran amigo que murió en una Guerra, ese hombre fue el sabio de la nieve, cuidador de los Kenmeina Yuki... a su vez ese sabio de la nieve tuvo a sus hijos y esos hijos fueron los Kenmeina Yuki. Ellos tuvieron dos hijas - miro a Takako - esas hijas por algun motivo fueron humanas pero no del todo. Takako se enamoró de un hombre pero ella nacio con un impidimento, una vida corta y ser destinada a la muerte, mientras que Hikari Haru era destinada a la larga vida y prosperidad.

Takako se lleno de odio, era parte de su poder, pero para lograr ser inmortal en las tinieblas debia asesinar a su hermana, quien estaba casada con un sabio de la nieve.

Hikaro Haru murio cuando iba a dar a luz, Takako asesinó a su sobrino y a su hermana.

Por otro lado los Kenmeina Yuri tuvieron un lider de gran corazon, pero Hikari fue bendecida y fue reina del Mundo de la Luz.

Takako tuvo un enfrentamiento, pero Hikari ganó. Shinigami-sama, dios de la Muerte estaba en desacuerdo con los principios de Takako y la condenó por la eternidad.

Tiempo mas tarde, el Clan Uchiha y el Clan senju se dividió, yo deserté de Konohoa pero mi odio despertó las cadenas del castigo de la eternidad de Takako, ella alimento mi odio dandome el poder de ser inmortal y yo en cambio la libere de su castigo.

Nos aliamos mutuamente y ambos buscamos venganza y tu, Hinata Hyuga eres decendiente lejana de Hikari... por eso se te dio la oportunidad de volver a vivir, en cambio Itachi Uchiha al ser desendiente mio le tuvieron consideracion...

Tu, nos ayudaras a manejar este mundo y convertirlo a la oscuridad

-¡Nunca!- gritó Hinata mientras se ponia de pie -No lo haré

-Bastante tonta-Takako no se quedo de brazos cruzados y observo con lastima a Hinata, le era un tanto imposible que aun en ese estado la chica conservara su alma tan blanda... eso era sorprendente

-("Itachi...")- era el pensamiento constante que tenia la ojiperla en su mente, ese Uchiha lo era todo, aun sin ser tan cercanos ni haberse frecuentado por mucho... estaban de algun modo u otro destinados a estar juntos, aun despues de la vida y la muerte.

๑

๑

-Que horror- se levanto del piso, una persona mas habia muerto sin que ella pudiese hacer algo - Era tan solo un niño - dijo con cierta melancolia en su voz

-Sakura-chan... no es tu culpa, invocaste a katsuyu, pero este chico ya estaba muy lastimado- tomo el hombro de su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida - hiciste lo que pudiste - sonrio, con esa sonrisa zorruna que solo el ojiazul sabia mostrar

-Hmp...niisan- se dirigió Sasuke a su hermano, quien estaba herido - ¿que sucedió?

-Otouto- sonrio - ¿Has visto a Hinata-san?

-¿Estas preocupado por ella? - cuestionó el azabache menor

-Siendo honestos, lo estoy Otouto, por cierto ¿ como esta Neji-san ?

-Sakura-chan esta curando a Neji-san- contestó incomodo

-Entiendo- trató de levantarse pero Sasuke lo detuvo

-Niisan, estas débil, espera a que Sakura-chan o Ino-san vengan

-Hai- habia un tono discreto de preocupacion, su madre. ¿Que habria sido de ella?

-¡Hey Niisan!- se acercó efusivo el Uzumaki a Itachi -¿ Como estas?

-Dobe...te he dicho que es mi hermano, no el tuyo- dijo con tono celoso

-Agh teme- puso su mano sobre el hombro de Itachi - eres asombroso

-Otouto, no seas tan celoso - sonrio para su hermano menor - No me molesta que Naruto-kun me diga niisan, al contrario...

-Hmp- bufo Sasuke por lo bajo

-Por cierto ¿ como estarán Mikoto-san y Fugaku-san ? - preguntó a sus hermanos

-Dobe...- bajo la mirada Sasuke ante la pregunta del ojiazul - Esperemos esten bien

-Tranquilos - sonrio Itachi, el siempre sabia como mantener la calma entre su familia - Estarán bien, okaasan es una gran jounnin, aunque retirada es muy buena...

-Mikoto-san ¿ fue jounnin ?- preguntó el ojiazul al mayor de los Uchiha

-Hmp, dobe... okaasan es una gran kunoichi - dijo orgulloso Sasuke

De repente, Itachi empezo a sangrar de los ojos

-Niisan ¿estas bien? - bajo la mirada observando como su hermano lucia mas cansado de lo normal, no era para menos, enfrentarse a Pain no era cualquier cosa, aunque elogiaba a Naruto, despues de todo no era tan cabeza hueca...de no haber sido por el, probablemente Itacho hubiese muerto

-Estoy bien- fue lo único que se escucho decir al Uchiha mayor - solo estoy cansado

-Niisan- dijo Naruto con un poco de pena - Hay algo que...

-¿que pasa?- Itachi era muy bueno decifrando los sentimientos de los demas, quiza el Uzumaki no era su hermano de sangre pero lo conocia desde que su hermano tenia 7 -dilo

-Bueno - hacia una gran lucha entre lo que queria decir y la cordura - Hoy Sakura-chan encontró a Hanabi-chan herida y...

-Dobe...- Sasuke miro fijamente a Naruto, el ojiazul conocia esa mirada, era clara y contundente...

-Bueno, en fin necesitas descansar

Itachi se sintio intrigado, el sabia que la noche pasada Hanabi salio corriendo por ordenes de Hinata, sentia felicidad pero a la vez intriga

-¿la encontraron?- dicha la pregunta, Sasuke y Naruto se miraron entre si, Itachi no era de las personas que hablaba por hablar, cada palabra que el Uchiha mayor decia tenia un significado y un porque

-Bueno, Sakura-chan la curo- continuo Naruto - la encontró un Ninja del Pais del Agua... creo Hanabi-chan esta bien aunque ya sabes- miro a su alrededor - Nadie se esperaba que en una tarde comun bandidos de Akatsuki llegaran a causar esto a la aldea

- Ya veo - contesto Itachi

-Niisan ¿porque te preocupan tanto esos Hyuga?- preguntó finalmente Sasuke, detestaba ese Clan... no solo por lo que Hinata le hizo, sino por el tal Neji, ese tipo, ante los ojos de Sasuke se creia superior, ademas esa tal Hanabi tenia un genio de los mil demonios.

- Porque...- se ruborizó, cosa que no paso de desapercibida por Naruto y Sasuke - yo..- finalmente suspiró, por un momento penso una vida con Hinata, y con sus hijos, sacudió la cabeza ante tales pensamientos

-Itachi- preguntó con preocupacion el ojiazul -¿estas bien? no era que el Uchiha se viera tan demacrado pero, jamás demostraba ningun lenguaje corporal ante ellos, eso era raro

- Si, solo que...- contesto Itachi pero corto las ideas que iba a decir de golpe - Necesito a Hinata

Sasuke casi se desmaya ¿habia escuchado bien ? ¿ acaso era un genjutsu que Shisui uso en él ? ¿ una broma? o quiza fue la influencia de su primo mayor ¡ eso debia ser !

-Maldito Shisui - dijo Sasuke enojado mientras apretaba los puños -¿Que te hizo ese imbesil? seguro tanto tiempo de estar con ese bueno para nada te afectaron niisan

Naruto miraba serio la escena, no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, era cierto que no era de los Uchiha, y que por ende no habia heredado ese misterioso orgullo que tenia ese clan pero... con el tiempo aprendio que los Uchiha jamas decian la palabra 'necesito algo', le sorprendio enormemente que, a quien consideraba su hermano mayor y su modelo a seguir dijera qur necesitaba de Hinata, era algo insolito y dificil de creer

-Iré a buscar a Sakura-chan- fue lo unico que se escucho decir a Naruto, temia que quiza su hermano mayor tuviera algun golpe en el cerebro.

Itachi sabia lo que seguro pensaba Naruto y Sasuke, los conocia como las palmas de sus manos, pero de igual manera se sorprendio que, por primera vez en su vida habia dicho algo salido de su corazón y no pre-fabricado por su mente. Eso le daba miedo y le gustaba, era una parte que el desconocia de si mismo.

Pasaban cada vez mas los minutos, alrededor de el, todo era destruccion, ruinas y heridos. Gracias a la compañera de equipo de su hermano menor, la situacion estaba menos compleja de lo que deberia. Se lamentaba a si mismo no haber podido hacer mas por Konohoa, era su deber como lider de elite de ANBU.

Suspiró cansado, poco le importaba si Sasuke estaba junto a el, observando su raro comportamiento, el queria estar con Hinata pero le dolia en el alma la incertidumbre de donde estaria... hacia horas que no sabia de ella y se sentia mas que culpable por no tenerla a su lado, era cierto que ese deseo era egoista pero el la necesitaba en ese momento, el recuerdo de su primera vez en el lago de Konohoa se hizo presente

-Que irónico- dijo en voz alta mientras recordaba que justo en el lugar donde se encontraba se habia desarollado todo su extasis amoroso de su primera vez..justo ese lugar era ahora el escenario de una invasion, de muerte y destruccion.

Sasuke pudo notar qure su hermano sudaba frio y que empezaba a tener delirios

-Niisan- siguio observando como su hermano sudaba frio, era como si estuviera bajo el efecto de algun genjutsu ya que estaba en modo de trance -¡Itachi!- de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su hermano asi que decidio sacudirlo como si fuera un costal de patatas -¡Uchiha Itachi!- ahora gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero su hermano seguia en el mismo estado

-¿Me hablabas?- cerró y abrió los ojos para mirar a su pequeño hermano - Lo siento, estaba pensando.

Sasuke se puso de pie, no entendia a su hermano

-¿que te sucede?- preguntó de forma directa

-Niisan, quiero pedirte un favor- Itachi trato de levantarse pero le era imposible, tenia al parecer una fractura en su pierna. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza la encomienda de su hermano - Se que para ti es increible que actue de este modo a decir verdad ni yo mismo conocia esta parte de mi pero, estoy seguro que es algo bueno... en caso de que no sobreviva quiero que cuides de Hinata Hyuga con tu vida..¿entiendes? nada le debe de pasar- Sasuke se quedó helado - Se que fuiste novio de Hinata y que quizá ya sepas el rumor...

Antes de que Itachi pudiera terminar Sasuke interrimpió -No de a que le llames rumor pero ella esta muerta - lo dijo sin mas ni menos y sin reproches - Lo siento- fue lo que dijo despues de tal confesion, pero le sorprendio que en vez de que el semblante de su hermano cambiara a uno deprimido era ¿feliz?

-Otouto, ella no esta muerta y yo se porque lo digo- suspiró cansado - dejo todo en tus manos, cuida bien del Clan, de Hinata y de Naruto...

Itachi cerró los ojos

-¡Niisan!-Sasuke se abalanzo contra su hermano, quien todo el tiempo estuvo acostado en el suelo -¡Porfavor no te vayas!- era la primera vez en la vida del Uchiha menor que este queria llorar de esa manera, no soportaba la idea de que su hermano muriera, es mas, el simple pensamiento hacia que se le revolviera el estomago.

A lo lejos, se divisaba a Naruto corriendo con Sakura, tomados de la mano. En ese momento Sasuke supo que el no era nada. ¿De que le servia saber invocar, usar el mangekyo sharingan, realizar jutsus de Rango S, si ni siquiera era capaz de realizar un jutsu medico? El desde siempre creyó que era un genio, rapido, inteligente, audaz, talentoso y demas... siempre menospreciando a Naruto pero en especial a Sakura, la pelirosa siempre era inutil, segun Sasuke. Sakura era debil, lenta, aunque tenia una inteligencia brillante pero no tenia habilidades fisicas, y ademas le daba miedo el matar a una persona. Por años Sasuke creyó que Sakura no mejoraria, por lo menos el cabeza hueca mejoró a pasos agigantados llegando incluso estar a un nivel mas superior que el de el mismo, pero Sakura seguia siendo debil. Hubo un tiempo, en el cual Naruto y el entrenaron con Jiraiya-sennin, en cambio la pelirosa entrenó con la que ahora era la Hokage en el País del Rayo. Ahora veia a Sakura Haruno, ya no era una niña, tenia 17 años y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que la menosprecio, ahora ella era la segunda mejor ninja medico, despues de Tsunade Senju. Pero no solo eso, sino que ya estaba al nivel de el y de Naruto...

-Sasuke-kun- Sakura puso su mano en el hombro de Sasuke - No te preocupes, veo que aun no soy capaz de dividir en mas partes a Katsuyu

-¡Sakura-chan! Gracias a ti miles de personas se salvaron - Naruto le lanzo una sonrisa que solo el sabia hacer

-Gracias Naruto-kun- Sakura empezó a realizar un jutsu medico a Itachi, pero noto que algo pasaba

-Si no sobrevive, juro que te mato- inquirió Sasuke

Naruto y Sakura se miraron entristecidos, en especial ella que esperaba un recibimiemto mas ameno

-Esta bien- fue lo que dijo la pelirosa. Seguia aumentando su flujo de chakra pero no pasaba absolutamente nada. Notó que Itachi no tenia ninguna herida interna, quiza tenia fracturas y algun hematoma pero nada de gravedad que pusiera en riesgo su vida. Pasaban los minutos, jamas en su entrenamiento medico vio algo similar, el cuerpo de Itachi parecia rechazar el chakra que ella aplicaba en el -esto debe funcionar- de inmediato saco una aguja y un pequeño tubito qur contenia un liquido amarillento

-¿que es eso?- cuestionó Naruto, jamas habia visto a Sakura usar medicina en sus curaciones

-Es... es... un analgesico- Sakura sabia que eso no era verdad, eso era un medicamento que hacia que subiera la presion sanguinea, los latidos de Itachi eran lentos y pesados, desde luego que no se atreveria a decirle a sus amigos que podia que el Uchiha muriera ¿pero porque? habia aplicado hasta el ninjutsu medico mas complejo, no tenia heridas internas y ni siquiera estaba grave.

-Te lo repito Haruno, si Itachi no sobrevive será tu culpa

-¡Teme!- Naruto golpeó la cabeza de Sasuke -¡Eres cruel! ¡Sakura-chan hace todo lo que puede!

-No se nota- interfirió el azabache

Sakura sintio deseos enormes de llorar y aplico uno de sus mejores ninjutsus medicos, solo Tsunade y ella podian realizarlos, pero simplemente Itachi no respondia, el diagnostico era claro. Estaba en coma, siguio con el estricto protocolo medico, no le importaban los gritos e insultos que Sasuke decia a sus espaldas ¿o quiza si?. Itachi comenzó a convulsionarse, fue entonces que Sakura entendio que todo eso era parte de un genjutsu, aplico las medidas necesarias pero era tarde. El corazón de Itachi Uchiha habia colapsado.

Cuando Naruto y Sasuke vieron que Sakura se ponia de pie con una cara sombría supieron que pasó algo.

-¿Sakura-chan?- Naruto se dirigio hacia donde estaba ella

-Hoy el cielo tendrá un buen shinobi, lo siento- acto seguido dio la media vuelta, sabia la bola de insultos que le diria Sasuke. Estaba harta. Nada de lo que hacia satisfacia a ese Uchiha, en cambio Naruto...era diferente. Cuando ella dio al blanco a todos los kunais cuando eran gennin, Naruto aplaudio y la abrazo. Ella lo rechazo. En cambio Sasuke solo se rio y dijo era debil.

-Vete- Sasuke empujó a Sakura, era como si hubiera olvidado que minutos antes llegó a la conclusion de que ella era fuerte. Ahora solo pensaba que era debil y una estupida.

-Callate Uchiha- Sakura sacó un Kunai de su chaleco protector de jounnin - Hice hasta donde pude y tu vienes y me dices hasta lo que no ¿porque no curas a la demas gente? Si tanto te importara tu hermano hubieses hecho algo por el y no haberte quedado atras de mi insultandome por lo bajo ¿porque no fuiste en busca mia? ¡Naruto lo hizo! ¿¡y tu?! ¡Siempre tu y tu y tu y tu orgullo! - dichas esas palabras sacó un kunai y lo aventó a Sasuke, no era cualquier Kunai y el equipo 7 lo sabia - no lo necesito - se dio la media vuelta - Pero ¿sabes que es lo peor?- empezó a sollozar - que aun asi te quiero.

๑

๑

¡Hola! Bueno, este capitulo hubiera sido perfecto con un poco de edisión, en fin hago todo lo que puedo por ustedes (agh aun sigo en el celular) En fin, creo yo he mejorado mi forma de escribir poco a poco ^w^ por otro lado este capitulo fue largo [ en comparacion a los recientes] y es que senti que les debia mucho, enserio espero sus reviews y ya habran notado que inclui mucho al Equipo 7, era importante su intervension y digamos que el ataque de Pain fue como "La invasion de Pain" ( La que en realidad paso en anime y manga) pero pues En vez de que Naruto haya sido el salvador fue Itachi, eso ya lo explicare despues.

¡Espero sus reviews, un beso!

:3


	14. I don't belong here

¡Hola! Bueno ya de nuevo estoy aquí en fanfiction, con la mejor vibra posible y ¡por fin en mi computadora!, ahora si a echarle ganas a la edición de mis capítulos y así. Veo que no se preocuparon por mi ausencia, ¡en fin! Seguiré publicando a diario y pondré al corriente TODOS mis fics. Bien, espero que este capitulo les agrade y he incluido al Equipo 7, ya que, al final de cuentas Sasuke es hermano de Itachi y creí conveniente incluirlo, además Sakura debe servir de algo en cuanto a Ninja medico. Bueno, sin mas premuras el capitulo y por favor pongan un review :D eso me alegraría mucho, díganme si les gusto, si no... algún comentario, opinión, sugerencia será bien aceptada. ¡Gracias por leerme y a los que han sido constantes!

N/A De nueva cuenta dividiré el capitulo, perdón pero tengo que poner al corriente todos mis fics :D gracias por su comprensión y espero un review

๑

๑

**I don't belong here**

_-Capitulo 10-_

_(Parte 1)_

"_I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife__. __Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here__ "__  
__("No pertenezco aquí, debemos seguir querida__escapar de esta otra vida__. __Porque esta vez estoy listo, para seguir moviéndome,__muy lejos de aquí__")_

๑

๑

Suspiró cansada y caminó silenciosa, el deber de una kunoichi medico era atender a todo aquel que necesitará ayuda. Ella ya había terminado su misión en ese lugar y se dispondría a realizar su trabajo correspondiente. Le dolía ese silencio asesino que emanaba Sasuke Uchiha, el amor de su vida. Odiaba ese silencio, era mejor que le dijera _–No Sakura, yo no te quiero- _esas palabras serian menos dolorosas que un silencio –_ ¿Acaso mis sentimientos no le importan?- _sin mas, la pelirosa desapareció para seguir curando a los heridos.

Naruto observaba la espalda de Sakura ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan fuerte?, el ojiazul pensaba maravillas de la pelirosa pero no era suficiente por que ella sólo tenia ojos para uno, para Sasuke Uchiha. Pero no era momento para estar pensando en su situación sentimental, si es que la había con Sakura. Lo importante era en ese momento el cuerpo que yacía en el cuerpo, como si estuviera dormido, se trataba de su hermano mayor, al menos así lo consideraba desde los 8 años gracias a él tenia una familia y un hogar. Eran tantas las diferencias que existían entre ambos hermanos Uchiha, el menor era egoísta y el mayor se preocupaba por todos. Uno era frío y el otro era cálido. Uno era indiferente al dolor y el otro trataba de entender al prójimo.

Y ahora, ver a su hermano mayor en el suelo le causaba pena. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke estaba con la mirada perdida en el cuerpo de Itachi. Decidido se acercó al azabache y le puso una mano sobre su hombro

-Todo estará bien- Naruto esbozó una sonrisa de lo mas forzada, el estaba dolido de igual manera, después de todo Itachi era como su hermano mayor y un gran modelo a seguir que ahora estaba muerto. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada perdida.

-Maldita Sakura- se escucho decir por parte suya- Si tan sólo ella...- no pudo terminar la frase por que el rubio ya estaba con una mirada furtiva sobre el

-¡¿Qué carajos tienes en la cabeza teme?!- gritó desesperado –Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, ella cumplió con su deber y quizá este era el destino de...- no terminó porque sabia que lo que diría podría afectar a Sasuke, mas de lo que ya estaba

-¡Dilo!- Sasuke posó su vista en el ojiazul, la mirada era desafiante

-Quizá este era el destino de Itachi- Naruto tuvo que decir esas palabras con un nudo en la garganta y con una voz tan baja que parecía mas bien un pensamiento.

-El lo era todo para mi- suspiró cansado – Sobre todas las cosas era la persona que deseaba proteger, tantas noches de entrenamiento eran por él y para demostrarle que era igual o hasta mas bueno que él y ahora...- la voz de Sasuke empezaba a cortarse – esta muerto.

-Se que es difícil, pero saldremos adelante ¡dattebayo!- Naruto ante todo trataba de animar la situación, no quería ver deprimido a su mejor amigo y hermano.

-¿Tu que sabes de la muerte?- preguntó fríamente - ¿acaso has perdido a la gente que amas? ¡no lo creo!- su tono de voz era de tristeza disfrazada de enojo, después de todo no quería verse como un débil.

-Teme... quizá no vi morir a mis padres pero durante ocho años supe lo que era la verdadera soledad, si jamás me hubiera encontrado con Itachi en ese jardín cuando me invito a comer por la graduación del primer nivel de la Academia otra cosa seria de mi. Ustedes son mi familia y me duele, ¡claro que duele! –

Sasuke suspiró, por lo regular cuando se quedaba sin palabras era porque la otra persona tenía razón. Naruto sonrió triunfante.

๑

๑

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Un lugar blanco de todas tonalidades, alejado de una realidad inexistente. Caminó por varios segundos y sólo encontró una inmensa luz. Miró sus ropas, eran de color, se tocó su rostro, debía ser una pesadilla o quizá algún genjutsu que Shisui Uchiha haya aplicado en él.

_-No, esto es real- _dio un largo suspiro, no entendía mucho de que hacia en ese lugar, pero supuso que, su fin había llegado se tocó el pecho, le dolía mucho y no sólo porque estuviera en un lugar diferente a los que había conocido sino que le dolía porque había abandonado a Hinata Hyuga, a su amada _–Hinata...-_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó ante el una persona, era una mujer tenia alas grandes y ropa de colores, pelo castaño y amarrado en una coleta larga. Ojos color amarillento y estaba ruborizada

-Hola- fue lo que dijo aquella mujer. ¿Eso era un juego? Itachi desde luego no se esperaba hablar con alguien ese lugar y mucho menos tener una conversación iniciada con un simple hola, estaba confundido, pero su nobleza nata le impedía contestar groseramente, así que decidió contestar amablemente

-Hola, disculpa...- miró alrededor y no vio absolutamente a nadie o al menos algo que fuera humano -¿Dónde estoy?- fue la única pregunta que se le vino a la mente.

-Mi nombre es Harumi- sonrió triunfante- ya nos conocimos antes pero fui un poco descortés aquella vez, lo siento pero tuve que mejorar mi carácter-

_-¿aquella vez? ¿Conozco a esta mujer?_ Bien y ¿Dónde estoy?- no dejaría que la confusión se apoderará de el, así que ante todo mantendría la calma, una calma inexistente.

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones, estas en el cielo. No te preocupes no estas muerto, por favor sígueme pero.. Debes correr ¿de acuerdo?- Harumi se acercó a Itachi y tomo su mano – Tendremos que ir rápido-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron a un palacio enorme, todo era luz y había flores de toda tonalidad de color blanco, no había ningún color que no fuera blanco.

_-Que hermoso lugar-_ Itachi siguió caminando pero Harumi lo jalaba, iban a una velocidad increíble _-¿Por qué tanta premura?- _

Quedó sorprendido al ver a una mujer, tenía un vestido del color del arcoíris, ojos color marrón y un cabello dorado, era sin duda hermosa pero sus ojos detonaban tristeza, tristeza profunda. El siempre fue bueno en descifrar los sentimientos de los demás y ahora lo comprobaba una vez más.

-Bienvenido- se dirigió a él y a Harumi – veo que has mejorado tu carácter querida, puedes retirarte-

-Si, Hikari-sama- hizo una leve reverencia y miles de polvitos aparecieron en el lugar.

_-De algún lugar escuché ese nombre- _toco su cabeza, tenía un dolor horrible.

-Itachi Uchiha, tiempo sin verte verás... no hay mucho tiempo para explicarte las cosas. Seré breve un dia en este lugar es un mes en la Tierra así que los tiempos varían, probablemente tus familiares piensen que estas muerto pero en realidad sólo tome prestada tu alma, debía hablar contigo.

_-¿prestar mi alma?- _cerró los puños, de buenas a primeras le robaban el alma sólo para hablar con el, mientras que sus familiares creían que estaba muerto, vaya problema.

-Se que debes estar molesto pero te diré algo- hizo un leve suspiro- verás, tiene mucho que ver con Hinata Hyuga, tú estabas con ella cuando... Takako se la llevó ¿cierto?. Itachi no entendía a que iba todo ese asunto, pero desde luego que se sentía culpable por no haber podido hacer nada por Hinata, se sentía enojado consigo mismo así que asintió con la cabeza a forma de afirmación

-Bien, te explicaré. Takako Yuri es mi hermana gemela ella es señora de las Tierras de la Oscuridad y Tinieblas en cambió yo soy señora de esta Tierra...bien, tú y Hinata ya estuvieron muertos una vez pero ustedes tenían una misión mas allá de su otra vida, digamos que se les dio una segunda oportunidad, pero en este momento Takako esta haciendo de las suyas y quiere venganza por un pasado que sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

Itachi no entendía mucho, le costaba creer que algún dia estuvo muerto pero dadas las circunstancias estaba consiente de que seguramente todo era seguro en ese lugar, a final de cuentas estaba en el cielo. Asintió con la cabeza, no le gustaba interrumpir cuando le hablaban de algo, prefería escuchar primero y después dar su punto de vista.

-Bueno, yo soy familiar de Rikudo-sennin, el sabio de los seis caminos. Takako es mi hermana pero en fin, no te quiero confundir más. Al ser descendiente del sabio de los seis caminos, yo recibí la larga vida y longevidad mientras que mi hermana recibió un alma eterna. Pero como todas las historias siempre hay un bueno y un malo, Takako decidió irse por el camino malo, ella estaba enamorada de un hombre, ese hombre fue mi esposo. Ella estaba furiosa y justo cuando iba dar a luz a mi bebé ella nos asesinó. Hubo muchos problemas después de ello, jamás le guarde rencor pero fui recompensada y vine a parar a ser señora de estas Tierras en el cielo, por mi alma buena. En cambio Takako fue castigada por los espíritus de nuestros ancestros, ella en busca de poder trató de buscar ayuda con Shinigami-sama, pero el siempre se mantuvo neutral. Al final es Dios de la muerte y simplemente se le castigo siendo dueña de las Tierras de la Oscuridad y Tinieblas pero sobre todo, fue encadenada. Justo en ese momento, Madara Uchiha, un importante shinobi del mundo de los mortales llegó a ese lugar, al parecer no tenia un muy buen expediente, verás- explico Takako- uno llega a la luz o a la oscuridad dependiendo de tu alma, y ese tal Madara fue a parar a la oscuridad. Todo parece indicar que, ese tipo desencadenó a mi hermana, ella como recompensa y gratitud le dio la inmortalidad y vida eterna, el esta vivo en el mundo de los mortales gracias al poder que Takako le dio a ese hombre, se podría decir que los dos están en deuda entre ellos. El la salvo y ella lo salvo.

-¿Hinata que tiene que ver?- ahora entendía un poco, pero jamás se imaginó que Madara Uchiha, ancestro de su Clan pudiera estar vivo pero todo apuntaba a que todo eso era verdad.

-Bueno, veo que has entendido- suspiró cansada – Ella es descendiente de los Kenmeina Yuki, los sabios de la nieve.

-¿Kenmeina Yuki?- estaba confundido, jamás había escuchado hablar de ellos.

-Hace mucho tiempo, en las épocas en las que apenas estaba empezando el mundo shinobi, habían cuatro hermanos ninjas llamados Kiri, Aka, Kuro y Gure. Una catástrofe azotó el país donde Vivian y quedaron huérfanos. Aprendieron los principios de chakra y de paz shinobi, con el tiempo se volvieron ninjas de elite. Rikudo-sennin los encontró al borde de la muerte y les prometió que les daría una segunda vida eterna encarnándolos en un animal, el lobo. Gracias al pelaje del lobo sobrevivirían a la nieve, de ahí que sean sabios de esa región.

Y bueno... con el tiempo Rikudo-sennin murió y un hombre llamado Kashikoi llegó a las regiones de la nieve, ahí mismo yo lo conocí- un tono de melancolía se expresaba en su voz.

-No comprendo del todo ¿usted conoció a Kashikoi? ¿Quién era él?- preguntó Itachi intrigado, en verdad esa historia le estaba llamando la atención.

-Hace un momento te expliqué que yo tuve un esposo y que tendría una hija. El era mi esposo. Los Kenmeina Yuki lo consideraron su amo y a mi me consideraron su madre. La envidia consumió a mi hermana Takako, hubo un tiempo en que yo no podía tener hijos y adopté a los Kenmeina Yuki pero, mi hermana quería a mi esposo...despues de que me asesinó a mi y a mi futura bebé, fue castigada por los espititus de las generaciones pasadas y le pidió ayuda a Shinigami y... aunque parezca increíble logró casarse con el Dios de la muerte. Yo aun no era del todo señora de estas tierras pero Shinigami me selló y paré al lugar de luz, a este reino.

-¿Qué fue de Kashikoi?-preguntó Itachi

-Mi esposo casi muere del dolor pero se encontró con un joven llamado Kori, lo adoptó como su nieto-hijo. El es actual amo de los Kenmeina Yuki y vive en esa cueva, es una historia compleja como te habrás podido haber dado cuenta pero, Hinata Hyuga... es el alma de la niña que perdí.

-¡¿Qué?!- su rostro pareció palidecer, ahora entendía por donde venia la cosa

-Hinata Hyuga y tú murieron en su otra vida a la edad de dieciséis y veintiún años respectivamente, justo la edad que tienen. Ella en su otra vida fue un alma pura pero tuvo una vida llena de dolor, murió protegiendo a las personas que amaba, murió en la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi y tú- suspiró cansada- moriste asesinado por tu hermano menor, Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡mi hermano jamás haría eso!- gritó exaltado, ahora si que los nervios lo estaban traicionando

-Verás, tu eras miembro ANBU y recibiste una instrucción, salvar la vida a cambio de matar a todo tu Clan, lo hiciste para protegerlo y asesinaste a todos los miembros del Clan Uchiha, le pediste a tu hermano que te odiará y con el tiempo tu entraste en una organización criminal llamada Akatsuki, tu hermano acumuló odio y hubo un tiempo en que se enfrentaron en una cruel batalla y el terminó asesinándote, seis meses después se efectuó la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi y fuiste revivido por un técnica llamada Edo Tensei, fuiste un héroe pero al romperse el efecto de esa técnica volviste a este mundo. Ambos fueron almas buenas por naturaleza y estaban destinados a estar juntos, y se dieron cuenta de ello cuando estaban muertos, su amor traspasaba las barreras de este reino y por ello se les dio una segunda oportunidad... es algo complejo pero Takako no quiere que eso pase, ya que Madara Uchiha y ella tienen un plan bajo la manga, el plan ojo de luna. Quieren someter al mundo en las tinieblas, Takako usará a Hinata y Madara su inmortalidad, esta en riesgo el mundo shinobi, el mundo de los mortales.

-Entonces...- miró a Hikari

-Debes salvar a Hinata, ella fue dotada de un gran poder espiritual que es manejable, puede ser la más buena o la mas mala. Tiene un doble poder pero es peligroso y Takako lo usará para su beneficio, ella esta detrás de Akatsuki y quiere a los jinchurikis de ocho y nueve colas, además de que Madara Uchiha desea el Byakugan, quiere tener los tres dojutsus del mundo shinobi...

-_Naruto esta en peligro- _

-En efecto, tu amigo y hermano, Naruto Uzumaki esta en peligro. Debes salvar a Hinata de esta oscuridad y devolver la paz

-¿Qué pasara conmigo?

-Volverás a la vida, tu familia esta preocupada por ti, pero en cuanto regreses a la vida...deberás estar preparado para enfrentar a Hinata y yo...para enfrentar a mi hermana

๑

๑

Era muy de mañana, un dia nublado y con lluvia. Konohoa resentía la invasión que se había suscitado la noche anterior. Habían pasado 8 horas de la muerte de Itachi, las horas más eternas para Sasuke. Todo estaba preparado, estaba pensando en como decirle a su madre y a su padre. Estaba dolido.

-Teme, no te preocupes- esbozó una sonrisa

-No puedo estar tranquilo- seguía observando el cuerpo de su hermano, era como si estuviera en un sueño profundo.

De repente, la mano de Itachi pareció moverse. Sasuke se talló los ojos

_-Seguro es por no haber dormido, estoy cansado- _trató de alejarse del cuerpo de su hermano y ponerse de pie cuando de repente

-Otouto ¿pensabas que había muerto?- su voz apenas se escuchaba

-¡Itachi!- Naruto gritó a todo pulmón, estaba asustado

-¡Maldita sea Uzumaki me has envuelto en un genjutsu!- Sasuke estaba dispuesto a matar a Naruto por tal broma, pero Itachi se interpuso entre ellos, estaba totalmente sano

-Hierba mala nunca muere otouto, nunca me morí pero es una larga historia...- esbozó una sonrisa seguida de un suspiro – tan sólo me fui 10 minutos y ya es de día.

๑

๑

Bien, pues esperen las actualizaciones a diario :'D esta historia pretendo realizarla de menos de 20 capitulos asi que estamos en la mitad ¡espero sus reviews! Un saludo.


	15. I don't belong here (parte 2)

Gracias por sus comentarios.

_**SweetCherry13 **__claro que incluí al equipo 7. Gracias por el interés que le muestras a mi fic –w- y sobre todo por seguirme. Espero tus comentarios *w* y por cierto, adoro tu fic :'D se los recomiendo a todos "Es una promesa"._

_**Laaulyy**__ gracias por tus lindos comentarios w me agrada que me leas y en cuanto a Neji... a un esta en incógnita (¿?) por el momento eso estará en suspenso._

Y bueno, gracias a los que han leído este fic y los demás. _**Por el momento borraré dos fics (Instituto Estudiantil de Konohoa y Amor o hermandad) se me ha ido la inspiración en esos fics pero mas adelante los retomaré. Mientras que, "Lazos Inimaginables" "Quisiera saber (Deseos indeseables)", "Vuélveme a querer" y "Afterlife (Mi ángel)" seguirán en emisión**_ (ayy eso sonó bien formal). En fin, recuerden que entre mas reviews mas feliz estaré y mas rápido actualizaré y es que los quiero compensar por el tiempo en el que no estuve así que ¡Vamos! Envíen sus reviews, aunque sea pequeño y si tienen algún fic que recomendarme pues ¡digan! :3 estoy abierta a todo tipo de fics, parejas y estilo.

Un saludo enorme y sin mas premuras el capítulo (recuerden que los divido en dos o hasta tres partes para así compensar el tiempo que perdí por no subir los capítulos, además que no se me da mucho escribir longfics)

๑

๑

**I don't belong here**

_-Capitulo 10-_

_(Parte 1)_

"_I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife__. __Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here__ "__  
__("No pertenezco aquí, debemos seguir querida__escapar de esta otra vida__. __Porque esta vez estoy listo, para seguir moviéndome,__muy lejos de aquí__")_

๑

๑

No podía creerlo, era algo fuera de lo normal aunque estaba totalmente feliz, pocas veces en sus dieciséis años de vida se había sentido así. Sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza. No era un sueño, su hermano estaba vivo. Tenia dudas del porque había revivido pero eso no importaba mucho, lo que mas importaba era que estaba bien. Era lo único.

Naruto estaba preocupado, también el hecho de que Itachi estuviera vivo era algo inesperado, después de todo el mismo vio como moría sin que su compañera de equipo pudiera hacer algo. Era sorprendente. Pero quería comprobarlo así que activó su modo sabio, su entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sennin estaba dando sus frutos y ya podía activar a la perfección ese modo que era sensible al chakra de los demás, era algo así como ser un ninja sensor.

-Itachi- ahora estaba seguro que no era una copia o un genjutsu, en realidad el Uchiha mayor estaba vivo. Junto a el se encontraba Sasuke, estaba pálido pero esbozaba una sonrisa que desde hacia muchos años Naruto no observaba en su hermano. El azabache menor no era fanático de demostrar emociones pero esta vez se abalanzó contra su hermano mayor y lo abrazó. Estaba muy feliz.

-Otouto, siempre tan desesperado-

-¡Nissan! Pero tu estabas...- no pudo terminar la frase, le daba un cosquilleo decir la palabra muerto, así que dejó inconcluso lo que iba a decir.

Itachi miraba al horizonte, era cierto lo que iba a decir su hermano, observó sus manos y se tocó a si mismo. Estaba vivo, bueno a decir verdad siempre estuvo vivo, pero ¿acaso seria verdad que un dia estuvo muerto?, en fin, todo parecía ser verdad pero, desde luego no podía decirle eso a Naruto o a Sasuke, quizá a Shisui, aunque no entendía mucho sólo sabia que tenia que rescatar a Hinata, los demás detalles serian parte de su misma confusión.

-Se que pensabas que estaba muerto pero en este momento no te puedo explicar los motivos- se acercó a su hermano para darle un golpecito en la frente, típico de Itachi – será para otra ocasión Otouto.

Sasuke frunció el ceño como lo hacia cuando era un niño, a veces le molestaba que su hermano no le dijera las cosas ¿acaso lo consideraba un niño?, el ya tenia la edad suficiente como para conocer los asuntos de su hermano, pero a su vez le daba alegría saber que Itachi contaba con la confianza de su primo mayor, el pervertido Shisui Uchiha. Podría parecer estúpido pero era un buen shinobi, tenia un mejor manejo de genjutsu que el mismo e Itachi, era un genio aunque su actitud no era de lo mejor.

-¡Shisui!- gritó Naruto con fuerza mientras corría hacia donde estaba 'su primo'- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Vaya, regreso de misión y me encuentro con que unas lagartijas atacaron la aldea- miro a su alrededor, desde luego que habían destruido la aldea.

-No eran lagartijas- corrigió inocentemente Naruto – eran Akatsukis.

-_Akatsukis... esos tipos son rudos, puro criminal de Rango S se encuentra ahí, ya veo por que la aldea quedo como quedo, Hmp, lastima que no estuve aquí para divertirme un poco ¿y porque no? Quizá habría una linda chica... Hmp _– suspiró por un largo rato y observó la sonrisa de su primo menor, Sasuke -¿y ahora que te pasa a ti?- preguntó divertido, hacia mucho que no veía a su primo de tan buen ánimo. A decir verdad Sasuke tenía un carácter de los mil demonios las veinticuatro horas del dia durante los 365 días del año.

-Shisui- respondió Sasuke mientras observaba a su primo y a Naruto, esos dos se llevaban bien desde que el ojiazul habitó la Mansión Uchiha, después de todo ambos eran unos pervertidos estúpidos, aunque debía reconocer eran muy buenos shinobis y ambos buscaban la paz.

-¡Vamos! ¡Todos aquí están muy aguafiestas!- gritó divertido, causando la atención de varios ninjas que estaban siendo curados por el cuerpo médico, a su vez esos ninjas miraron a Shisui con ojos asesinos

-Tsk, creo que tu comentario no fue muy acertado Shisui- esbozó una sonrisa divertido, por lo general su primo decía cosas incoherentes en el peor momento, eso divertía a Sasuke.

-Shisui, me da gusto verte- por fin habló Itachi – Necesito hablar contigo.

-Desde luego Ita-kun- observó a su primo, aún no entendía del todo que sucedía pero prefirió que Itachi se lo contará, podría ser un estúpido pero cuando se trataba de ayudar a los demás actuaba con discreción y seriedad, algo extraño en el pero así pasaba y ver a su primo con esa cara de preocupación le hizo saber que algo había pasado con Hinata o quizá algo debía de saber de los Akatsukis – sígueme-

Itachi se puso de pie, estaba totalmente sano y se encontró con la mirada de Sakura que estaba a unos escasos 200 metros curando a un aldeano. La pelirosa se quedó estupefacta

_-Yo mismo lo vi morir, aunque era raro su caso su chakra no aceptaba el estimulo de curación, pero ni siquiera tenia heridas internas- _Sakura terminó de curar al aldeano y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los Uchihas y su amigo el ojiazul. Estaba dispuesto a saber que había pasado, pero desde luego no miraría a Sasuke, sentía pena, dolor, enojo, tristeza... en fin, sentía un mar de emociones.

Itachi se acercó un poco a la pelirosa que se acercaba con paso firme.

-Gracias Sakura-san, no se hubiera molestado en mi cuidado- sonrió y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo – No dejes que mi otouto te diga todas esas cosas, será mi hermano pero no tiene justificación el que te haya hablado de esa manera y mucho menos que menosprecie tu poder- se alejó de ella para dejar a la pelirosa totalmente confundida

_-¿Cómo escuchó todo lo que me decía Sasuke si estaba inconsciente...¡Estaba muerto!_- sonrió asustada, jamás en los años de preparación de médico había escuchado de un caso similar, sin duda debía contárselo a Tsunade.

-Sakura- hablo nuevamente Itachi mientras volteaba a ver a la pelirosa, que aun se encontraba parada con una cara de sorprendida – No comentes esto a nadie, en su momento tendrás su explicación, ni siquiera a la Godaime-sama, se que eres alumna de ella pero no comentes esto a nadie- dirigió una mirada a todos los presentes – Ni quiero que ustedes digan algo-

-¿¡De que hablas?!- preguntó Shisui mientras se rascaba la cabeza – No entiendo que ha pasado, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver esta hermosa señorita?- se dirigió a Sakura – Cuando tengas un par de años más me llamas ¿eh?-

-¡estúpido!- gritó Sakura mientras le daba un golpe que lo hizo volar unos 300 metros al norte – y esto ha sido poco.

Naruto y Sasuke tenían una cara pálida, la fuerza de su compañera de equipo había incrementado

_-No quisiera que me pegaras así Sakura-chan-_

_-Hmp, seria una molestia si ella me pegará así-_

-Sakura- se dirigió nuevamente a ella haciendo una reverencia- ya sabes que hacer, nada de esto a nadie y- sonrió- gracias por darle una pequeña lección a Shisui, así es él y me disculpó por la forma en que te hablo

-Itachi-san- se sonrojó, sin duda Sasuke y el eran diferentes- gracias por sus palabras- acto seguido hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a ayudar a Shizune, Tenten, Ino y a los demás ninjas médicos.

Shisui en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba de nueva cuenta con los Uchihas y con el ojiazul. Sentía un fuerte dolor en el brazo

_-Así me gustan las chicas, necias, fuertes y... bonitas- _rió divertido para si mismo

-Shisui-dio un golpe en la cabeza de su primo- Tenemos que hablar _(hasta cuando cambiarás tu lado pervertido)- _

-Claro-

Desaparecieron en una nube de polvo ambos Uchihas, dejando solos a Naruto y a Sasuke

-No entiendo como paso esto teme- comentó Naruto a su amigo, mientras caminaba junto a él

-Ni yo- de nuevo le había vuelto la manía de contestar cortantemente

-Creo que le debes una disculpa a Sakura-chan-

-¿disculpa? ¿Por qué?- preguntó intrigado Sasuke

-¿No lo recuerdas?- agitó los brazos en dirección a la pelirosa -¡la trataste muy mal y le dijiste que gracias a ella Itachi había...!- Sasuke tapó su boca para que no dijera esa palabra, le daba escalofríos

-Cuando crea oportuno lo haré. Por ahora debemos ir a donde esta Okaasan y otousan-

๑

๑

-Itachi ¿de que se trata todo esto?- ahora el tono de voz que usaba Shisui era serio – Hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía con esa mirada...desde que el Sandaime te dijo que probablemente...

-No es eso- interrumpió- Se trata de algo peor

-¿tienes relaciones con Akatsuki?

-No precisamente, es una larga historia...

-Sabes que te escucho, mas que mi primo menor eres mi mejor amigo y hermano- puso su mano sobre el hombro de Itachi –confía en mi, ya encontraremos una solución

-Verás- explicó Itachi- ya supe toda la historia de Hinata, en si fue una espía doble ¿ves que te comente lo que paso cuando ella y yo...?

-Claro que recuerdo- sonrió con una sonrisa divertida

-Bien, pues resulta ser que Hinata fue una chica ANBU que según había muerto en una misión, era Meian, pero ella no murió y bueno, entrenó con un grupo llamado Kenmeina Yuki, los sabios de la Nieve. En fin, el caso es que ingresó a Akatsuki, esas fueron las órdenes del Sandaime y se hizo llamar Hoshi

-¿Hoshi? Escuche hablar de un miembro que tenia un estilo de pelea similar al del Clan Hyuga, pero jamás imaginé fuera ella

-En fin, eso no importa ahora, el caso es que nos volvimos a encontrar pero esta vez su hermana menor, Hanabi-chan estaba presente y Hinata le dijo que debía huir, afortunadamente la chica apareció-

-Ya veo- Shisui parecía entender todo -¿entonces que sucedió?

-Bueno, el encuentro con Hinata pasó un dia antes del Ataque a Konohoa. Al huir Hanabi-chan, Hinata se dirigió conmigo hacia donde estaba el Sandaime, ahí se acordó que ella debía asesinar a su clan, a decir verdad el presunto líder de Akatsuki, Pain, le ordenó eso... pero le dio un plazo

-¿Pain? ¿El del rinnegan? ¿Entonces por eso hizo que su hermana huyera para que viviera?-

-Veo que tienes buena información de Akatsuki, así es, Pain es el usuario del rinnegan y el mismo atacó la aldea junto a Takako-

-¿Takako? Jamás había escuchado hablar de ese miembro de Akatsuki y eso que he estado investigando por años en el País de la Lluvia y del Agua para recopilar información sobre ese grupo criminal... son poderosos, rango S- observó a su primo de reojo, había algo mas, apenas la platica estaba tomando forma -¿ y que sucedió?-

-Bueno, Pain le dijo a Hinata que debía asesinar a su Clan, ya que Akatsuki quiere todas las bestias con colas, como sabrás han capturado 7 de los 9 bijus, sólo quedan el hachibi y kyubi- su tono de voz iba en preocupación, con tan sólo pensar que buscaban a Kyubi, es decir al jinchuriki...-pero también quieren los dojutsus del mundo shinobi, ellos ya poseen el sharingan y el rinnegan, ahora desean el Byakugan, pretenden llevar a cabo el Plan Ojo de Luna... quieren tener el mundo sumido en las sombras y tinieblas...quieren proyectar ese poder con el Mangekyo Sharingan...

-Eso es imposible... los únicos usuarios del Mangekyo sharingan son contados...-tragó saliva -¿hay un traidor en el Clan?.

-Se lo que piensas, y no, no hay ningún traidor. Danzo Shimura fue eliminado por mi hermano de ahí que haya sido dotado por el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, pero ese no es el caso. Kakashi Hatake no tiene nada que ver. Izuna-san ha muerto desde generaciones pasadas. Tú desde luego que no tienes nada que ver...

-¿Entonces?- sus piernas parecían temblar- eres tú...

-¡No!. Verás... falto un personaje por nombrar y su nombre es Madara Uchiha, el es el que esta detrás de este plan, el tiene el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno al igual que mi otouto...

-Es bueno saber que Sasuke esta de nuestro lado y que a pesar de su ceguera temporal pudimos implantarle los ojos que ese Shimura robó de Izuna- respondió Shisui con un tono preocupante que iba en aumento –espera... ¿Obito? ¿Qué fueron de sus ojos?

-Ya sabes que en su lecho de muerte le dono un ojo a Kakashi-san...

-No comprendo del todo, pero ¿Obito en verdad esta muerto?

-Jamás lo había pensado pero... a decir verdad no lo sé Shisui, sólo tengo conocimiento de que Madara es... inmortal, por ello lanzarán el plan ojo de luna, con el tsukuyomi, quieren un mundo perfecto...

-Esto es malo, el único que tiene el poder del Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno es Sasuke...pero...

-No lo menosprecies, pero ese no es el caso, no meteré a Sasuke en este problema

-Espera- interrumpió Shisui - ¿Quién te hizo cargo de la situación? Deberías hablar con el Consejo...

-Mira, Shisui este asunto apenas va a la mitad, hasta aquí he terminado con el supuesto plan de Akatsuki y Madara, en conclusión ellos están unidos.

Shisui tragó saliva pesadamente, el tema se había cambiado drásticamente, primero empezaron con Hinata, después con Madara, después con el Mangekyo sharingan y después con un plan para acabar el mundo ¿Qué seguía?

-Prosigue-

-Bien, ¿sabes quien le dio la inmortalidad a Madara? Como sabrás el murió en la batalla contra Hashirama Senju en el valle del fin...

-Ni idea, ese tipo es sumamente poderoso

-Bueno, Madara Uchiha es inmortal gracias a un espíritu de las tinieblas y la oscuridad, Takako. Ella es una inmortal. Madara la ayudo a salir de su prisión en las tinieblas y ella en agradecimiento le dio la inmortalidad eterna... ellos están aliados, ella se llevo a Hinata ¡ella es la causante de todo esto junto a Madara!

-¡Espera!, ¿quiere decir que?

-Akatsuki es manejado por Takako y por Madara, Pain ni siquiera sabe que el es el lamebotas de esos dos- el tono de voz de Itachi era de enojo sumado a nerviosísimo

-¿entonces? ¡¿Qué haremos?!

-El asunto es que, esta es mi segunda vida, al parecer en mi otra vida yo masacré a todo el Clan, incluso a ti, pero deje vivo a Sasuke y este con el pasar de los años me asesino, pero se suscitó una Guerra Ninja de la cual Hinata falleció.

-¿Qué?- el tono de voz de Shisui disminuyó, Itachi era bueno para ir al grano de las cosas - ¿eso que quiere decir?

-Esta es mi segunda vida y mi misión es detener a Hinata, ella ha sido absorbida por la maldad de Takako, Hinata es nuestra salvación ella tiene un poder grande y la debo salvar...

-Itachi, estas perdiendo la noción de las cosas ¿a quien debes salvar?

-Al mundo shinobi, pero debo salvar antes a Hinata para poder realizarlo

-¿y que hay de Madara?

-Derrotando a Takako la inmortalidad de Madara se esfumará y el mundo no se verá envuelto en las tinieblas.

-Ya veo

-De hecho, si te fijaste cuando llegaste yo apenas estaba llegando de hablar con Hikari Haru, ella es la señora de la luz y de la paz. Ella me mando llamar, y por ocho horas estuve muerto.

-¡¿Qué?!- Shisui parecía sorprendido - ¿por eso le dijiste eso a Sakura?

-Ellos solo saben que reviví ¿Cómo? No lo saben, ella tomo prestada mi alma para hablar conmigo y ahora debo cumplir. Takako vendrá en una segunda invasión, es probable...

-Una nueva guerra se avecina...

-Así es Shisui, solamente podré decirle a la Godaime y al Sandaime que una nueva guerra sucederá, y como esto involucra a todo el mundo tendremos que pedir ayuda al País del Viento, Agua, Tierra y Rayo.

-Que complejo ¿crees que la Godaime y el Sandaime te escuchen?

-Lo deben de hacer, Pain fue derrotado por Naruto y Sasuke, yo estaba inconsciente así que... creo será motivo suficiente como para que crean que habrá un nuevo ataque a Konohoa

-Y al mundo

-Shisui, no comentes nada de lo que te dije, seria peligroso- miro fijamente a su primo- confió en ti, y esto es un secreto

-Claro que entiendo Itachi, ¿sabes? Me cuesta trabajo creer que tu destino sea así- bajó la mirada- es decir, nunca te habías enamorado y cuando te enamoras...

-Ella y yo cuando estuvimos muertos nos enamoramos y supimos que aunque no nos habíamos visto en vida debíamos estar juntos, un amor después de la vida- se puso de pie – es algo complejo, pero nuestro destino es estar juntos.

-Itachi...

๑

๑

Bueno, esto fue todo por hoy :3 espero sus reviews ¡Por favor! Ah por cierto, muchos se preguntarán por que Sasuke (en este fic) tiene el Mangekyo Sharingan, bueno Sasuke lo despertó de una forma desconocida al igual que Shisui, pero con el uso de esta técnica Sasuke quedo temporalmente ciego y se vio obligado a matar a Danzo ya que ese tipo tenia ojos de los Uchihas. De esa forma se implantó el ojo de un familiar lejano, hermano menor de Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, de ahí sacó el poder del Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno.

Bueno –w- se vendrá encima una cuarta guerra ninja *w* aunque será corta ¬¬ no la alargaré como en el anime y manga :3 ¡lo mejor esta por suceder!

P.D no se preocupen por Hinata *w* ya después retomaré el romance :3 y quizá hasta un lemon.

¡Saludos!


	16. A place oh Hope

¡Hola! Pues estoy muy feliz, ya que todos mis fics rompieron records en visitas: 3 y eso me alegra mucho (por cierto les invito a leer Quisiera Saber (Deseos Indeseables), Lazos inimaginables y Vuélveme a querer), aunque quede un poco decepcionada al ver que este fic no recibió nuevos reviews D: ¡¿Por qué?! u.u bueno se que no es para tanto pero bueno, este fic también ya llegará al final: 3 así que espero sus comentarios ¡necesito inspiración! "asdfghjklñ" en fin, sólo quiero decirles que muchas gracias a cada una de las personas que han leído este fic y me han seguido siempre. ¡Gracias!. Sin mas premuras el capitulo.

๑

๑

"**A place of hope"**

_-Capitulo 11-_

"_A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain"_

_("Un lugar de esperanzas y sin dolor, cielos perfectos__  
__y sin lluvia")_

๑

๑

La aldea estaba destruida, los gennin se dedicaban a ayudar a las personas e incluso a realizar labores de limpieza. Los chunnin en cambio organizaban pequeños escuadrones de búsqueda y rescate de personas que estaban desaparecidas.

El Sandaime había muerto en combate, lo único bueno es que Tsunade, la Godaime estaba viva.

Itachi caminaba entre los escombros de lo que un dia fue la Aldea, se sentía abatido. Pero no de dejaría caer por ello, finalmente llegó a la Torre Hokage, o más bien lo que había quedado de ella. Se encontró con los altos mandos de Konohoa y algunos ANBU, Tsunade estaba entre ellos

-Itachi- la rubia parecía confundida

-Godaime-sama- hizo una reverencia- necesito hablar con usted en privado.

Tsunade dio un suspiro, mientras indicaba a los ANBU que hacer, camino algunos metros para hablar con Itachi

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Godaime-sama, lo que le voy a decir es Rango S y quiero que escuche bien, por privacidad no puedo decirle de donde proviene la fuente-

-¿de que se trata?- frunció el ceño mientras se ponía seria

-Van a contraatacar de nuevo la Aldea, quieren al jinchuriki de nueve colas y desean el dojutsu del Clan Hyuga-

-¡¿Qué?!

-Investigué un poco sobre Akatsuki, y quiero decirle que las cosas son peores a como las creemos. Es cierto que el que atacó la Aldea fue un tal "Pain", ese hombre poseía el dojutsu del rinnegan pero hay algo más...

-Habla de una vez- la rubia estaba desesperada, ver que el Sandaime había muerto en combate y que la Aldea estaba en cenizas hacia que estuviera de mal humor.

-Bueno, el asunto es que hay una persona detrás de Akatsuki, se trata de Madara Uchiha-

-¿Qué?- Tsunade retrocedió unos pasos mientras cerraba los ojos -¿estas seguro?

-Completamente Godaime-sama, de hecho... han capturado a Hinata Hyuga, líder del Clan... ellos tienen un plan y ese plan involucra a todo el mundo shinobi, es importante avisarle a los demás Kages

-Itachi... eso es algo complejo, bueno... es que...

-Confié en mi Tsunade ¿he fallado antes?

-Nunca, pero entiende... la Aldea esta debilitada- volteo a ver a su alrededor – los Gennin se están encargando de reparar casas, mientras que los chunnin están ayudando en labores de búsqueda y rescate y los jounnin hacen los labores mas pesados... Itachi, entiende... no puedo dar la orden de mandar llamar a los otros Kages, seria arriesgado...

-Tsunade, si no lo hacemos el mundo correría peligro

-¿Qué tipo de plan es...? o mejor dicho ¿Madara Uchiha esta detrás de esto?

-Es una historia larga y compleja. Ellos quieren hacerse de los tres dojutsus shinobis, ya tienen dos... ¿recuerda la misión de la que hablamos el otro dia?

-Hai, si la recuerdo...

-Bueno... debemos hacer algo... ellos pretenden usar el poder de los bijus además de usar el poder de los dojutsus...

-Itachi... no se que decir

-Debemos actuar pronto Godaime-sama, si no lo hacemos lo que conocemos por mundo se acabará

-Lo sé pero...- la voz de la rubia era de tristeza -¿y si es una trampa de Akatsuki?

-¿Trampa? No lo creo... usted tranquila... ellos tienen interés en mi y en Hinata Hyuga, lo primero que debemos hacer es proteger a Naruto y al jinchuriki del Hachibi, el que habita en el País del Rayo, después debemos formar una alianza...

-¿alianza?

-Así es Tsunade-sama... se avecina una guerra...

-En ese caso... tu serás mi mano derecha ¿correcto?

-Me alegra saber que usted confié en mi Godaime pero... como le dije anteriormente, Akatsuki me busca a mi, así que he ideado un plan

-¿Por qué te buscan a ti? ¿Qué plan?

-Bueno... me buscan en primer lugar por ser descendiente y líder del Clan Uchiha, y el plan es simple... yo estaré vigilando a Naruto Uzumaki para evitar que lo rapten-

-Me parece un buen plan pero... en este estado en el que esta la Aldea...

-Debemos comunicar a los Kages, Tsunade-sama... si me lo permite yo me encargaré de eso

-¿Sabes? Ya soy vieja...

-Nada de eso Godaime, usted curo a todos los shinobis que estuvieron a punto de morir, uso esa invocación de las babosas ¡hizo lo que un Hokage debe hacer!

-Itachi... veo en ti una gran determinación... creo que tú... podrías ser mi sucesor

-¿Disculpe?

-Eres un joven lleno de energía positiva, tienes grandes ambiciones, eres fuerte y piensas en los demás...

-En este momento no es oportuno hablar de quien será el siguiente Hokage, Tsunade

-Itachi- Tsunade se acercaba al Uchiha con pasos lentos, estaba muy débil por los jutsus que había usado anteriormente – Gracias-

El Uchiha hizo una leve reverencia mientras invocaba a cuatro cuervos

-Ellos ya sabrán que hacer Tsunade-sama... ahora esperaremos respuesta de los Kages, entre mas rápido mejor...

-Me parece buena idea...

-Debe hablar con el consejo

-Será lo mejor- se encogió de hombros mientras le esbozaba una sonrisa al Uchiha- aunque son tercos... espero no empiecen con sus cosas, Itachi... un ultimo favor...

-Dígame...

-Necesito que mandes a un Escuadrón ANBU a proteger al Escuadrón médico... no se sabe que pueda pasar, si no encuentras ANBU de tu confianza usa miembros jounnin o a quienes consideres ¿correcto?

-Hai-

-¿Ya esta lista?- preguntó el hombre azabache de cabellos negros

-No seas desesperado, idiota... esto tardará mas tiempo... a decir verdad estoy absorbiendo casi todo su poder- una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la mujer

-Takako... eres tan impulsiva...

-Tranquilo, cariño... ya tenemos a 7 bijus, y pronto tendremos los tres dojutsus... es una lastima que esta niña se vaya a quedar sin sus preciados ojos-

-Eres algo sádica, eso me gusta de las mujeres

-Querido, estas hablando conmigo...

-Ajá, sobre todo... ¿sabes? No puedo creer que Nagato haya muerto... eso quiere decir que el Uzumaki es bueno ¿no es así?

-Bah, no creo que ese jinchuriki sea tan bueno... recuerda que según los informes de Zetsu el chico menor de los Uchiha intervino junto a su amigo... que tierno-

-Sasuke Uchiha, no pensé que ese chico fuera un prodigio... bueno, al parecer aun el Clan tiene buenos miembros, pero ninguno como yo

-Vamos, no seas egoísta... – la mujer parecía divertirse, ya que a cada segundo le quitaba parte de la energía vital de la chica ojiperla

-Tengo ganas de atacar la Aldea con un solo meteorito ¡lo quiero!- apretó los puños fuertemente a tal grado que sangro – quiero destruir el mundo

-Basta- la voz de Takako era autoritaria – Si yo quiero puedo quitarte la inmortalidad, recuérdalo...

-¡Ja!... a mi no me asustas

-Bueno, somos aliados por conveniencia, no porque nos llevemos bien, eso recuérdalo Madara

-Hmp, si como digas Takako

De repente, la mujer salió disparada a otra dirección, en cambio Madara logró esquivar el ataque

_-¿Qué fue eso?-_

Hinata sangraba, estaba muy mal herida, sentía como la vida se le iba a cada segundo pero finalmente estaba de pie, sabia que tenia que vivir ¿Por qué? por Itachi Uchiha

-¡¿Qué significa esto Takako?!- gritó Madara al mismo tiempo que hacia un sello de manos

-Olvídalo Uchiha, tus jutsus y demás porquerías no sirven en este lugar- la mujer veía divertida a la ojiperla que apenas y podía con su alma – Veo que no eres tan débil... me sorprende que te hayas zafado de las cadenas pero... en fin, he absorbido gran parte de tu energía vital... dudo mucho que sobrevivas ah... pero mas te vale darme esos ojos...

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Hinata apenas y podía mantenerse, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar -¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

-Hmp, genial... veo que tu alma es muy blanca aun...- dijo la mujer con tono de repudio

-¿Qué quiere decir eso Takako?- preguntó Madara

-Significa que esta chica tiene un alma buena y bondadosa... no es un Ángel negro, sino que por ahora tiene el poder de un Ángel de paz... que estupidez... ¡Hinata! ¡Por dios! ¿No te aburre ser buena? ... tan sólo mírate... eres una fracasada, tu familia no te quiere... Neji te uso... todo mundo te ha usado ¿Por qué? por que eres demasiado blanda, demasiado gentil, demasiado débil.

Hinata se tapo los oídos, aquellas palabras le hacían recordar a su padre en los entrenamientos, cuanto mas se esforzaba el solía decir eso...

-¿te quedas callada?- Takako se acercaba al pequeño cuerpo de Hinata, el lugar era frio y sombrío...- Eres una fracasada ¡grábatelo! Todo mundo te ha usado, absolutamente todos... ¿acaso crees que vales? Tan sólo mírate querida... estas llena de sangre y eso que eres la persona que ha sido dotada de un poder espiritual enorme... y mírate... eres débil, ni siquiera pudiste odiar, eres débil, débil y siempre lo serás. Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda querida... tan sólo mírate ya has muerto una vez en la Guerra ninja ¿y porque? Ay... claro, por salvar a ese chico de kyubi ¿y que hizo el? ¡Nada! ¿crees que le importo? ¿Crees que le importas al mundo? ¡Por favor! Ni siquiera a tu madre le importaste... tanto que se murió... ¿sabes? Siento pena por ti...

La ojiperla sintió que cerraba los ojos, ya no tenia fuerzas... ya no podía decir nada...

-Yo...- su voz apenas era un susurro Takako hizo un gran esfuerzo por escucharla así que se acerco y tomo su mentón con sus manos – no...no soy débil...yo...

Hinata salió volando por todo el castillo, dejando un charco de sangre.

-Vaya agresividad- dijo Madara mientras observaba la escena –recuerda que la tenemos que tener viva, no es que me caiga bien pero necesitamos el Byakugan

-¡lo se!- Takako estaba furiosa, hizo unos cuantos sellos, haciendo que Madara se sorprendiera ya que según ella no funcionaban en ese lugar técnicas shinobis. Pero no era una técnica la que hizo esa mujer sino que sus ojos se tiñeron de un color morado, aseméjanosle al rinnegan – Esta niña no vale la pena, es momento de sacarle los ojos – la mujer sacó una gran espada y corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Hinata

La chica apenas podía respirar, sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido... pero logró escuchar una voz interna que decía

_-confía en ti Hinata, te amo- _

-Itachi-kun...- iba a cerrar los ojos pero no lo haría, no ahora.. Ella debía vivir ¡ella debía vivir por Itachi y por ella misma!. Abrió los ojos observando como la mujer se dirigía a una gran velocidad.

Pocas cosas habían sorprendido a Madara Uchiha, y lo que estaba viendo era sorprendente. Sacó una sonrisa mientras maldecía a la mujer que estaba enfrente de él

-Estoy perdiendo el tiempo- dicho esto activo su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno – es tiempo de jugar un poco con aquellos shinobis, será divertido...-

-¿Dónde esta?- la voz de Neji era débil

-Tranquilízate Neji-san, tranquilo...- la voz de Tenten se escuchaba animándolo

-Pfff- se acomodo un mechón de su pelo amarillo – creo que con esto es suficiente-

-Gracias Ino, en verdad- dijo Lee mientras hacia un reverencia

-Esta muy herido, necesitara una operación pero en este momento no contamos con el equipo medico... el hospital esta destruido

-¿operación?- preguntaron Lee y Tenten al unisonó

-Tiene muy dañado el corazón, si no lo operamos morirá...

-No puedo morir- la voz del Hyuga hizo que todos tuvieran su vista posada en el – Debo vivir, aunque sea un poco mas... Hinata...Hinata

-Chicos- hablo Ino- En estos casos será mejor que llamen a Sakura... ella ha estudiado más tiempo Medicina junto a Tsunade, por favor tráiganla... es urgente

Lee salió corriendo en cuanto escucho eso, mientras que Tenten iba con pasos pesados siguiéndolo. Sin duda estaban preocupados por su amigo

-Gracias Ino...gracias- Neji derramo algunas lagrimas – Por favor... has lo que puedas... no quiero morir, no ahora...

Ino asintió con la cabeza, no sabia que el Hyuga tuviera un propósito en la vida y también le sorprendió que estuviera llorando no sabia a que se debía pero prefería dejar las cosas así

-¿Dónde esta ella?- preguntaba el Hyuga entre sueños...

_-Debe tener pesadillas- _pensó para si misma la rubia, cada minuto que pasaba era crucial para el ojiperla, si no llegaba Sakura podría morir...

-¡Neji-san!- una pequeña niña tenia vendado todo su brazo, corria a toda velocidad causando las miradas recelosas de los demás enfermos. Ino observaba desde lejos como la chiquilla luchaba por poder entrar hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Neji... camino algunos pasos y le indico al hombre que custodiaba la carpa que la dejara pasar

-¡Gracias!- dijo la chica mientras seguía corriendo

_-¿Quién será?_ – se preguntaba Ino


End file.
